Romeo & Cinderella
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: Although their stories and endings are different, their lives are more connected than we know in the modern day. Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Walker are two heart-brokened people with their loved ones gone. How will they be to each other if fate decided to tie their lives together and mess it up? This is my romantic modern- fairy tale! -A DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**This story is dedicated to all those girls and boys out there who lost their hope to love again after a hard let down. Don't give up! Everyone has someone special...you simply need to be patient. :))**

**enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Cinderella's Story  
_"Stolen Slipper"_**

"Misaki!" The man called. Misaki spun around on her heels and looked joyously at the man who called her.

"What can I do for you, Master?"

"Take a seat." He gestures at the chair behind her. Misaki sits "I'd like to talk to you."

"you're letting me go?" Misaki teased his serious tone.

"You crazy? That's the last thing I'd ever want to do." He chuckled, but there was something a little off in his voice.

Misaki laughed a bit, nervous about what he wanted to talk to her about.

"The world is a mess out there!" He scratches his head, cursing a bit under his breath.

"It is. But I'm guessing you're talking about your company" She sighs "Everything OK?"

"No. My lazy ass workers are horrible!"

"Careful." Misaki warned "Don't let them catch you say that. They may as well quit their job when you really need them...just as revenge."

He snorted loudly, "Quitting? Impossible. There's 2 ways to lose your job."

Misaki groaned, "Not this again."

"#1, you quit...which, of course, in my company that's impossible!"

Misaki rolls her eyes.

"and #2, I fire you...which of course, that's the only choice you get. So if you are to quit, I'll fire you before you could say 'I quit'."

Misaki laughed, "As expected of you."

The guy shot Misaki a smirk as the two of them teased and laughed with each other for a couple of minutes. After that, the guy finally interrupted their conversation.

"Misaki, I need to tell you something."

"Oh...right." Misaki sighs, feeling nervous to the core. Anxious that it made her head hurt.

"Honestly? I've been meaning to say these words to only 1 special person _once _in my life."

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked, horrified as the guy crouched down beside her on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He murmured gently, but enough for Misaki to hear.

Misaki could litterally feel her tears coming "I- well...um...this is so unexpected!"

"I know...it's still so soon. I mean, we've met 5 years ago and we just started dating last year and I'm already feeling strongly for you!"

"I-"

"You don't have to answer me now if you're unsure. Because this isn't my offical proposal. Next week, I'll come back and put a real diamond ring on that finger of yours...right now, I only have this-"

The guy took out a flower and his twisted it so that it turned into a small ring. Misaki laughed as he puts the ring on her ring finger. Misaki smiled at him.

"I'll be waiting then." Misaki's tears were litterally drowning her face now. She has never felt so happy in her entire life!

He took her away from her horrid life and turned it into a fairytale. She felt like _Cinderella._ In one week, this blond was going to come back for her.

He was going to propose again, put a ring on her, carry her under the church bells, kiss her, take her on a honeymoon and live happily ever after...

_But he didn't._

A year passes and Misaki still wasn't married and she hasn't seen the guy at all! At first, Misaki thought that he had to deal with his family first, but as time went by she begun to lose hope.

One day, while she was going to run errands for her mother, she saw him. She saw _them._

She saw the man she loved so dearly kissing and loving another women. She didn't say anything. She just stood there and watched them. Watched the guy hug a little boy when he ran into him. Watched as they all laughed together in harmony.

Misaki blinked away her tears as best as she could. She was heart-brokened.

_She_ was supposed to be Cinderella.

_She _was supposed to get her happy ending.

_She _was supposed to be married with her prince charming.

_She _was supposed to be the lucky lady who married him and beared a child.

_She_ was supposed to get that ring.

Misaki was sure that she had found her prince charming. But wasn't a prince at all. He was a cheat. A player. A fool. He wasn't her prince because he gave the magic slipper to someone else. And the girl became the Cinderella she always wanted to be.

The slipper was stolen along with her hope for love ever again.

Misaki ran away, dropping her flower ring behind her. She cried and cried. Her real prince charming will find that ring and return it to her.

Just like Cinderella, her lost item will be returned to her and she's happy. But not this one. She was done with love.

A crushed Fairytale.

* * *

**Romeo's Story  
_"Juliet Ran Away"_  
**

"Just where do you think you're going?" Gerald crossed his arms aginst his chest. He stared at his half brother who was just about to leave on his day off.

"None of your buisness." Takumi says as he continues walking towards the door.

"Not so fast." Gerald stops Takumi by placing a hand on his shoulder, yanking him back so that Takumi was facing Gerald. "You're not going to her house again are you?"

"No." Takumi lied, not trying. Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Grandfather will never allow you anywhere near her and her family. She's so _poor._" He scoffed "You have horrible taste in girls."

"She's different." Takumi argued.

"Different from us, that's for sure. You can't be with her!" Gerald complains "GRandfather will disown you."

"Then so be it." Takumi waves his hand "As long as I'll be with her, I'm happy."

"Heroic speech" Gerald rolls his eyes, "What are you? Romeo?"

"Leave me alone." Takumi shakes off Gerald'd hand and walks towards the door. Before Takumi could even get to be a foot away, Cedric jumps between Takumi and the door, blocking his way.

"Come on!" Takumi glares at Gerald "Seriously?!"

"Relax. I'll let you go see her." Gerald assures "But don't get too pissed off when you do see her."

Takumi turns and brushes past Cedric who had moved aside for Takumi to go. Takumi couldn't understand what Gerald had meant when he warned Takumi not to be too started to get ideas but he quickly shook the idea's off in horror.

_He's just trying to scare me. _Takumi thought.

He hurried off out of his mansion and into the daylight. Today was his day off work. He's usually very busy, but today, not much work came to him so he took a day off and allowed his secartary off too.

His secartary was his Juliet. This is going to be the first time in so long since he had talked to her for real. He had feelings for her, and he's sure that she did too.

Running around in the daylight towards her home, he pushed himself through the crowd.

He stoped running then. He spotted her. Holding a baby in her arms and a man standing next to her, wrapping his arms on her.

Feeling an ache in his heart, he stared at them. Not sure why he wasn't going after her to ask her why she was married to another man without telling him anything. Takumi fisted his hands. He wanted to scream.

But he couldn't.

The girl looked up to see Takumi standing there. Her eyes widened. "Takumi!" She exclaimed in shock.

Takumi walked forward and brushed past her and the guy who had blond hair just like Takumi. Takumi glared at him and then at the girl. "You're fired. Stay away from the office."

He walked away, ignoring the angry screams from the girl.

He lost her. If he was Romeo then his Juliet ran away from him and into another man's arms.

He was heart brokened. He now understood what Gerald had meant. Takumi stoped walking and looked down to see a circular flower made into a ring.

Takumi picked it up. He looked at it curiously and felt the need to it, so he placed it lightly in his pocket.

Feeling strong, he walked away calmly. Why was love so difficult for him?

What had he done that made her run away? He did everything for her. He risked everything for her- even his own family!

Maybe she was the wrong Juliet. Maybe they were never meant to be.

But why did she leave her in the first place? As calm as he looked, he wasn't. He wasted to die from agony. Is that a real sickness? Maybe not.

Juliet didn't die on him...she ran away. Leaving him bleeding and in pain.

As much as he thought it was impossible, someone might just come and stitch his heart back again.

That will be his new Juliet. New love. But who will?

Who will love this pathetic fool?

* * *

**That's the prologue! Sorry if it's too long. I needed to tell both sides. Romeo's and Cinderella's! I hoped you guys liked this story so far. If you're wondering, it is in the modern day. Takumi is a CEO. Misaki is currently working at a part time **

**Review, Fav, follow and whatever you need to do. Fav and REview for Chapter 1 soon!**

**Disclaimer! The story title is not mine but owned by the famous Rin &amp; Len! **

**Thanks again for reading this story! I LOVE U ALL**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	2. 1- Coffee & Cloths

**_Hello all~! Sorry for the late update for the first chapter of my Modern Fairy-tale: Romeo and Cinderella! Forgive me? Alright! I'll finally update this long awaited story! I worked really hard for you guys! I also practiced very hard to expand and improve my writing! So, Please, Enjoy!_**

**_~WhiteAngel83_**

* * *

_We all know Cinderella._

_We know how she began._

_We know how she ended. _

_It was her love story, her little tale that captivated the hearts of many girls that was inspired by her. That wanted to be like her._

_With a little bibbity Bobbity Boo, our dreams will come true._

_But...will it?_

_We all know Juliet. _

_We know who she is._

_Like Cinderella, we know her beginning...to a tragic ending._

_That little rich girl who fell for the enemy__. _

_Who fell for the charming romeo of her enemies side._

_Every love story, will be like theirs to catch the hearts of the readers or watchers._

_A tragic way to drag our tears to our cheeks. _

_That doesn't always have to happen to the main characters. It can be a happy ending...it can end with death._

_It can end with a surprising twist._

_Or..__.it won't happen at all._

_This is my little tale. _

_This is a tale of two enemies. This is a tale of the two working towards the dreams of curing their broken hearts that fell in love and shattered. _

_This.. an inspiring...cliche.. little tale of a Romeo...and a Cinderella._

* * *

**Let's start with our _Cinderella._**

**_Our brave, beautiful Cinderella._**

* * *

**_May 16th, 1:15 PM  
Tokyo City_**

"Sorry!" The brunette quickly bowed down slightly as she pushes herself through the crowd. Someone stepped on her foot and flinch but she continued to push herself through the huge crowd in the center of Tokyo. "Ow- ah, sorry! Wai-ow!"

"Ah! My shirt!" she exclaimed as a pathetic and careless guy elbow her and her coffee -which she was holding with so much caution- got tipped over and spilled on her shirt. "Argg!"

"Ahh! Screw it!" Misaki slapped her hands together and huffed in deep breath. 1,2,3 and she charged. Pushing her way around and through the many bodies, she groaned as the bodies squished her. For another minute, she kept pushing until she finally got out of the crowd that walked across the green lights.

"Ah!" Misaki gasped for air, "Finally."

Misaki straightened herself up and began to walk, her black heels clicked and clacked against the cement. She figured that people would stare but it seems like some only stared at her, the rest just continued walking without a glance at her. As Misaki walked, her fixed her long, chocolate raven hair that was in a loose ponytail after her battle to get free.

Misaki got worried now. She couldn't possibly get to the interview looking like how she was now! She wore a white blouse with a black collar that wrapped around her neck delicately and firmly. The sleeves flew down to her wrist as it let air flow inside. The end of the blouse was neatly tucked inside her black denim jeans with a brown _Guess _belt wrapped around near the bottom of her waist.

She looked fine. Beautiful and very smart-like until her own coffee spilled on her. Misaki sighs, feeling hopeless. It was now 1:20 PM. Her interview was at 2:00 PM. Misaki bit her lips, looking around for a small clothing shop.

There were many shops. Food and cloths both. There was also many buildings and skyscrapers...this is Tokyo after all...right?

"Ah ha!" Misaki murmured to herself as she crossed the street at the crossroad towards a white, shop. The sign read, "_Viola"_

_sounds pricey..._Misaki thought. When she was just outside the shop, she looked down at her purse. She stuck a hand inside, hoping for some spare bills in there.

She felt a paper. Hope gleaming in her eyes, she pulls out a bill. $50!

"Yes." Misaki whispers happily to herself. She doesn't usually love spending money, but this time, it was certainly important.

Misaki strutted inside. Until she finally notices the many eyes on her when she was inside the white, gold and fancy shop, she was in the woman's section. Misaki tried to ignore the fanciness and the elegant looking employees and shoppers. There was even a ginormous couch in the middle of the shop between the men and woman's cloths.

Misaki was looking at the blazers for woman...it came in so many colors.

"Isn't there a black...?" Misaki wondered as her hands flew across the rack. Red...white...gray blazers. "No way...!" Misaki muttered when she couldn't find a single black blazer. She was about to leave when her eyes found a black blazer on the rack behind her.

"Yes!" Misaki grabbed the black blazer and checked the size...small!

Excited, Misaki checked the time. It was 1:27.

_shit!_

Misaki took the blazer and headed for the cash register where three woman in a tight bun stood. Misaki completely forgot something then. She looked down at the blazer. A tag was sticking freely out of it. Misaki took the tag and checked the price.

"$78.99?!" Misaki nearly chocked in surprise. "I can't afford this!"

The feeling of Panic was dumped on her head once more as she spun around to put the blazer back and find something else to wear.

Before she could move out of the way, she looked up at the man in front of her. His white elegance of an aura was shimmering bright. He was like a god that suddenly came down. Her was like Apollo. His blond hair was a fascinating sunshine and his eyes were like a reincarnation of an Emerald diamonds itself! Misaki's eyes widen as she fell towards him closer. Her head bumped on his hard chest as she gasped at the hot feeling.

"AHH!" Misaki exclaimed as she felt something burning on her hand. The smell of coffee lingered and danced around her nose once more.

Misaki slipped then...on nothing? She felt the air behind push up on her was she fell backwards. Before she could actually fall, a strong and firm arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up slightly from the ground. Before she knew it, she was staring at the emerald eyes again. His eyes weren't emotionless...but she could feel a warmth of it.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

**_May 16th, 12:49 PM  
Walker's Corp, CEO's Office_**

"Hmm..."

His Emerald Diamond eyes focused, staring at the center black spot of the board. His eyes closed for a moment then opened, releasing his fingers, pushing the pressure on the dart.

Without him trying, and fast as lightning, the dart flew. Crashing on the air around it as the dart's end collided with the board. Performing a perfect hit for the perfect time.

"Sir...you should be-"

The man raised a hand and stood up so elegantly, the temporary secretary was speechless. The man approached the dart and took it out.

"I should be what?"

"Uh..." the girl fumbled with her papers that was securely wrapped around her arms, "um...you should be getting ready and looking over the files of the people who-"

"Are going to be my actual secretary?"

"Y-Yes!"

"I don't want to...can't you do that for me...?"

"But- this is something you're deciding of who is more worthy of being your secretary!"

The man sat back down in his black leather office chair with a sigh of annoyance. He didn't say anything for a long moment.

**_"_**Sir...?"

The man held a hand out then. "Papers."

He waited. Nothing. He looked behind him at the girl who stood with a huge grin. He shot her a look then she pushed herself back to reality. "Yes! Of course!"

The girl continued smiling as she placed the files in the man's hand. "Thanks...you can leave."

"Of course." The girl hopped out of the office, obviously smiling. She had never thought that the CEO was actually going to look over the files! He usually never does anything at the office!

After the girl shutted the door silently, the man smiled and stood up, stretching. "Air..." he moved towards the windows behind him. The huge, wall of glass and glass. Reflective windows. He was only on the 13th floor and it's so high up! The man opened one of his windows that he had installed just in case he felt hot.

As soon as the small window opened, wind started gushing inside with a huge force. He didn't flinch but he reacted when the wind blew into his office and flew all the files of the people who were trying out for the interview.

"..." he didn't say anything. He just walked calmly, like he always has, towards the blown away papers to pick them all up**_._**

He took his time. As he picked the files up, he read each that he had picked up. Some were pathetic. He could easily tell that some of the girls had faked their resume. So far he's picked up 28. He straightened the files and he strutted for the last one that was sitting beside his desk. He picked the file up and sat in his leather chair and started to read it.

"Sir?" A voice squeaked over the P.A.

"Yes...?" The CEO answered in a clear voice as his eyes scanned the file in surprise.

"You have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Your brother..."

"..." he was silent, reading the file still. "Let him in."

There was a small beep and the door unlocked. The door slowly opened, revealing a young and handsome man in black. His eyes were just like the CEO'S but a light shimmering sapphire. His hair wasn't as spiky as the CEO but it was a certainly black silk.

"Takumi!"

"Gerald." Takumi, the CEO, nodded at Gerald as he continued to read the file.

"What're you reading?" Gerald elegantly strolled over to a chair in front of Takumi desk, crossing his legs.

"A file of the people who wants to be my secretary." Takumi sighed.

"Oh! Right! The Interview in today right?" Gerald exclaimed, his thoughts were pushing into his mind, "you do need a new secretary especially after the old one..."

Gerald bit his lips, "sorry-"

"It's fine. In the past. I don't exactly care about her anymore." Takumi says. Gerald sat in silence, looking at the small desk clock on Takumi's desk. It was 1:09.

"What are you here for?" Takumi's voice made Gerald jump back. Gerald chuckled as he laid back in his chair.

"Right, Cecelia is coming over tonight." Gerald said, picking up a bald point pen from Takumi's desk and fiddling with it.

"So? I have work to do today." Takumi murmured. Takumi placed the file down.

Gerald peeked at the file that Takumi had placed down and smirked, "Doing what? Flirting with girls?" Gerald nodded his chin towards the file of the girl.

"No." Takumi rolled his eyes, "I'm not like you. Besides, not interested in a relationship."

"I'm sure your not and I don't flirt with girls." Gerald sneered.

"I find that hard to believe since you brag of your looks all the time."

"Yes, but I'm not looking for a girl either."

"Anyways, leave." Takumi pointed for the door behind Gerald.

Gerald frowned, "Fine. At least buy Cecelia something...a piece of clothing or something." Gerald said as he waved to Takumi and left with a huge grin. "I'm sure she'll love it!"

"Right..." Takumi sighed. He sat there for a few minutes. His thoughts were hardly on about Cecelia. He suddenly felt interested about the secretary interview.

"Sir?" A squeaky voice squeaked over the P.A...again.

"Yes, Mila?" Takumi's impatience took over again.

"Gerald told me to remind you to get something for Cecelia...sir." Mila sounded frightened, "he also me to remind you every 5 minutes...or so..."

"Alright alright! I'll leave right now." Takumi groaned, picking up his blazer. As he stepped outside the office doors, everyone outside stood up immediately with a startled look, bowing at him.

"If anyone asks, Mila, tell them I'll be out for a short time. I'll be back in time for the interview." Takumi watched Mila took a mental note.

Takumi slid into the elevator, sliding his arms into the holes of the black night blazer and buttoning it up.

As he got out from the elevator on the main floor, everyone stood, just like in his office, and bowed to him politely. Some greeted him "Good afternoon, Sir." Takumi honestly hated the treatments he get. The treatment of royalty or something like that.

"Sir!" A old male voice of violet stood out in the crowd. In a few seconds, a tall male in his thirties walked up to him, following Takumi's steps.

"Cedric. Call for my ride." Takumi waved his finger and Cedric was off.

He was at the doors now. He sighed and walked out, fresh air of Tokyo city smashed into him. He looked at his wrist watch. It was 1:18 PM. Takumi sighed as the his black, luxurious ride came up to him. Cedric ran up to Takumi and opened the car door for him, Takumi stepped inside and relaxed.

"Um...take me to.._Viola_." Takumi informed the chauffeur.

"Yes sir." the chauffeur nodded at Takumi through the mirror, and drove off.

"Coffee, sir?"

"Yes, Thank you." Takumi took the coffee.

Takumi sat there quietly and then asked the Chauffeur, "What do you suppose a girl would like?"

"Cloths, sir?"

"Cloths...? Like...?"

"I'm so certain. But my wife seems to love buying blazers to wear." The chauffeur said, almost surprised by Takumi's question, "she also loves shoes."

"That's not half bad." Takumi murmured. After a few minutes, they stop at a fancy looking store, the fonts "Viola" was a bright white outlines in black in cursive letters. Takumi nearly escaped a groan in exhaustion and laziness. "Thank you." Takumi said, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

Takumi stepped out of the car, many gasps and stares were on him. Girls and boys both as well as the employees that worked at the shop. Takumi didn't say or nod at any of them. He just walked into the shop, checking the time. 1:27 PM. He had to hurry.

Once Takumi was inside, he looked around the shop. There were many impressed and daydreamed faces but he ignored all of that. He decided to go to the cashier to get him something a girl would like. Takumi took a sip of his coffee. As he did, he couldn't help but notice a girl in front of him, standing there.

Curious, he continued walking but a startled look on his face when the girl suddenly spun around.

His eyes widened. The girl had amazing beauty. Her chocolate hair was magnificent as he shone a shimmering dark diamond in the light. Her dark amber eyes that looked like gold was stunning and it looked like it could pierce right into you. He didn't realize it, but he girl was getting closer to her and eventually bumping to his chest.

His hands felt light. Takumi realized he wasn't holding his coffee.

"AHH!" the girl exclaimed as Takumi reached a strong arm out below her waist to catch her fall. When her waist did fall onto his arm, she was surprisingly light.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at Takumi in surprise. He stared back, showing no emotions but surprise. It hit him then. He knew who she was.

_Misaki Ayuzawa, _a girl who was trying out to be his secretary.

"Are you alright?" he asked, giving her a small smile in reassurance that he wont let her fall.

* * *

_It's amazing who destiny and fate pull together. Its more amazing how they twist and pull the people's love story~_

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! Again, so sorry for the late update...like..._really late update! _Forgive me! Alas~ our Romeo and Cinderella encountered each other! All is left is to introduce themselves and the love and drama begins guys! I hope you enjoyed~! Fav, Follow and review for more of my modern Fairy tale~!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	3. 2- Fate & Nights

**Im so sorry for that late update this time...hey...on the bright side, it's faster then 6 months...? I had school problems...but anyways~ HOLY MOLY! 50 FOLLWERS?! Im going to die from happiness! Thank you! Enjoy my modern twist in Fairy tales~!**

_There's problems to every encounter. There's problems to every story. There's flaws in love. But there's not a flaw in fate's mind._

_Once upon a time, upon a string, upon a ring, upon a promise, upon a meeting, _

_Cinderella was determined for a new life. _

_Romeo was determined to forget. _

_Why was it hard then? _

_What did fate place upon them?_

* * *

**Takumi's P.O.V**

"Are you ok?" I asked. Giving her a small smile to assure her I won't let her fall. She continued to stare at me in awe. A part of me was hoping that she wasn't fantasizing about me.

"I'm fine." She murmured. She paused for a moment and then her expression and tone changed. She was suddenly angry, "I'm fine."

I nodded as she pushed herself out of my hold on her waist. I was in utter disbelief. She wasn't entranced by my looks? I pressed my lips together.

"Oh no..." she muttered. I followed her gaze down to her arms. My coffee spilled on the blazer that she held.

"I'm so sorry." I said, she looked like she wanted to scream. "It was my fault."

She didn't say anything for a long moment, I wondered what she was thinking. She was truly angry, I know that much.

"Excuse me..." I looked behind Misaki. One of the employees came up behind Misaki with a smirk. "You're going to have to pay for that, Miss."

"Uh..." Misaki reached into her pocket with an anxious look. When she took her hands out, she revealed a $50 bill. "I don't think I have enough..."

"Nonsense." The cashier chuckled with a dirty look, "all prices here are 50% off."

"What?" Misaki's jaw dropped. She looked around the store. I also just noticed. There was a purple banner hanging from 4 sides of the shop. Each wrote in gold handwriting, "Big sale! Everything 50% off!"

"T-Then...this blazer?"

"$39.99." The cashier smiled. Misaki chuckled in relief as she handed the woman her blazer. Misaki gave her her $50 bill.

"Thank you for shopping with us." The cashier handed Misaki her blazer in black paper bag with gold outlined. Misaki took the bag and checked the time.

She bit her lip.

"Um." I murmured. She glared up at me. She was angry. It was an accident though...right? I was truly shocked. She was entranced by my looks?

"What?" She muttered.

"I'm very sorry for...your blazer." I apologized, staring at the stain on her blouse.

"It's fine. This is better than nothing." She said coldly, holding up the bag.

"I'll buy you another one...a clean one." I offered.

"No. I'm already late and I can't be owing someone money right now." She looked away from me and walked away out the door.

I sighed. What's going on? She doesn't have clean cloths for the interview and my best guesses are that the other girls won't be so fond of her. I scratched my head and looked back at the Cashier.

"Get me a a clean black blazer...and a white one." I said, giving the girl a small smile.

Her smile widened as hope and desire sparkled in her eyes. "Yes !" She nodded quickly and ran off, her face was red of blush.

I waited a minute before the cashier came back with two blazers of the opposite colour and handed them to me carefully, still blushing. I ignored the looked of desire she gave me and took my exit through the glass sliding doors.

"Back to work." I sighed when I got onto my ride. The chauffer nodded at me through the front mirror.

The car moved as I buckled myself in. I really don't want to go back to work but I'm so called as curious about the girl. Her manners towards me was astonishing rude although she didn't know me...also she's late as well as dirty. I smirked. Will she make it? But she has determined and sharp eyes. I doubt that she'll drop out because she's late.

I closed my eyes for a moment and looked out the dark window. I saw her then.

Her long ponytail of a dark sweetened chocolate colour flipped around her waist as she ran as quick as she could. She bared her teeth as ran, reconciling that she was tired. Takumi was shocked to see her running barefoot as she held onto the edges of her heals that broke. Although it was a brief moment, their eyes met each other as he passed by quickly. She could see the determination and anger flashing through her eyes.

I leaned back in my chair. A smile playing on my lips. Maybe she'll be a good secretary. Maybe she's a true one.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Misaki breathed heavily through her nose to keep her air coming as she ran. She's late! She only had 12 minutes left to get to the Walker's building or else she's late and won't be able to do the interview if she end up being late! Misaki clutched her fist. This is trouble.

Also, Misaki didn't have a clean blazer! She couldn't believe she refused when the guy offered to buy her a blazer! Misaki continued running, mumbling to herself as she held her heels in her left hand.

Misaki's heels broke too!

Misaki continued to run for a while towards the stop light. Her anxiousness rises when she see's that so many were gathered there and the sign to walk still didn't flash.

Misaki looked around at the time she had for a possible shortcut. Nothing. The normal route was apparently all that she had.

_BLINK BLINK BLINK BLINK_

It was time to cross. Misaki didn't bother to wait, she started to run across the road. Pushing her way through the crowd that walked towards her.

She mumbles sorry's as she ran.

Misaki clenched her hand more, baring her teeth. She was awfully tired. But she pushed herself, she was angry at her tardiness. A black car drive pass her in a flash.

Even through the darkness of the windows, she sensed and saw a glint if green orbs. Ignoring the car, she ran faster.

After another 7 minutes of constant running, she was so close to Walker's Building that stood tall and grand towards the sky. She made it...right?

She couldn't stop her heavy breathing as she jogged towards the entrance.

"CEO!" Misaki heard a girl call out. Curious, Misaki turned her gaze towards the noise. The CEO. Misaki couldn't see him but she could definitely see a huge crowd like a flock of bird fighting over a piece a bread. Taking a step away and towards the entrance when she realized she didn't have time to see him, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Misaki answered when she took our her smartphone. She was almost to the auto sliding door.

"Misaki? Come here." A raspy and elegant voice spoke with harshness. Misaki froze.

"I have an interview to a-attend to..." her voice shook, picturing the woman whom was speaking to her.

"Are you arguing? To me?! I don't believe I let you go so you can do this to me!" The woman screeched and then choked down to a more calmer voice as Misaki shivered, "anyways. Come home. Now."

Misaki didn't say anything. She looked up slowly at the building. She feared this woman more than anything else. She feared her failure in life as well. Misaki bowed her head in defeat. This woman...this woman took her life. "Y-yes..."

"Good. Get here within half an hour. Late and you will regret this." The Woman hung up.

Misaki's arm fell. She felt her dreams and hopes being stepped on. She took a deal breath in and started to run again. A chance that will come once of being such a secretary of a CEO is so rare. She couldn't refuse this woman.

Misaki whipped her tears and started to run again...her legs felt weak. So weak she wanted to trip and fall from a cliff. She could've fell any second while her ran.

She didn't look back at the walkers building but she hoped for a chance. Another chance in getting a good job. She knew that this job wasn't going to be her future one. Her life...just didn't want her to have a good thing if her life...doesn't it?

* * *

Takumi was dumbfounded as he watched the chocolate haired girl run away from the building. What was going on? He had thought that she was going to the interview. The interview was important! She had even put in the efforts to get here without a taxi! She ran here and made it...and now she was running away!

He couldn't stay out for much longer. The interview was about to start. He nodded at Cedric to clear a path for him to get inside.

Cedric and Takumi shared a glance and Cedric began to clear the way for him that lead inside the Walker Building.

As Cedric and the others began to clear a way, Takumi took a step after another, slowly.

"Mila, are all the partisipants here?" Takumi asked the secretary that walked behind Takumi.

"Er...yes. I'm certain." Mila fumbled over her clipboard.

Takumi looked away from her and look up front, "wrong."

"Eh?"

"We're missing one."

"A-are we?! Which one?!"

Takumi ignored her question, "do we continue the interview?"

"Yes. Even if one is missing, we cannot let everyone else get their interview canceled." Mila spoke. Takumi nodded and sighed.

He felt disappointed. He was honestly looking forward to Misaki's interview. She seemed the most honest compared to the others that he seemed to think were only here to impress him.

Should he give the girl a chance though? If she'd run away, it must've been important.

" ? The interview is about to begin. We must hurry up." Mila showed him her wrist watch and Takumi nodded.

Takumi followed Cedric quickly with Mila following close behind him. There were other people behind him as the other judges to his interview. As soon as the glass elevator opened up, he walked inside followed by his companions. Once they reached the 10th floor of the interview room, many ladies were sitting quietly on waiting chairs.

They each dressed as nicely as they could. A crazy amount of make up that made Takumi tired. Fixing their hair, the stood to bow to Takumi as professional like as they could. Ignoring them, Takumi took his seat behind a long table where him and his companions sat. Him in the middle.

Takumi looked over at Mila and nodded.

Mila smiled and looked at girls that sat in a long row of chairs, waiting silently, staring heavenly at Takumi.

"Let's get started!" Mila stood up straight and looked at each of the girls. Mila mentally counted the girls and smiled. "There is 28 of you. We'll start off with 4 girls. Like a normal interview, you will answer our questions and we judge. Each of you has a tag with a number, we'll call in your number when we are ready. That's all."

"Numbers 4, 10, 17 and 21 are up first. The rest of you may wait outside." Cedric read off his list and gestured the other girls outside that still swooned over Takumi.

The four girls took their seats in front of the long table. Mila, that sat beside Takumi and Cedric, who sat on the other side of Takumi, began asking the girls questions. Takumi didn't seem interested.

Takumi turned around in his spinning chair so that he was facing the large screen of glass instead of faving the girls. Mila looked at him and sighed but continued.

It's been officially 2 hours and half and every time Mila asked at the end, "How are they?"

Takumi would wave them off with a hand, not really impressed. The girls would become depressed.

The interview wasn't over though. They were missing Misaki who didn't get a chance in the interview.

"Sir!" Mila exclaimed, "you didn't listen to their answers did you? How are you going to pick your secretary?!"

"They were fake and you know it, Mila." Takumi said in an emotionless tone. "They were only interested in me. Not the job. It's likely they won't do their job and slack off."

"But you need are secretary! You rejected all of them!"

"One is missing." Takumi spun around in his chair to face Mila. "You haven't interviewed her yet."

Mila sighed. "Should I change her interview date?"

Takumi shrugged. Mila continued to stare intensely at Takumi, "she missed the interview. Wouldn't that show her lack of responsibility?"

Takumi didn't say anything. That got on Mila's nerves but his nodded, "I'll call her tonight...um...Misaki Ayuzawa huh?"

"I'm going home." Takumi said, standing up in his chair and taking his leave.

He could feel Mila, his temporary secretary as well as cousin, glaring at Takumi. Takumi wasn't 8n that much of a happy mood now.

He was still mystified. Why did she leave?!

Takumi took out his smart phone and texted Cedric, "_Tell my family I'll skip the dinner. Give Cecelia the blazer too._"

Takumi took off his own blazer. It was hot. He was annoyed. He didn't feel like a family visit. But he felt like a visit to a sorrowful memory.

* * *

**5:37 PM**

**Ayuzawa Residence **

Misaki jangled the keys in the key hole of the house as she felt as annoyed and feared as she could.

The door unlocked and Misaki slowly entered the house.

"Misaki?" A sharp voice echoed the dark house.

"I'm here." Misaki called out, concealing the in her voice.

"Your late." The voice screamed and then lowered, "2 hours late!"

"I'm sorry. I had problems on the way." Misaki shook. She walked down the hallway, following the voice. She came into the living room where a woman sat on the couch beside the fire place. She looked displeased. She continued to glare at Misaki as she walked slowly inside.

"Quickly, get over here." The woman snapped.

Misaki flinched and followed orders.

"I though I had told you to throw their belongings." The woman pointed a long nail towards the box in front of the fireplace that burned and crackled of a sharp flame. "Why is it that I found this in in the basement?"

"I'm sorry." Misaki bowed her head as she sat on her knees.

"Burn them."

Misaki's eyes widen as she snapped her head up to the woman.

"But-"

"_Burn them_."

"STEPMOTHER!" Misaki nearly yelled as fear and pain began to work up. This woman wanted her to burn away the memories she had left of her parents.

"Do _not_ call me that!" The woman screamed, rage gleamed in her eyes, "I am fool to think of you as my own! I had told you to never call me your mother..._madame_ will do."

"M-madam...please! Let me keep the-" Misaki began to get up but a hand got in her way. The hand was quick and painful. The hand had scrapped across her delicate and pink cheek that had formed in her sorrow.

"I told you to burn them and you will. Such a disobedient girl. Your father did not know how to raise you." The madame tsked and looked away from Misaki, who sat back on her bottom again, in disgust.

"Burn them." The woman combanded once more. Misaki frowned and nodded again. She turned her body to the box and reached out, "Quickly."

Misaki took one item...a picture frame with a family photo of her family...her once alive family...her mother, father, sister as well as herself. She clutched ro the picrure and loosened and tossed the picture in the burning flames. Misaki felt her heart drop.

Many thoughts turned in her mind. Sorrow, memories, regret, vengeance. All kinds of thoughts. Her heart was going to explode. She now left her life of freedom to this woman.

"That wasn't so hard." The woman laughed an evil laughter full of joy and evilness. "Do the same with the rest."

A tear drop rolled down her cheek as Misaki silently weeped and the tear dropped into the flames along with her last memories of her family.

She sacrificed it all.

Misaki didn't look at the blond beside her that quickly crouched beside Misaki. The girl smirked at Misaki's painful look.

"Too bad for you~!" The girl chuckled, flipping her hair and leaping to her mother's side.

A stepmother and a stepsister...this wasn't a life to Misaki. Misaki clenched her hands. She didn't want this. She wants to run. Run far away to start her life over.

* * *

**8:21 PM **

It was dark outside. The pitchness of the darkness was terrifying. Full of sadness and fate. Taking steps and steps towards the blackness, Takumi kept his hands in his pocket from feeling the coldness and loneliness.

Why was he suddenly drawn to this place of all places? Takumi quickly took silent steps, His memories flashing back to his mind. He allowed his milliom shattered heart break into another million pieces.

He wants to forget. He wants to forget. He wants to forget everything about her. He wanted to forget his _Juliet_.

Everything was quiet. Peaceful but tense. There was no light to be found. In the darkness there was nothing but trees and a small park.

The swing swung in a steady pace of the wind. It was quiet. So quiet but he could hear his memory replaying in his mind.

Takumi stopped his pace when he reached the edge. Bellow him was small rocks that scattered around the park where children used to play and laughed around with joy.

In front of him wasn't what he expected. He continued to stare at the girl that swung slowly at the swings, her head bowed and her hair let loose.

He continued to stare at the weeping girl until she raised her brown hair from her have to stare at him.

His cold emerald eyes met her sad amber ones. Why did the feeling of reasurrence surrounded him? Why did the feeling of fate completely captured him in its prison? Why did he see her again.

He asked for the second time towards the girl when she stared wide eyed at him, "Are you alright?"

* * *

_You don't meet by plans and connection. True soul mate don't meet. They find. No matter where. They find each other in the darkness and lead each other out. _

_With our now cold Romeo and our heart broken Cinderella, will their hearts mend ad fate tie their strings? _

* * *

**Well. That's a wrap! I, again, apologize for the awfully late update! Please understand the business of school! I'm not suresistant weather you liked this chapter or not but...I had so many problems while writing this chapter! Like- what will happen after the coffee accident?! Sorry! **

**Anyways, I do hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try my best for a faster update this time! **

**Bye Bye! **

**~WhiteAngel83**


	4. 3- Wishes & Swings

**Hello everyone~! Enjoy Chapter 3~!**

* * *

_In the last chapter, our Romeo finds our weak and delicate and beautiful Cinderella alone in a park in the middle of the forest, alone and broken. They say if you meet someone more than 3 times in the same day, it was meant to be. _

_Was it meant to be for our Hero and Heroine? Was it fate and destiny that our fairy tales met? Or was it the strong connection?_

_Let's find out._

_Once upon a fateful night..._

* * *

**8:21 PM**

"Are you alright?" Takumi had asked for the second time towards the lost and sad girl who sat, weeping, on the old swing set .

The girl stared at him for a moment then bowed her head as tears still continued to fall and trickle down her scarlet cheek.

She girl never muttered a word for a moment of silence. Her continuous wimp echoed throughout the silence of nature that had surrounded the small park.

Sighing with a curious gleam in his eyes, her slowly made his way towards the swing next to the shattered girl.

As he sat, he stared at her. What had happened when she had left the Walker Building?

"Hey." He murmured quietly, "Talk."

It didn't do much difference in her crying for moments, but he patiently sat there beside her, waiting for her to face him.

"Who are you?" She asked as she whipped her tears, her voice still broken.

He shrugged as he looked up at the starry sky, "No one important."

She continued to stare down at the ground, "Then I don't have to tell you anything."

"You could if you wished." He smiled as he looked down at the chocolate haired maiden who held both her hands on the chains and as she allowed the wind to gently push against her body.

Takuki shrugged again, "It's late out here...in the dark forest. Why're you here?"

"Am I not allowed?"

"You'll get hurt."

"Why do you care?" She scoffed, "I can protect myself."

Takuki considered it for a moment and smirked, "Can you? You don't look that strong."

Misaki narrowed her eyes, glaring up at Takumi, "Alright, I don't look tough. But I beat anyone at anytime."

"Then there's no need for crying." He leaned his blond head against the chains as the wind played with his hair.

She frowned and stared off towards the forest behind beside her, "I couldn't defeat this one person."

He didn't say anything, except for looking back at his own past of people he couldn't defeat. "Same here."

Misaki looked up at him with an interested look, "you too?"

He chuckled a grim one as he looked at her as well, "Yea. Guess we're not good enough."

She didn't smile but looked up at the sky that Takumi had stared at a few minutes ago. The look in her eyes was distant and sad. Like she was just looking back like how he had.

"Hey."

"What, stalker?" She answered in a simple and distant tone.

"Stalker?" He said as his eyes widened in why she had called him that.

"We met at that store...you past me while I was running and now you're here at the same park." She explained, "What else should I call you?"

He sighed, amused. "I'm simply a citizen who passed your path."

"Isn't that what you call a stalker?" She snorted.

"Hey. Tell me why you were crying?"

"...Why?"

"I'm curious."

"That's no excuse for me to tell you." She rolled her eyes.

"Then...let's make it fair? I'll tell you why I'm here and you tell me your reason?"

"Why should I care about why you're here?" She groaned in annoyance, closing her eyes. "You're a stranger!"

"What do you mean? Aren't we friends?" He stared at her with curious eyes as if it wasn't obvious that they were friends.

"We're not friends!" She growled.

He shrugged for the third time and said, "Well, I'll still tell you. We won't cross paths again, right?" He pointed out. She sighed in defeat. It was true. It was likely that they won't meet again after this. He was just a guy wandering around.

"I won't listen." She looked away.

He smiled and took a breath in. "I took a break from my family to come here." He sighed with a frown, "I came here to revisit my past. I made a promise with someone to meet her here."

Misaki blinked in surprise, she stared up at him as if fir the first time, she met her twin who had the small interest.

"Me too." She murmured, "I took off from my family and came here because...it's the place where I met someone special and agreed to meet up here."

"You too huh?" He chuckled, "my family is troublesome. I'm not very fond of them."

"My family isn't even my real one?" Misaki nodded in agreement, "I have a stepmother and a step sister...my family died."

This wasn't what he was expecting. He would've suspected that she had a fight with someone important but she was crying about her family. He felt a strong urge to feel very strongly about her. To feel very proud of her for with standing her family.

She looked very distant as a small smile was placed on her lips as she stared and kicked the sand below her. She was strong. He could be certain of this.

"I still have a family...but they don't accept me. I'm only a half of that family."

"Half?"

"Yes. My parents...weren't married. Illegitimate child...I am." he sighed.

Misaki didn't respond. More like, she didn't know how to respond. They left the moment of silence until she spoke up again, "I didn't get to go to my interview."

"You didn't?"

"No...I was called home by my stepmother." She looked as though she was going to cry again. Takumi decided he didn't need to hear anymore. It was as if that her voice, eyes and mind told him the whole story. Her stepmother was probably not very pleasant.

"I see...maybe you might get another chance?" He reached a hand out to place it on her shoulders but he pulled it back.

"I probably won't. They need responsible people...that people that stood up to them for something else." She clenched her fist at the fact that she missed her chance for a good job.

"But...they will recognize your effort to make it on time if it wasn't for your step mother. You would've made it...and you had. Just...not to the interview." He pointed, "Effort is important."

She chuckled and stood up from her little swing, "Ya...with effort I can get other jobs too I guess...it's hard to find a good job these days though."

He nodded in agreement though he couldn't relate to her words.

Though it was cheating, he stood up as well as walked out of the park and towards the flower patch that was close by. Misaki followed his back, standing still, wondering what he was doing.

Takumi spotted long wild flowers that stood out with a brilliant white in the moonlight. He plucked out the long stem and walked back to Misaki.

When her was there, he held out his hand. "Let me see your hand."

Reluctantly and confused, she held it out with ease.

Takumi stared at her pale and dirty hand that was slightly burned somehow. He frowned inside but kept a gentle mask on. He took her hand.

It was very warm and delicate, like he could shatter it any second. What was she doing at home?

He took her ring finger as he took her ring finger and tied the flower stem around her finger. Her eyes widened.

"Good." He smiled at the white flower that stood at the top of her ring finger. He allowed her to take her hand away to study it.

He saw a gleam of sadness and surprise in her eyes.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"To make a wish." He raised a finger and smiled at her.

Her face scrunched into a dumbfounded and amused face. "You're not going to tell me to make a wish on this, right?"

"I am."

"It won't work."

"Let's try it. There's 5 pedals. Pluck one out every 2 minutes and wish in your head. Wish for a second chance for your interview. Save the pedals though. It's for extra luck for the wish to come true!"

"Will this even work?" She snorted.

"I've tried it once or twice." He shrugged. "It works. Trust me."

"Sure." She sighed as she looked at flower.

She only had just met him. It was a joke right? Every though it won't come true, she may as try it. Say if it does happen, she'd be the happiest girl.

"I'll try it." She sighed as she pinched a pedal with her fingers lightly and tugged it out. She closed her eyes and wished.

Takumi stared at the maiden. She had her head bowed and a white delicate pedal in her fingers as she wished for a second chance. The moon started to shine though the forest trees and it shone on her with brilliance.

She looked like an angel that just came down, while praying.

"Every 2 minutes...right?" She asked. He didn't realize that she had opened her amber eyes to stare up at him.

He nodded, "remember to keep the pedals until your wish comes true."

"Whatever you say." She smiled.

"I promise it...your wish will come true," He pointed at the flower ring, " as long as you have that."

"Thank you...I just have to wait 2 minutes."

He nodded and looked down at his wrist watch. "It's almost 9...I should be getting home."

"Me too."

Before he turned around to walk back to his penthouse, she looked down at the brunette with a smile, "It's Takumi."

She looked up at him and crossed her arms, "Tryin' to be friends with me?"

He nodded with a smirk.

"Friends cross paths all the time...we won't see each other."

"Can I still have your name?" He asked.

She looked at him doubtfully and rolled her eyes, "My name is Misaki."

"I do hope your dreams come true, Misaki." He held out a hand. She took it, "Thank you."

Even with a brief conversation, she was a woman of her word. A woman with bravery and honesty.

Perhaps her got her personality wrong. He's going to be honest, he felt a strong hope for her to come to a bright future.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "2 minutes are up!"

He watched her pluck out another pedal from the ring and wished upon it and then lightly tucking it inside her front pocket. When she opened her eyes, it was warm and sincere and also hopeful.

He didn't know why, but why did he feel them as more than strangers who crossed paths? Why does he feel a strong connection with her?

"If you do see me again, tell me if your wish came true." He waved at her as he began to walk away out from the park. "We'll celebrate."

* * *

"Speaking of the devil..." Gerald exclaimed as Takumi came through the door, "There he is, the king of this house~!"

"Gerald...What're you doing here?" Takumi sighed as he hung his keys on the small hook on the door. He unbuttoned his blazer and laid it across his leather crow coloured couch. Hey took a seat beside Gerald.

"To tell you Cecelia canceled her visit. She's coming back instead in 2 months." Gerald said with a relief sigh as he took the wine glass and took a sip out from it.

"Ok...is that my wine?"

"Yea. Found it laying around so why not?" He spun the red wine around as if it was amusing.

"Hey Gerald." Takumi said, "I think I want a 2 month break."

Gerald froze and nearly choked on his wine as he grabbed the nearest napkin on the counter table, "You're joking, right?"

"No. You can take over for that 2 months." He pointed at Gerald, "It was your company to begin with. "

"Yes, but Takumi, are you planning to postpone the secretary selection?!" Gerald asked. Takumi nodded.

"I decided to give the girls a while to prepare."

Gerald rolled his eyes and laid back in his seat while groaning, "You're a mad man, Takumi. You do realize the girls need the money right?"

"Then they'll get part time jobs while they wait. It is a test." Takumi said, "I can't be having fake girls as my secretary."

"That's fine then. I'll tell Mila if you don't want to tell her." Gerald murmured as he reached into his blazer pocket and took out a SAMSUNG galaxy S5.

"Alright. I'd like to take a break from her lectures anyways."

Gerald considered that and speed called Mila.

Takumi stood up and stretched as he left Gerald with Mila on the phone. He walked to the open staircase up to his room to change into fresh clothing.

It should've been 10 minutes by now since he gave Misaki the flower. He smiled. After this call, Misaki will be getting a call from Mila at any moment. She wouldn't be very happy about waiting for two months.

He pulled off shirt until his chest was bare of clothing. Gerald walked in while scratching his head in frustration.

"Well. Mila sure killed my ear drums. That was pleasant. But she said fine...I'll have to take over though..."

Takumi smirked and Gerald glared.

"Are you planning to chill out here?" Gerald waved his hand behind him to indecate the penthouse.

"No. It's a vacation...which means, away from people like you." Takumi grabbed a t-shirt and put it on.

"We can track you."

"The tracker is on my phone. I'll leave it here and get another one."

"Ohh," Gerald chuckled, "You found out about the tracker?"

"I found out about a long time ago." Takumi said he threw his phone lightly on his King bed and walked out of his room.

"I really do have a sharp brother." Gerald sighed as he crossed his arms with a smile.

"Take care of the place will you?" Takumi called out.

"Sure thing~!"

Takumi headed for the kitchen to grab a glass of wine and then headed straight for the bed that faced the large screen of glass towards in the building.

Taking a sip, his thoughts floated to the past. He sighed at the dark memories. Somehow, his thoughts took a turn and floated to the brunette.

Annoyed, his pinched the bridge of his nose as he laid back against the pillows.

He couldn't be thinking of someone.

He couldn't be.

* * *

**The Next Day **

A room." Takumi said.

"Yes, . I'll assign you on the top floor." The lady bowed slightly as she began to scribble on a sign up paper. She turned the binder towards Takumi to sign.

Takumi signed it, "I'll be staying for 2 months."

"Yes." She smiled as he started to turn around towards a whole wall of keys. She searched for his key. It was at tye far right where the keys were painted gold for First Class.

"Here you are. Room 1002." She gave him the key and he took it and nodded.

"Oh and...if someone were to ask, I'm not staying here." He winked and the lady blushed a nodded quickly.

He smiled, "Thank you."

As he turned around from the lobby counter and to the elevator along with his luggage, her fixed his suit and ran a hair through his hair. This caused the people around him to stare in awe.

He sighed in annoyance as he got on the elevator.

Pressing the 10th floor, he dangled and twirled the gold keys in his hand.

"Wait!" He heard a yell from the lobby toward him.

As the doors began to close, he quickly pressed the "Open" button and the doors began to open immediately.

He turned his gaze to the brunette.

His eyes widened. Could it be? Why was it her he met right that moment?

The amber eyed girl mirrored his expression. Her eyes were filled of disbelief and shock. So was his.

"Takumi!" she exclaimed.

It took a moment to reply but he smiled as he took off his sunglasses.

"Misaki." He greeted.

* * *

**Review, Follow and Favourite~**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	5. 4- Promises & a Job

**I am back~! God. School is pressuring me so much and I have grad soon...which is reason 1 for my tardiness in updating. But next time, I hope you guys dont doubt me. I hope yiu guys will still believe that I hadnt given up on Fanfiction! I love this stiry just as much as you do! I'm so sorry~ but~ Chapter 4 of my Romantic Fairy Tale drama; Romeo and Cinderella!**

**~ Enjoy**

* * *

_They say that love is a beautiful thing. A fascinating thing. A magical thing. A mysterious thing. How does it work? How is the soul mate decided? Why is the feeling so strong? _

_Remember. You decide your love ones. Destiny chooses who will leave you. _

_Love once...that love will continue even to your next life. _

* * *

"Misaki." Takumi greeted.

The elevator began to beep then and Misaki, still with a shocked look, continued to head into the elevator. She walked to stand beside Takumi.

"Um...what're you doing here?" She asked with an awkward chuckled.

"I rented an apartment here."

"Oh." She murmured, "I live here."

"Do you?" He chuckled, giving her a surprised and pleasant look. "What a coincidence."

Misaki pursed her lips and nodded slightly, looking away from Takumi. She looked at the button floors. Forgotten to press her floor, she quickly reached out to press floor 5. When had done so, she realized that floor 10 was glowing red.

"Hey...floor 10...are you...?" She stumbled.

Takumi looked from the button to her and nodded. It was amusing yet frustrating to watch her eyes widen.

"That's...first class!" She gasped.

"What about it?" He asked, hoping that she wasn't one of those gold diggers from the interview the other day.

Misaki quickly shook her head, random thoughts running through her head. Misaki was silent as the elevator began to rise. She would've spoke to him. It was awkward, she had never thought that she would meet him again!

Slowly, she took a glance at the tall, blond man, then back at the floor.

"Did your wish come true?" His velvet voice questioned.

Misaki looked at him and nodded with a smile, "Surprisingly! I never thought he'd give me another chance...but...they said I'd have to wait a few months...he's on vacation."

"Vacation?"

"They didn't tell me full answers. I was just happy...but it's all thanks to you and uh..." she held up her finger, "the ring too!"

"You still have it." He chuckled.

Misaki nodded, "should I give it back?"

"It's withering...keep it...if you have more wishes I mean."

"Uh...I'm not sure if it'll last though." Misaki frowned as she examined the flower, which it had the wrinkly pedals that fell lightly against her finger.

"You could always pick another." He pointed out.

Misaki nodded with a smile.

The elevator rang a small, "ding!". Misaki raised her head and turned to Takumi, "Uh...I'm off."

Takumi smiled, "Take care."

Misaki pursed her lips with a smile as she stumbled out that elevator. Before she could walk even an inch away from the elevator, Takumi spokes up.

"Hey!" He halted her.

"Yea?"

He smirked, "I promised a celebration. Let's celebrate later."

It was hard to see but her eyes dimmed yet glowed. She smiled and nodded with a cheerful look.

"Here..." Takumi reached into his pocket, keeping his hold on her amber orbs and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "My number...tell me when you're free."

When he held it out, Misaki took the paper that he had scribbled onto. She studied the number.

"Uh...I guess I should give you mine..." Misaki realized as she fumbled a search in her bag.

"Here." Takumi handed her a card. Misaki looked up and nodded slightly, taking the card and pen he offered. She quickly scribbled numbers.

"I have to go." Misaki bowed and waved to him goodbye.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Ya."

"Good luck with your interview."

"A bit too early for that." Misaki called as she walked down the hall with a small smile.

Takumi sighed. What was he going to do if she had found out that he was the CEO? Why did he kept it from her in the first place?

When it was his turn to get off, he stalked out and walked gracefully down the hall to his apartment. Opening it with his keys, he hadn't bothered to take a look around. Straight to his bedroom it was.

"Vacation huh...?" He murmured when he laid on his bed, his arms holding his head at the back, "What am I going to do...?"

* * *

Jangling the keys in the key hole, Misaki groaned, frustrated. She had never really expected for herself to meet the guy again. Tying to ignore the thoughts in her head, she heard a click in the lock and she pushed the door open.

Her apartment was a small condo. She was actually able to afford it because of her friends of work. It wasn't like other condos though. Hers was just plain and small, barely any furnature. Just things she needed.

After sitting on the black leather couch, Misaki noticed the smell and noises around the apartment.

Confused and suspicious, Misaki slowly got up and snuck to the Kitchen.

"Erika!" Misaki exclaimed, sighing in relief that it wasn't a burglar.

The redhead spun on her heels and waved at Misaki with a happy expression, "Yo~"

"What're you doing here?" Misaki asked, approaching the red head that stood in front of the stove.

"Mmm...me and my husband got into a little fight, y'know?" Erika shrugged, flipping the frying pan. "So, figured I should take a chill pill."

"By coming to my house?"

"Obviously. Got no where else to go."

"But how'd you get in?"

"Picked the lock believe it or not." Erika smiled, "You have any syrup?"

"No I don't and you broke into my house!" Misaki scoffed.

"It's not breaking in if it's a friend. Right?" Erika asked, grabbing some plates in the drawers.

"No. You broke in." Misaki said.

"Sorry! Just lemme stay for a few days, huh?" Erika pouted, clasping her hands together. "Please~ only til Toroka calls me."

"Erika...fine. I don't have an extra bed though." Misaki sighed, walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of syrup.

"It's fine I'll sleep on the couch and...Liar! You did have syrup!" Erika snatched the bottle from Misaki's hand with a scowl. Misaki gave a small smile.

"Hey, by the way, what's up with your job?" Erika asked, pouring the syrup on the 2 plates of pancakes.

"The CEO's on vacation. Gotta wait a few months." Misaki sighed, taking one of the plate of pancakes.

"Hmm..." Erika nodded, "Then what're you going to do til then?"

"Get a part time job." Misaki said, taking a bite of the pancake, "I still have a bill to pay."

"Right. Come work at the coffee shop with me then. The manager will adore you." Erika offered, taking a bite of her pancake as well.

"I guess. But I think it'll be only for a month at least." Misaki said.

"Sure." Erika nodded, "I'll tell the manager. Feel free to come by and work as you wish~!"

Misaki sighed and nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

"Anything for a dear friend!" Erika laughed as she swung her arm over Misaki's shoulders. "I do owe you alot."

* * *

**5 days later**

"One Creme Latte? Coming right up!" Misaki smiled at the costumer as she pressed buttons on the ordering device.

The costumer left with a vibrating order ball so that when his order was ready, the ball would vibrate and he would know that it was his turn.

Misaki smiled as the next costumer came. "Welcome to Diamond House, what would like today?"

This was the famous Diamond House in Tokyo. Everyday, a bunch of people both old and young would come here and relax here.

They had everything. A set of 4 TVs in the middle for the people to get the latest Tokyo news from all 4 sides. All the tables were a large Music device with earbuds connect in case they didn't want to listen to the news but it still acts like a table.

Cushions on the seats and booths as well as a small bar on the other side of the cafe.

Upstairs was a a Karaoke house with house proof walls. If they wanted to order anything, they had iPads up there to place their order and we would come running.

This was the Tokyo Diamond House. A cafe, a bar, a karaoke house and a home of all the Tokyo Citizens.

"Thank you, we will have your oder ready in a few minutes." Misaki smiled at the costumer as he walked away.

"Misaki!" Erika yelled as she came running to her in the everyday Diamond House uniform. "I'll take your station. Satsuki wants you to try out our new drive through."

"Sure!" Misaki smiled as she took the head set from Erika. Misaki quickly ran over to a drive through window.

As a car pulled up, Misaki smiled at the costumer, "Did you order 2 Tokyo Burgers and a large coke?"

"Yes." The girl said and Misaki handed her a light blue paper bag with the Diamond House's Symbol. A large sparkly Diamond behind a large black medieval 'H'.

"Thank you, come again~" Misaki waved as the girl drive away.

Misaki got ready for the next order.

She heard at beep in her headset and she opened up the sliding window to hand over the next order.

"Hi. Did you order Diamond House's regular light coffee blend?" Misaki looked at the costumer but froze when she saw who it was.

The bond's face mirrored hers with a smile, "I did."

"Uh...here." Misaki handed the blue bag.

"Didn't I say that we would cross paths again?" Takumi smiled at her.

"You didn't." She rolled her eyes.

"Is this your job for the next 2 months?"

"How'd you know that it was 2 months?"

Takumi shrugged as he took a sip if his coffee, "Didn't you say?"

"No."

"Then...lucky guess?" He chuckled, his Emerald eyes shimmering with a sigh.

"Hurry and _go_." Misaki scowled, "You're holding up the line!"

Takumi smiled an apology. "Sorry. I'll get going. Since we met each other by chance a multiple times. May as well celebrate your wish come true?"

Misaki had completely forgot. It was a couple days ago when he had given her his number. "Sure...but I'm kind of busy."

"Then...after your shift?" He asked.

Misaki shrugged. "Sure."

He smiled and drove away. "I'll see you then."

Misaki couldn't help but feel creeped out by all of this. Why did she keep running into him? Why did she feel like they were bound to each other? Why did she suddenly felt an urge to know him even more?

A beep beeped in her ear and a voice yelled at her, "_What's holding up the line_?!"

"Sorry, Honoka. I'll speed it up!" Misaki nervously said. Honoka wad a scary girl.

A Growl came from the other line, _"Hurry up_!"

* * *

**Later that evening...**

"Misaki, you're really improving in this job~" Erika sang as she hopped beside Misaki, stealing a bite from her cake. "And it's only been a few days!"

"Thanks. I should participate while I'm here. I don't want to slow your business. " Misaki smiled at Erika as she took a sip of her water.

"You don't!" Erika smiled and was about to say something else when Honoka, the ginger spoke up.

"But she really did slow down the drive through today." Honoka muttered as she sat at the bar, looking at the other girls sitting at the booths.

"She had bit of a problem. Big deal. It was her first day at drive thru." Erika exclaimed. "She did a pretty good job figuring it out herself when I didn't even explain everything to her."

"Whatever. Misaki, while you're working here, don't slow me down, Alright?" Honoka glares at Misaki. Misaki frowned at her cold gaze but nodded.

"Honoka~ go easy on her." Satsuki sang. "You know I don't like your attitude when it's like this~"

"Hey guys." A high pitched voice called as it came through the door with a ring. Everyone turned to the person.

"Hey Aoi~" Erika waved at the blond that waked through the door.

Misaki stared at Aoi, still not believe in the fact that Aoi was a boy. Dressed in a dress and a perfect wig was convincing enough that make her think at he was a boy.

"Guys, there's some dude sitting out there." Aoi said in his perfect girl voice, crossing his arms. "He didn't even notice me walking by!"

Aoi was an internet sensation. Of course, he didn't like to be a boy. Dressing as girl really suited him and he loved it. Getting attention is his main goal.

"What guy?" Satsuki murmured.

"I don't know. I walked by here after school and he was there." Aoi placed an arm on his hips as he took a plate of cake from a worker.

"You mean he was there the entire day?!" Satsuki gasped, her eyes lit of anxiety.

"Oi. Manager, don't you think there's a chance that he's a gangster?" Honoka asked, crossing her legs. "He could be here for money."

"Doesn't look like it." Aoi sighed, "He was awfully handsome."

"Handsome?"

"Ya. Blond hair...it looked like a really deep platinum. Nice lean body. Green eyes..." Aoi carried on but Misaki had stopped breathing for a moment.

_Could it be?_ Had Takumi waited for her all day? She had hoped not. If he had, she knew that she'd feel really sorry.

She started to hear squealing as she looked up to see the girls that worked here crowding around the entrance to look out the window to stare at the man that stood beside his elegant black Chevrolet.

"Who could it be?" Erika murmured, seeming to be the least interested.

"He's so _cute_!" A girl squealed.

"Oh my _gosh_!" Said another. "So cool~"

Misaki bit her lips. "Hey, Erika, are you staying for a bit longer?"

"Ya. Satsuki said that I should stay to help her clean up the Karaoke house upstairs."

"Alright. Then...I'll head home first." Misaki smiled as she grabbed her bag and jacket and ran towards the crowd of girls, trying to push through.

80% of her was only wishing that that he blond with green eyes was not Takumi. If it was, that meant he was there for a full 10 hours. The other 20% was pleased that here had kept his word and waited for her to celebrate for wish come true.

When she had pushed passed the crowd of girls, she stumbled out, nearly tripping.

She snapped her gaze up at that her when she was out.

There he was. Before her, the man that crossed her paths in ways she never expected. The man who she barely knew but shared with her his problems. The man that had comforted her and helped her make her wish come true.

The blond guy with Emerald orbs stood in front of her. His figure so unblieveable just as his looks. The man that stood beside his car, staring at her.

"Why?!" Misaki bursted. "_Why_ did you wait here all day?"

"I didn't say I would?" He asked in his velvet voice.

"No!" Misaki scoffed.

"Sorry. I didn't have anything else go do anyways." He shrugged.

"Still! You should have came inside to at least eat!" Misaki scowled.

"We can go and eat now." He offered, "We did agree to celebrate your acceptance to get that job interview."

Misaki frowned. Why was he doing this?! Why was he being so kind to her?! Why was this stranger helping her out so much?

"Shall we go?" He asked, holding out out a hand.

Misaki shook her head. "I don't even know you."

"But we are _friends_." He smiled. "Let's go celebrate."

Misaki felt mumurs behind her. She wanted to refuse his hand. But it was rude. If she didn't accept, she had a feeling that he'd return down her path to offer her a celebration until she accepted.

Misaki walked towards him, but ignoring his hand that he held out because she felt embarrassed. "Where to?"

"Let's get a drink?" He offered as he move his hand away. Misaki nodded.

"Hop in." He opened the car door for her. Misaki wanted to laugh at his gentleman nature but she just smiled.

"Kidnap me and you'll regret it."

"No worries." He chuckled. "I'll just kidnap you for an hour or two."

She watched as Takumi walked around the car and hopped in beside her.

It was warm in the car. It smelled like a fresh feild of roses in the daylight. Did something smelled this elegant?

They drive away from Diamond House, leaving gasps form the girls back there.

"I still don't know who _you_ are." Misaki muttered.

"You don't have to. I just promised a celebration didn't I?" Takumi said at the drive down the streets of the Tokyo Night. Shimmering Tokyo lights shining.

Why did this moment feel so familiar? Why did she feel such a strong _deja vu?_

Misaki stared at the blond beside her. Why did she accept with her aching heart that was screaming for love again?

Why did she feel such security and calmness when he was in her presence?

Why does she forget her worries even though she just met him?

* * *

**Flash Back~**

**Years...years back**

_"Misaki, don't worry. I'll only steal you for tonight~" he laughed as he pressed down the the gas pedal to speed the car up. _

_Misaki laughed as he pulled down the windows and air rushed inside. "I just met you." _

_"I did promise to take you out since I won the bet." He said. _

_"It wasn't even a bet!" Misaki exclaimed and giggled as the air blew against her face as he smirked as he raced down the Tokyo roads. _

_"I'm still kidnapping you." he smirked as the air ruffled up his usual perfect hair that swayed to the side._

* * *

Misaki frowned at the memory. That's why it was_ deja vu_. This moment...was just like her meeting with him.

A part of her now wanted to refuse Takumi. Another part wanted to accept Takumi and hope that their relationship won't be like the past.

She just hoped.

She just wanted someone to make her forget.

She just want someone to understand her.

Someone to mend your shattered heart.

* * *

_Fate is cruel for a reason~_

* * *

**Here it is guys~ Chapter 4 of Romeo and Cinderella~**

**I really hoped you enjoyed and Thank you to those who decided to continue supporting me through out the year that I've been here on FanFic**

**New song to Romeo and Cinderella soundtrack: _J't'aime~ Nightcore (nightcoreGalaxy)_**

**_Review, Favourite and follow for more of my fairy tale~_**

**_~WhiteAngel83 _**


	6. 5- Stars & Dinners

**Hello all~ **

**Alright. Today, I have an on time update! This is all thanks to a dear friend, Winnie Tang who had been constantly reminding me to update on time. Thank you, Winnie~ **

**Alright so I had to do this chapter last minute so I'm so sorry if it is a bit rushed but I took my time to ACTUALLY edit before I post it. Alright...enough of my AN. **

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_ Can you see the stars? Can you them shine?_

_What are they? Who are they? _

_The stars...are the amount of love that is born. Every star that is born...a new love had shined and had created a spark of a brand new story. It's countless. No one knows the amount of stars..._

_That is how unpredictable love is..._

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Misaki, _wake up_~!" Erika shook Misaki's arm as she laid on the bed, her blanket spreaded all over her body. Misaki groaned as she pushed Erika's hand away like a child. Erika rolled her eyes. "Misaki! Wake up!"

"Erika! What?!" Misaki groaned.

"Can you _please_ get up and explain to me,_ why you reek of alcohol?_" Erika nudged at her and a roll of her eyes as she waved her hand around her nose.

"What?" Misaki yawned as she finally got up slowly.

"You. You smell like beer." Erika said again.

"I do?" Misaki murmured as she sniffed herself. Misaki frowned. "I do."

"Where'd you go last night? It was late and I was starting to worry..." Erika muttered, tucking her red hair behind her ear as she came on the bed and sat beside Misaki, crossing her arms.

"Urm...I actually don't remember...my memories are a bit fuzzy." Misaki said, rubbing her head. "But my cheeks and my eyes feel weird. My lips feel tingly..."

Erika took a closer look at Misaki, staring at the large bumps on her. "They're swollen."

"What...why?!" Misaki murmured, confused by the sudden puff of her cheeks as well as the pain in her eyes.

Erika shrugged. "I don't know." Erika looked down at her wrist watch. "Try to remember while you go get dressed. I'm gonna go make breakfast."

"You're not my mom." Misaki rolled her eyes as she stretched her arms again.

Erika frowned as she got off the bed and headed towards the door, "Well, while you're drunk, I always had to take care of you."

"Okay...I'll be ready in a few minutes..." Misaki yawned as she stood up and slugged towards the bathroom in her room.

It was funny. She had always thought that being drunk and losing your self control was utterly rediculous until she had realize that she was drunk herself. Misaki sighed as she grabbed her toothbrush.

Misaki tried her best to remember last night when Takumi had taken her out for dinner. Horror struck her face as she remembered her drunk self.

* * *

**Last Night...**

"What are we doing here?" Misaki muttered as she stared at large skyscraper that reached to the sky as if it was just hoping to touch the sky. Misaki realized what the ginormous, glowing letters had spelled out as they reached the parking lot.

"We're at a _Casino_!?"

"Oh, yes. Although...we are not here for betting. We're here for dinner." Takumi murmured gently as he turned off the headlights.

"Isn't it's expensive?" Misaki asked.

Takumi gave her a look, as if it was already obvious that he could afford everything. Misaki pursed her lips in realization. "_Right_..."

Takumi chuckled. "Come on. It's all on me."

Misaki glared at him, "I'll pay."

"Can you afford?" Takumi raised a blond eyebrow. "They're all gold diggers here so I don't expect for it to be cheap."

Misaki bit her lips, "How much...?"

"There is a fee for entrance and age...between the two of us, at _least _a $70 entrance." Takumi calculated with a smirk as if it was nothing.

Misaki gaped at him. "You act as if it's nothing."

Takumi shrugged as he got out the car after he shutted down the engine.

Misaki sighed as she got out as well. Looking around the parking lot, she couldn't help but notice everyone around her. They looked really high class.

Misaki sighed again as she caught up to Takumi, the God that waited for her.

He smiled as they headed towards the Casino entrance. Misaki stared at the people who freely and gracefully walked in. None had to pay, they checked off their names and entered without the payment.

"They're not paying!" Misaki scoffed.

"That's because they're _VIP's_." Takumi said. "They don't need to pay for a lousy entrance fee."

"Oh..." Misaki frowned. "Unfair..."

"Rest assured." Takumi said. "I'll deal with everything."

"What? That's not how it works with me. I'll feel bad that you have to-"

"Ah! _Takumi_!" A squealing voice came from behind them. Misaki turned around to see a beautifully dressed blonde.

"Maria..." Takumi murmured.

"What's with that 'hello'? So lame~" the blonde, the so-called Maria, whined as she glared at Takumi.

She was beautiful. A petite yet busty body like hers could be the center of attention right now. She was a beautiful blonde. Her large blue eyes stood out as her platinum blonde hair framed her face. Even her long, elegant dress hugged her body that you could see the small curves perfectly.

"Who's _this_?" Maria cooed as she took a closer look at Misaki.

"A friend." Takumi said.

"A _friend_? You're not the type to make _friends_, Takumi. How _unusual_." Maria said, chuckling to herself as she mumbled things to herself.

Misaki rolled her eyes at Takumi. The word 'friend' was his own creation. They just met!

"I'm Misaki." Misaki smiled at Maria.

"Hello~" Maria smiled back with a gleam in her sapphire eyes. "You're very pretty."

Misaki stumbled with her words. She didn't know what to say. Pretty was the last that she expected. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome! Don't you think that your under dressed?" Maria stared at her body.

Misaki didn't realize. She was wearing Demian jeans with a white tank top along with a black blazer. "Ah...I didn't know that this was going to happen so..."

"I suppose I have a spare dress that you could borrow." Maria moved closer to Misaki with a smile.

"It's fine...I don't wear dresses so..."

"No, but I _insist_~! You simply cannot be seen like this in the Casino."

"But..."

"_Please_~!"

"But I-"

"_Darling, you must_. You'll-"

"_Maria_!" Takumi groaned as his voice was raised, "She doesn't want to wear a dress. Leave her alone."

Maria paused after she had jumped a bit in surprise at his sudden growl and stared up at Takumi with a curious look. "Strange Takumi. You don't usually act this way unless it was _her_."

Takumi froze and looked down at his shoes.

Although she was confused, Misaki could feel the clear tension in the air. Misaki tried to brighten it. "Um...It's getting a bit late...should we go...?"

Maria tuned in, "Yes that's right! Misaki, are you going to bet a bit of money today?"

"What. No. We're here for dinner." Misaki chuckled.

"Dinner?" Maria raised a delicate eyebrow at Takumi. "_Interesting_."

"Maria..." Takumi sighed.

"Nope. I'll leave you two to it then. I have plans tonight with Shinji." Maria smiled as she waved at them goodbye. "Misaki, it was a pleasure to meet you...take care of my darling Takumi for me~!"

"Maria!" Takumi frowned but she had ran away. He frowned as pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who...was she?" Misaki asked quietly.

"A childhood friend." Takumi sighed. "Please, if you are to run into her...try not to impress her too much."

"Why not?"

"...no reason. If you do make her impressed...you wouldn't like the results." Takumi said.

Misaki nodded and said no further as she followed Takumi to the entrance where two agents in black stood.

"Was Maria a _VIP_?"

"_VVIP_."

"_VVIP_?!" Misaki gasped. "Who was she really then?!"

"No need to know. We are not that close are we?" Takumi smiled, "I still don't know much about you either. "

Misaki frowned. She might have to spill everything about her tonight. She wanted to know who this person was.

Misaki couldn't help but notice that as they got closer to entrance, the line up moved out of their way with dreamy, love struck looks from the girls.

They all gasped at the sight of him. Misaki frowned. She was really curious of who he was now. As she continued to follow him, the girls glared at her. So she kept her head down as she awkwardly followed Takumi, the spotlight for the girls.

Takumi paused as he look down at Misaki's hair.

"What?"

Takumi didn't say. He only reached to her ponytail and pulled out the elastic.

Misaki gasped. Her hair flowed down to her waist. She could feel the air getting more tense as her hair was revealed. Long, soft and healthy. Air blew into face as her dark hair blew behind her. Even she could smell the strong scent of her shampoo.

"Keep your hair this way. It looks pretty." Takumi smiled at her as he returned her elastic band.

"_Stupid_." Misaki muttered. "It took a long time to tie it up!"

"Now you don't have to. You look beautiful with it down." He chuckled and continued for the entrance.

"_Who are you_?" Misaki muttered.

"Me? Takumi." Takumi chuckled, "You didn't know?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Mr. _Walker_, you're table on the _VVIP_ balcony is prepared." One of the agents said.

"_Walker_..." Misaki whispered to herself. Where had she heard that name before? Confused and dazed, she stared at Takumi with wonder. Who was he?

"Thank you."

"Do you need escort?"

"It's fine. I've been here plenty of times. There's no need. "

"Yes, sir." The agent said and bowed to him as Takumi headed for the elevator beside the agent. Takumi looked at Misaki as he noted her confused expression.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"_VVIP_." Misaki murmured. "I don't know where I heard it but your name is '_Walker_'."

"And?" Takumi frowned, all hopes was that she didn't realize that he was CEO. Also, he hoped that all the money that he had revealed to her, didn't change how she had thought. He hoped that she was not a gold digger.

"I shouldn't be shocked that you're a _VVIP_ but the name _Walker_ confuses me." Misaki bit her lips as they stood in the elevator.

"Let it go." Takumi said, "We won't meet after this night...right? We will go back to being strangers."

Misaki frowned. "I guess." She then narrowed her eyes at Takumi. "Why are we eating on the roof?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful night." Takumi smiled. "Plus, we could the stars."

Misaki stared out the glass elevator as it moved slowly up towards the sky and looked above. He was right. Stars from above twinkled and shimmered brightly despite the bright city lights. "You're right...there's hardly any stars seen in Tokyo..."

"_Exactly_." Takumi smiled. "That's why I chose to be on the roof."

"Wait." Misaki paused. "This is a reservation? How much did this cost you?!"

Takumi shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"_How much_?" Misaki pressed.

"A couple _hundred_."

"_Hundred_?!" Misaki gasped, "For dinner on the roof?!"

"Er...not exactly." Takumi slowly said with a cautious voice. "It's originally only a hundred dollars...but..."

"Wait..._only_ a hundred?! But?"

Takumi smiled, "You'll see."

"This is only a small celebration. Why make it such a huge deal? I'll have to pay you back."

"No you don't. " Takumi said. "I have more money than I really need."

"But-"

"It's fine. It was my choice to begin with right?" Takumi said as he stared at the stars. "We may be strangers...but I want to celebrate once in a while."

"So this is for your pleasure?" Misaki asked. "Picking up girls on the streets and decide to celebrate? "

"For both of us. You got to have your dream job interview, and I needed a little break. It's for both of our goods." Takumi murmured.

As the elevator came to a halt, Misaki and Takumi turned around behind them as the doors slided open quickly as Classical music played on large stereos around the roof.

Misaki was stunned by the beautiful scenery surrounding them. She had no idea that they were so high up. Then again, they were on a roof of a skyscraper. City lights were like small sparkles and blinked. Cars and people were like like ants. She's never this high up before.

The roof was also stunning. It was all decorated with beautiful lights and red and white roses placed on the walls, creating a romantic aura.

"Come on." Takumi waved at her to come forth.

Misaki shook her head as if she was dazzling about the scene. She realized it then. "Why is no one here?"

"There's your reason for such the pricy bill."

"You rented the roof?!"

Takumi nodded. "Only for a few hours."

"Why?" Misaki frowned. "This is too much for us being strangers and all. Why are you doing this?"

"No reason in particular." Takumi said. "Like I said, we both needed a little break."

"And by break, you meant, spending a large amount of money and time!" She scowled. "For someone you hardly know!"

"Well, in this world, we live off of paper that does wonders. " Takumi frowned. "In order for a perfect vacation, money is required."

Takumi shook his head and waved the conversation away. "Sit down. Just enjoy the night."

Misaki slowly and cautiously walked towards the table that was located near the roof walls. Takumi held out the chair for her and waited for her to sit down.

As soon as she sat, Takumi came to his own chair with a smile.

"I'm still confused on why you're doing this." Misaki muttered. "I'm guaranteed to feel guilty and then pay you back."

"I'm guaranteed to _refuse_ your payment." Takumi said, "It's my treat."

There it was. Another_ deja vu_ feeling. They were so similar. Yet, so different. Already, she felt a connection.

She was terrified by that connection. She never wanted to experience the same heart break ever again...but it wasn't her choice. It was fate.

Couldn't help herself, memories played and taunted her in her mind. Memories that she didn't want in there. But it came. Memories of the feeling of warmth and trust.

Memories of being held by him. Memories of being kissed and loved.

They were all _fake_.

It wasn't expected but she felt wetness in her eyes. Confused, she touched her eyes but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Misaki, are you ok?" Takumi asked, anxious. Not because she didn't know how to deal with tears but because Misaki was crying so suddenly.

"I'm fine." Misaki assured but that only made her tears fall more quickly.

"_Misaki_!" Takumi stood up and came to her side.

"I...This feels too similar!" Misaki cried.

"What is?"

"My love...this brings memories I don't want!" Misaki nearly screamed, "I don't want the memories! I don't want to remember him! I wish...just wish I had never met him!"

"Misaki, calm down." Takumi shook her shoulders gently. "We all have memories we don't want to remember."

Misaki stared down at him, "You don't understand how these memories of mine feels!"

"I do!" Takumi gritted his teeth, "I understand how you feel. It's love right? You've been heart broken right?"

Misaki's tears couldn't stop but she nodded slowly.

"Why remember _now_? I've felt the same thing. I've felt the hardship of being left alone too. It's ok. " Takumi smiled a sad smile as his eyes began to become red. "We've all been there so we want to forget. Forget the fact that the people we love...didn't love us back."

"I'm sorry..." Misaki murmured. "It's just...I never expected _you_ to be the same..."

"What?"

"Everything you've done and said...was the same..." Misaki muttered as she whipped her tears. "But...you've experienced the same hardship as me..."

Takumi smiled, "Then I understand your hardship. If I do anything similar to your past...tell me. I don't know why...but I don't want to see you cry."

Misaki smiled and nodded. "Thank you..."

"I know that we are still complete strangers...I hope that...we can be friends...?" Takumi asked, staring at her golden eyes that shimmered with sadness. Sadness...and emptiness only filled her heart didn't it? Whatever the damage her old love has done...

Takumi wanted to fix that. Takumi felt angry.

"Enough with your tears." Takumi murmured as he gave her a tissue. Misaki took it and nodded.

As he walked back to his seat he asked, "Did your love take you to a rooftop as well?"

Misaki nodded, "Yes...but it was for my birthday."

"I see...then...taking you to a rooftop was was a bad idea..." Takumi frowned, his eyes sad that he didn't let her have a fun evening. "I'm sorry."

"Well...how would you know?" Misaki asked, "How would you know about my past?"

"I'm still sorry. I never meant for this night to be a night of sorrow for you."

"I'm fine...but..." Misaki fisted her hands as she looked down, her bangs covered her eyes. "I don't understand why...why he would do this to me...!"

"I don't either. I don't understand why my love...left me." Takumi nodded. "But Misaki...you must let go of the past in order for you to live a happy life."

"I know...but I just can't. " Misaki gulped. "I never thought...that...I'd remember such a nightmare tonight...I wasn't prepared."

"Enough..." Takumi smiled at her. "Let's not talk about the past. Tonight...was meant to be a happy night. Remember?"

Misaki paused. Why was he like this? Why...and how could he make her feel like such a mess yet feel a slight bit of happiness? Who was he? Misaki smiled and nodded ands was about to his apologize...of couse, he stopped her.

For the rest of the night uner the brilliance of the stars, they never spoke a word about their past. They ate dinner, laughed and talked about themselves.

Of course, they won't meet again...right? May as well get to know each other while they have the chance.

Misaki...experienced happiness again. She had experienced freedom from her daily life. She experienced again...or more like, she experienced her life all over again.

Takumi on the other hand, felt an large amount of calmness. Was she all that he needed to calm himself. Perhaps...it'll be the same from there on. No more loneliness that she ad left her him.

"Your drinks, sir." The waitress came up as he placed glasses on their table.

Takumi looked up at her, "Is this my usual?"

"Yes sir. But nothing affective for the lady of course." The waitress, a girl, smiled as she took a glance at Misaki and smiled.

Misaki smiled a nervous smile at the beautiful waitress.

"Thank you. That'll be all. I just need the bill please." Takumi said.

"No sir. The Casino house insist that you shouldn't have to pay. It's all on us tonight since you have already paid a bunch." The waitress smiled at Takumi as she flipped her hair back.

Misaki stared at the girl who smiled and smiled. Misaki stared at Takumi. Looks as though that he noticed as well. The waitess was flirting with him.

When the waitress left, Misaki smirked at the sighing blond. "Seems like you have _alot_ of fans around here."

"It's not a good thing." Takumi sighed as he picked up his glass of wine. "Oh and, the wine isn't strong."

Misaki nodded, "Thanks. Seriously, I'll admit. I thought that you were...a stalker at first...but, you aren't that bad."

Takumi laughed, "I feel so honored."

"Cheers?" Misaki asked, holding up her glass. Takumi smiled and clicked it wit hers.

"Cheers." Takumi said. The two of them took a sip.

"Who would've thought that I'd be having dinner with you, a person met in the deep woods, who mysteriously gave me a flower and made my wishes come true." Misaki shrugged.

Takumi laughed.

* * *

**3 hours later...**

"_Noooooo_~!" Misaki whined as she slammed her fists against Takumi's chest. "_I don't want to leave!"_

Takumi sighed as he tried his best to carry the drunk girl. "Misaki, that was such a small amount of alcohol..."

"_Shut up!_" Misaki yelled as her cheeks began to become more red by the second. "That's not true! I'm a strong woman."

"Misaki, I'm sure you are but please,_ calm down_!" Takumi had to yelled over her loud cries as he placed her in the back seats of his car and shutted the door. He frowned and gasped for air. She was hard to handle.

Hearing the loud cries in his car, he was beginning to feel scared to get inside. He groaned. It was nearly 1AM in the morning. It took him nearly half an hour just to get the girl to leave the rooftop and stop crying and slapping her own cheeks as she mumbled angry words.

As he got in, Misaki began to fumble around herself and continue to mumble angry words and cry a bit. Takumi sighed as she did the same things over and over again for the rest of the ride home.

When they were home, Takumi listened to her mumbles. They were angry and sad words of her past. He knew...because she couldn't stop crying.

"Misaki...enough. We're home." Takumi whispered and Misaki looked out the window and frowned.

"Our home...me and my _princes_ home..." Misaki chuckled and cried again. "Why did you bring me here?! _You idiot!_!"

"Misaki...this _is_ your home." Takumi sighed. He was amused by her rediculous self but he was very sad by her constant tears. The man of her past...really destroyed her.

It was really quiet that he turned his face towards the drunk Misaki. He knew it wasn't a good idea because he was somehow scared that she will flip again. But...he was anxious. It was his fault for giving her alcohol.

It wasn't what he had expected though. She was so...close. Inches away. Of course, he didn't think that he'd react...but the loud thumping of his heart said otherwise. Her warm breathe bouncing off his skin made him nervous. Why did he react this away?

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_

"Takumi...you idiot...you...!" Misaki gasped as her eyes fluttered close. Misaki coughed then her head leaned closer to Takumi. He wanted to move...but...he didn't.

"Why am I an idiot?" Takumi murmured.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_

"_I'm not drunk!_" Misaki yelled in a sleepy cry.

"I never said you were." Takumi said, his breath quickened.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP _

What he didn't expect next was shocking. Misaki grabbed his face by both hands and her drunk amber eyes melted into his emerald ones.

"You're...really handsome." Misaki said, trying to keep her face upright but failed. Drunk Misaki smirked and then slapped his face with a laugh. "_NOT_!"

Takumi tried to keep his cool as she was only an inch from him...again.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_

"But...Takumi...why do I feel so _happy_...?" Misaki's smirked turn into a sad an confused expression. "_Why_...?"

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_

Catching her fall, Misaki fell forward and Takumi caught her with his arms wrapped around her waist but it wasn't what he had expected when her lips fell just beside his. His heart beated quickly as if it wanted to jump right out.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_

What was this feeling...?

Why did...did he _want_ her so badly?

Why did her warm lips made him want to scream in anger...or made his heart go uncontrollably fast?

What was going on?

* * *

_Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant _

_filled with odd waiters that brings you things you never ask for and what you like_

_~Lemony Snicket _

* * *

**That's a wraaaap~ **

**Lol, I'll keep my AN short because I have to sleep soon. I won't be updating WOACH this week because I have alot of tests and project due this week from June 8- June 14. Thanks for understanding~ **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Review, Favourite and Follow for more of this test in fairy tales~**

**~WhiteAngel83 **


	7. 6- Drunken & Cars

**At long last...I have updated and it is summer...LOL, I must give the credit fir making me update to my good friend Winnie fir forcing me even though she knows she is lazy as well...**

**Anyways~ **

_****IMPORTANT MUST REAAAD****_

**I have posted a poll on my profile so please vote. It determines which of my stories you want me to finish first. That includes Major x Minor ^^ Lol I haven't updated in a year...**

**Also, if Major x Minor is what you prefer...I will update it...but the catch is, I must rewrite chapters because Major x Minir was not originally supposed to be an offical but a practice story. It was all not well planed so if MxM is what you want me to update, I will rewrite chapters...**

**That is all~ please enjoy~**

* * *

_Love is heavy and light, _

_bright and dark,_

_Hot and cold,_

_sick and healthy,_

_sleep and awake, _

_-its everything except what it is..._

_~William Shakespeare/Romeo &amp; Cinderella_

* * *

**Lunch Break**

**Tokyo _Diamond_ House**

Misaki sighed as she balanced her head on her petite head on her left hand, staring out the large window of glass. She watched as cars passed by, as people walked by. Deep in thought, she hadn't been in tune of the staff of the Diamond Houses' conversations.

"Listen, my cousin did my nails. Do you like...? She gave me a discount on my pedi as well as shellac..." Erika squealed followed by 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' from the back of Misaki's listening skills but soon tuned out in no time.

Somehow, her thoughts had only drifted back towards the young blond man that she unconsciously followed a week ago. The man who took her out, made her cry but comforted her with the most gentle emerald eyes. She was memerized. Misaki then only thought about how his eyes shimmered under the moonlight.

"_Misaki_!" Erika snapped and Misaki cringed from the voice. "Are you even listening?"

"Er...sorry. I wasn't." Misaki mumbled as she shifted her weight on her chair.

"Well. What I was saying was, my husband went on a business trip and won't be back for another 2 months!" Erika sighed, her voice was hinted with sadness and also victory.

"Where'd he go?" Misaki asked, taking a fry from Erika's plate.

"America."

"_America_?! What does he do again?" Honoka's eyes widened.

"He's a GM of the Department store." Erika said as she waved for a customer to come in.

"Whoa...he's that powerful? What relation does he have in America though...?"

"Mm...he didn't tell me much...but they're having a press conference with the major Departments from _Canada_ too." Erika shrugged.

"What's with the powerful aura...?"

"You act as if this is all normal for a daily life." Honoka scoffed.

"I'm not sure. I've been married to the man for years!" Erika sighed. "It gets a bit annoying at times."

"No shit." Honoka rolled her eyes then walked away to the staff room with an annoyed look.

Erika scoffed. "Wow, her moods shifts quickly."

Misaki wasn't listening once more to the conversation. She was just lost in her thoughts again.

"Misaki, why're you so out of it?" Erika teased, slapping her friend's shoulder playfully.

"Sorry Erika...but, the night when I was apparently drunk, how'd you find me?" Misaki asked, leaning towards Erika.

"Oh! It was actually strange. I got a text to come down from the building to pick you up." Erika took out her smart phone and tapped it a couple of times before showing Misaki the text.

"The recipient is me." She pointed out.

"Yea. I thought you really lost it when you suddenly spoke third person." Erika chuckled. "But when I found you, you were talking with yourself. Looking at the stars."

"There wasn't anyone with me?"

Erika shook her head.

Misaki sighed. "Jerk. Leaving a drunk girl alone in the parking lot. _Perfect_."

"Speaking of. Who'd you go out with that you became so drunk?"

"This guy I met on the day of the interview. I swear. The first time was by a stranger but the second time, this dude was the one that got my 'not yet paid for' blazer all covered with coffee." Misaki gritted her teeth at her unluckiness.

Erika laughed. "How'd you end up seeing him again. Did you give him your number or something?"

"He unexpectedly met me at the park then unexpectedly move into my building on the VIP floor. Then, he came through the drive thru the other day. "

"Oh. Small world." Erika nodded. "If you meet a person you hardly know more than twice...you what it's called...?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Is this one of fairy tale and love crap?"

"It's called..." Erika murmured with a mysterious tone, completely ignoring Misaki's comment. "_Fate._"

" I don't believe in things like that, Erika. It's fake. Love doesn't come as easy as think." Misaki sighed, cleaning up her lunch.

"I know but still~! It's romantic! You have to tell me when you unexpectedly meet him again!" Erika snickers.

"Will you turn this into one of your fanfictions...?" Misaki chuckled.

"No!" Erika rejected quickly. "Maybe...? But you must tell me every detail!"

"Fine. Erika." Misaki smiled as she came back with her purse strapped on her shoulder. "My shift is done. See you at home!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"What's wrong, Mila?" Takumi groaned quietly as he answered his cousin's call on his Bluetooth ear piece, keeping one hand on the weel. "It's still my vacation, I hope you know that."

"_Yes, I do know. Just want to inform you of what that stupid Gerald, your brother, had done!_" Mila scowled through the phone.

Takumi sighed, "What did he do?"

"_He canceled the meeting with Samsung! They, the most important phone company that we need to make a contract with, came all the way from Korea._" Mila groaned through the phone, hoping that Takumi would get the hint of her helplessness against Gerald. "_Do something about him. Please._"

"Mila, as annoyed as I am too, he is CEO now. It's his choice...he is my older brother who was supposed to take over the Walker Corps after all." Takumi sighed.

"_I know I know! I can't believe I'm related to that bastard. But we have been planning this with Samsung for months now. I don't think you should give it up so easily._"

"I'm not CEO, Mila. I'll handle it when I get back." Takumi assured his annoyed and anxious cousin.

"_No. Go and slap that stupid guy cause I can't slap him due to his position as CEO at the moment_." Mila growled. Takumi smiled, hearing how her voice was annoyed yet low. She didn't want her co workers to know how uncomposed the great and strong Mila was.

"I will...probably soon. I'm headed home...but I have no part of this." Takumi murmured.

"_But the problem is...your stupid vacation wont end for another 2 months. I'm sure that the Koreans are not that patient._"

"Mila you suppose everything is stupid." Takumi smiled.

"_Because it is_." Takumi could hear the smirk of his cousin.

Takumi slowly came to a slow stop at the red light. He took one hand off the steering weel and took a sip of his coffee that he ordered at the Diamond House earlier. He wasn't as happy though. He didn't get to see Misaki...

He sighed, Suddenly having a thought to wanting to see her. It's been a whole week since the night he had brought her out. Frowning, he couldnt help but blush at the memory of that night.

She...was just so close to him. It overwhelmed him with the warmth of her breathe. The scent that radiated out from her skin. It was...a tempting night...but also, a very _dangerous_ one.

* * *

**A Few Nights Ago...**

Trembling and flushing, Takumi placed a hand on the drunk girl in front of him, slowly pushing her away.

She continued to whine but in the end, she gave up and smiled at Takumi as she sat away from him obediently.

"Am I...rejected...?" She whispered with her red drunken face, smiling. He could see the yearning for happiness in them.

"What are are you talking about?" He chuckled, flicking her forehead with a finger. "Idiot, I didn't say anything."

He watched Misaki place a hand over her forehead, looking down. "I wanna go home."

"You are home."

"I'm in your car." Misaki said with scoffing smirk.

"Oh. You knew?"

"_I'm not that drunk!_" She rejected quickly, trying to prove to Takumi wmby slowly trying to stand up but failing to when she bumped her head on the roof "Ahh!"

He laughed. "We are still in a car, silly"

"Shaddup." She flushed, sitting back down.

Takumi paused and stared at her and for a bit and finally said, "You're...cute when you're drunk."

"Eh?"

"Can I take a video?" He smirked as he took out his smartphone and started to search for his Camera but before he could even take a video, Misaki grabbed the phone from him.

"If you wanna take a picture with me just say so!" She smiled at Takumi then turned the Camera to selfie mode.

Before he even knew it, she was once again very close to him. Both their cheeks touched and Takumi just flushed. Despite the alcoholic smell, he could smell the shampoo of her hair.

"Smilllleee~" drunk Misaki laughed as she shot the picture and returning the phone. "See that was eeeeassy."

Before he could say anything, he flicked her forehead again.

"Ah! What was that for?" She sobbed.

"You're completely different when you're drunk. That's what. Don't go taking pictures with strangers!" Takumi sighed as he stared at the picture with a smile.

"But you're _not_ a stranger, idiot!" She sighed, staring at him with sad eyes. "I thought we were friends...?"

"...friends...?" Takumi frowned, the look on her face caught him off guard...it was just...cute. Friends...? There was no such thing in his world. Only connections. He was shocked that she called him a friend even after the pain and rejection he caused her.

"You would call me that?" Takumi murmured.

"Of course! You helped me so much!" Misaki nodded, "Not to mention, I got food! I was _so_ hungry today!"

"You aer so different when drunk...and I've only met you a few times...let's get you home." Takumi turned his head away from her and got out of the car.

As soon as he was out, his knees felt suddenly weak but he held firm. These feelings completely took him off. It was not long after her...but he couldn't believe that he would be have experience in feeling flustered ever again!

He took a deep breath and turned back to the car and opened the passenger door and helped the drunk Misaki out of his car. She wobbled and fumed over her foot which was quite amusing.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently, taking her arm and wrapping it over his shoulder.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"How could someone drink so much?" He laughed.

"Shaddup it's your fault to begin with!"

"How's that?" Takumi asked, closing the door with foot and with his free hand, he locked the car.

"Mmm...you took me out for dinner!" She growled. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"But you did." He said as he led Misaki through the parking lot. "You trusted me with a great evening! Didn't you have fun?"

"No. It was awful. I may be "drunk", but I am still concious with awareness." She said proudly.

"You weren't "drunk", you _are_ drunk." He sighed, shaking his head. "Anyways, I do hope you have conciousness to tell me where you're living so I can take you home."

"No! You'll do something to me!"

"I'm not perverted."

"_Hah_!"

"I'm _not_."

"_Hilarious_!"

"Bu-"

"Doesn't explain that you're stalking me!"

"I'm not." Takumi rejected. It wasn't a full lie. Sure, he wanted to know her better, but all their meetings were pure luck. He smiled. Just what was going on?

"I'm tired..." Misaki yawned. Takumi took note and looked around him. Seeing a large tree in front of the parking lot, he took her to the tree and placed her down to sit there.

"Way to change the topic." Takumi chuckled. "Are you living with anyone?"

"Hm..."

"Good. Should I call them down to pick you up?"

"Hm..." she slumped down on the tree, yawning again.

Curious, Takumi leaned in closer to her. It was then when Misaki had realized it and blushed at their closeness.

"The smell of alcohol is going away." Takumi smiled and leaned back. "It's still a good idea to call someone...I'm taking your phone."

"Hm..." was all Misaki could say.

Takumi scurried in her purse for her phone, when he took it out, he was lucky enough to find it unlocked. He smiled as he searched her contacts.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Erika..." Misaki yawned again.

"Erika?" Takumi pressed his lips together as he had finally found her contact Erika. He texted 'Erika' as of himself to come down and take Misaki up. When he did, 'Erika' said she was on her way.

With his sudden nervousness, he looked down at Misaki who frowning as she looked at the sky.

"What are you looking at?"

"My..." she hiccupped, "My parents..."

"..." He looked at Misaki with sincere. So she was an orphan...? But he had remembered she had told him about her family.

"Don't cry...don't think they're _dead_." Takumi had realized the word '_dead_' had pierced her. "They...just become stars...you know?"

"What kind of _joke_ is that...?" She scoffed.

"Fine...would you take it if I said, every new bloom love, represents a million stars? It's just like..."one in a million"." He whispered, pointing at one of the stars then raised both and spreaded his arms apart.

She laughed then frowned remembering him. "_One in million huh..._?"

"Oh! I remembered something..." Takumi flinched as he saw a sudden light.

"What?"

"Stay here alright? It's in my car." He said, standing up. Misaki nodded and Takumi ran off but before he did, he turned back and said, "Don't go anywhere."

She had stared at him for a uncertain amout of times and nodded in the end. But it wasn't that he had something in his car. He had other plans. Hiding behind behind a car, he kept watch over her. Honestly. The girl was amusing to watch. She was muttering to herself and screaming at the sky.

It was only then that he ran away from seeing something shocking. He staggered and huffed. It shouldn't be! It couldn't be. He unconsciously ran away then, sweat beads rapidly falling.

It just couldn't be. What he saw...was an illusion...right?

Yes? No? Just...why was _she_ there?

* * *

**Present Day...**

"_Takumi! Are you listening to me?_" A piercing scream screamed through his blue tooth ear peice had interrupted hid memories.

"Ah...Sorry, Mila. I had something to think about." He apologized with a nervous chuckled.

"_Hopefully that thought has nothing to do with extending your vacation time_." She growled.

"No. Don't worry." he laughed but before he could say anything else, he heard a loud honking from ahead of him.

"_What was that honk? Traffic?_"

"Doesn't sound like it." Takumi shrugged, Craning his neck to see what had happened. He had spotted a girl and guy arguing. "Looks like some kind of accident...they're arguing."

Mila sighed. "_The government should consider larger roads..._"

"Hm..." Takumi narrowed his eyes at the girl and boy arguing. The girl had caught his attention. She looked way you familiar. Her long, raven ponytai, her slim body, she small and narrow face had jabbed him with familiarity.

"Er...Mila, I'll talk to you later- bye." Takumi hung up his blue tooth. Without thought, he got out of his car to hear loud complaints from the people behind him and as well as in front.

He walked quickly towards the girl who was getting yelled at in the middle of the road. The closer he got, the more his heart became lighter. And the more he heard the man yell at her, the more pissed.

He was then knowing of the the girl Misaki. But the more annoyed. The speed walked now. He couldn't exactly be called someone patient. Especially when someone he knew was getting yelled at.

As Takumi got closer, he got the glimpse of the angry man. He was serious. So was Takumi now. He was the danger of the situation. He saw the man raising his hand after listening to what Misaki had to say.

Pissed and anxious, Takumi had got in between of the two before the man could slap Misaki, the shaking little cat that looked horrified.

"Are you alright?' Takumi asked, after catching the hand of the man.

He stared at the frightened girl who had her eyes closed shut but slowly opened them and their eyes met.

A frightened Amber that was once fierce. A feirce Emerald that was once calm.

Misaki nodded and he looked back at the man. The man's eyes grew angry. They grew more stressed. He looked like a man that had met the murderer of his beloved family. He clearly was not thinking.

"_Stop_." Takumi ordered. But the man only grew possessed. He began to scream and attacked Takumi.

"Takumi! I'm so sorry!" Misaki fumed over the loud screams of the old man. Misaki flinched at every punch the man threw at Takumi. "You didn't have to drag yourself into this!"

Takumi smiled, holding off the man who tried so hard to get close to Misaki. "It's ok. Did you think I could _stand here and watch him try to hit you?_"

"Why so you even care?!" Misaki bursted. Takumi frowned at looked away from her gaze, neatly avoiding the man's punches.

"That's a good question...I _don't_ know..." Takumi muttered and then looked back at her with a soft glow in his eyes. "Just what kind of spell did you cast on me?"

Just as Takumi was not paying attention to the man but at Misaki, the man had somehow avoided Takumi's tight grip and fell loose and charged for Misaki. Before Takumi could reach, his eyes wide, the man's fist landed on her delicate red cheeks.

The man took hold of Misaki's hair but before he went further, Takumi's patience and calmness took the better of him.

Misaki, the baby fox...was hurt by the hands of a hungry dog.

Takumi, the wolf, lost his cool.

The witnesses of the villagers are only unlucky to feel the King of Wolves's death aura and his all mighty power for the lone baby fox.

Why...did the wolf...care so deeply for the mere fox?

* * *

"_Just what kind of spell did you cast on me..._?"

* * *

**Dont forget to vote on my profile, review, favourite and follow for more~!**

**PLEASE VOTE**

**I'll be having a marathon on reading maid sama fanfics and review all over the place~!**

**New Soundtrack: The Unwanted Love by Aaron Yan (I fricking love him... Btw, this song if my fanfic was an anime, would be my ending theme.)**

**until Next time~^^**

**~WhiteAngel83**

**...ps. PLEASE VOTE**


	8. 7- Memories & Hospital Beds

**Hello~! **

**I once again apologize for the late update! I can't say from now on I'll give out early updates...lol I've been feeling quite lazy if I say so myself. But I am willing to go around and read your FanFic's if you want to...just review saying that or PM me. I'll get it immediatly...!**

**Also, for my MxM (Major x Minor), I'd like you to visit that story and read chapter 1. It's important, especially for those who want an update...feel free to complain on there. I think some of you might be a little angry...ehehehe...!**

**1 more thing~! Visit my FB page (I put a link on my Profile Page)and like it for updating news and art from my stories, new story news and collab news...! If you like it, I might just add you as a friend too...lol I'm lonely af...!**

**Anyways~! I talk too much. **

**~Enjoy**

**WAIT~! One final thing!** **Remeber to vote on my page! I really need votes. **

**See you guys~!**

* * *

_Happiness is like those palaces in Fairy-Tales whose gates are guarded by dragons._

_We must fight in order to conguer it._

_~Alexandre Dumas_

* * *

**11 years ago...  
June 23rd, 2004**

_Yawning, 15 year old Misaki Ayuzawa walked slowly towards home. When she got there, she unlocked the gate with her keys, and pushed it open and closed it quietly. As the wind blew in her face, Misaki looked up with her amber eyes and smiled at the sunset. It was gorgeous. Just as the colour matched her eyes._

_"I'm home~!" Misaki called as soon as she entered her home, taking off her shoes and placing her school bag down beside her. "Mom? Dad? Suzuana?"_

_Misaki yawned again, feeling tired from the student council work. Hungry, she skipped to the kitchen._

_"Wonder where everyone is...?" Misaki muttered as she took out a glass and poured milk into it. When she finished, she returned to the fridge to put the carton of milk back when she saw a little white envelope on the fridge, stuck on there by a little magnet._

_Misaki put the milk back and took the envelope that was carefully written her name on it. Walking upstairs to her room, Misaki took her school bag and opened the envelope._

_She unfolded the little paper as she sat on her bed, it read,_

*****0*****

Dear Misaki,

If you're reading this, then you've returned home. Welcome home, sweetheart ^^ I hope school was alright. If you're wondering where your family is, I have taken Suzuana with me to visit your grandparents. We'll return within a week so don't worry ^^

You're Father was called in today early for a sudden buisness trip so he'll come back in 3 weeks. Contact your Father or me in case of emergencies. I left food for you in the fridge and washed all your uniforms for school.

I'll see you in a week sweetie~^^

I love you.

~Mom

*****0*****

_Misaki sighed, "A week, huh?"_

_She could've waited for Misaki to come home so that they'll go together. Misaki frowned and went ahead to take a shower. Afterwards, she decided to sleep early so that she would'nt think about her mother and if she was going to be okay..._

* * *

**5 days later...  
June 28th, 2004  
**

RING RING RING_~!_

_"Hello?" Misaki answered the phone as she was doing Student Council documents._

_"_Um, is this Misaki Ayuzawa_?" a woman asked, sounding a bit anxious._

_"Yes."_

_"_This is Kyoto Hospital, your mother, Minako Ayuzawa is currently here. Unfortuanetly, she and a little girl that we believe to be her daughter, has got into a car accident..."

_Misaki froze there. "W...Why?!"_

_The voice continued on speaking to Misaki through the phone, but she shutted out the voice now, realizing the situation. Her Mother...her sister, they were in the hospital. Anxiety, anger and sadness was all she felt now. Misaki stood and unconciously, she ran for the door._

_"Mom, Suzuana...!" Misaki whispered, her voice shaking as she ran out of the door and through the gate. Her mind was blank as thunder and lightning shook the sky with anger and poured of rain as it reflected the incident of her family. She ran and ran down the street...but what use was it? She couldn't go see them...it was like running down an endless highway._

_"No!" Misaki cried as she fell on her knees, feeling weak. Tears washed over her as she cried into the stormy night, her heart ached and ached. She couldn't control it. She screamed and screamed, knowing it was hopeless, but hoped that her Mother and Sister...would be alright._

_Hopefully...!_

* * *

**Present Day...  
May 30th, 2015**

_Mom...Suzuana..._

As Misaki slowly opened her eyes, she frowned at the darkness surrounding her. Cold...lonely and it was filled with an endless hole. She no longer had the ones she truely loved.

Her Mother, the one who took care of her for her whole life...supported her loved her with all her heart. Misaki, loved her back and it was a bond between mother and daughter.

Her Sister, the one who had always cheered Misaki up with her delightful smiles and laughs. She was just a little girl. 6 years old and Misaki wanted to cherish the little girl that had always followed her around and called her name with the sweetness of her voice. That was the warm feeling between these two sisters.

Just when everything was shattering...he came into her life. Misaki gritted her teeth. The guy that had calmed her soul. The one that she had thouht...that she had just though would hold her dear and love her...but why?

Why did he have to completely ruin her and made her world worse. Those 5 years...they were fake weren't they?

Clentching her fist, Misaki slowly pushed herself up, wanting to forget the past.

"Ugh!" Misaki groaned, touching her forehead and she got a huge head rush, then gripping to her knee, as there was badages placed. Frowing, Misaki heard small beepings beside her.

"...The Hospital huh?" Misaki sighed as she realized where she was. Misaki laid back, giving her head rest. She was silent...it was so cold. She closed her eyes...no one was here.

"Ah! Misaki!" a voice had called after the sudden shine of light and shone her way and the rays reflected on her amber eyes.

Misaki had to squint her to eyes to see who it was, but there was no need. She knew the voice anywhere although she had only knew him. Misaki's eyes had widened when she had saw the relief in his eyes.

"Ta...kumi." Misaki murmured and then a small smile was placed on her lips.

"Thank goodness you're awake...I was so worried." Takumi sighed as he searched around him for a chair.

"_Worried_...?" Misaki muttered, confused. "Why would you be worried for me?"

"...that's something I want to know as well." Takumi sighed, his bangs covering his Emerald eyes. "It's a mystery to me."

Misaki bit her lip and look away from him, blood rushing to her cheeks. She felt hot all of the sudden.

"Misaki, have you been crying?" Takumi asked, touching Misaki's cheeks so that she would look at him, which only caused Misaki to blush a deeper shade of red.

"I don't know..." Misaki touched her eyes and realized that they were wet with tears. "Ah...I guess I was."

Takumi frowned. "What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff." Misaki said, her voice boke slightly but it was very noticable.

"Were you thinking about him?" Takumi asked, clentching his fist.

"My family...as well as _him_." Misaki choked on her words as flashes of memories of her past raced through her head. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." Takumi whispered, whiping away her tears with a napkin, gently. "It doesn't make me very happy to see tears from you."

Misaki chuckled. "Shut up...why am I here?"

"You faint, Misaki." Takumi said with an anxious tone. "The doctor said that due to extreme stress, you fainted."

"Oh...stress." Misaki murmured, remember her last few days at home.

"Is something bothering you?" Takumi murmured. "You can tell me if you'd like."

"It's nothing." Misaki smiled. "Nothing to be concerned about."

"It's not '_nothing_' if you had to be sent to the hospital for it!" Takumi scolded. "You have to rest Misaki. Whatever has been bothering you...leave it behind and rest. I'm sure there's alot of people who are worried."

Misaki stared at Takumi, a weird tingling feeling arose in her heart. She didn't hate it...but she knew she felt it somewhere else...but this time it was different. Misaki letted out a small chuckle. "Thank you..."

"Oh...Also, your bill was pretty pricey...so I paid for you." Takumi said with a cheeky smile. Misaki felt something snap. She couldn't believe it.

"W-Why?!" Misaki exclaimed, anxiety and anger rushing in her eyes. "Y-You didn't have to pay! I would've paid for myself!"

Taken aback, Takumi's eyes had widened in shock. "Why are you angry? Most people would be glad."

"No! I can't let someone pay for me...having something paid for...or for free, is the most expensive thing of all!" Misaki bit her lips and sighed. "I will pay you back. It's a promise!"

"Misaki...no. You don't have to. I chose to p-"

"Shut up! I will pay you back." Misaki took Takumi's hand and shook it. "It's been decided."

Takumi quickly looked away from Misaki, covering his face with his long bangs and he hid the small faint blush that danced on his cheek. "You're really unfair...Misaki."

"Huh?"

"How...can you take my hand so freely...?" Takumi smiled at her. He watched, amused as she realized her touch. "Don't worry. I don't really mind. Just surprised."

"Sorry! I was...really determined." Misaki blushed as she pulled away.

"It's fine." Takumi smiled, unconsiously taking her hand again. He looked up at Misaki, allowing their eyes to meet. "You can take it whenever you want to."

Misaki, obviously blushed but she didn't look away from him. His emerald gaze had captured her. The moment was perfectly warm that she could just want to melt into the moment. This guy...was different. She could feel it.

* * *

**Later that night...  
Takumi's Condo**

Sighing, Takumi fell down on his bed, laying there a bit, rememering every moment of today. He chuckled at every moment. This was completely different at how he had expected. He's felt this way before...but today was beyond what he had known in the past.

"She's...not after money." Takumi smiled to himself, there was rarely any girls that was not after his money. Takumi sighed with a smile but that smile dimmed as he remembered why she fainted.

He sat up quickly then and thought about what he told her. She has...trouble with family as well as with the guy that caused her heart-break. For some reason, he felt a rush of anger. She's suffered alot hasn't she?

Takumi sighed and took out his phone and quick dialed his brother. "Gerald?" He murmured it was picked up on the 3rd ring.

"_Whaaaat_?" a voice groaned over the phone. Takumi sighed. "_Look, if you're going to yell at me about the meeting with Samsung, then I'm out_."

"Oh_ right_...that." Takumi remembered. "I forgot...I'll yell at you later."

_"...if you forgot, please let it be that way~_!" Gerald chuckled and then yawned. "_Anyways, Night. I'm tired_."

"Wait. I have a favour to ask." Takumi quicly said.

_"...so the Takumi Walker can also asks favours from his irresponsible yet devishly handsome brother...?_" Gerald let out a laugh through the line which somehow pissed Takumi off.

"Shut up, Gerald. I'm only asking you this one time." Takumi growled.

"_Ah...sorry! I could that growl of yours...scary! Ok ok...so what you want?_" Gerald yawned again.

"I need you to book me flight to California." Takumi said bluntly. Takumi had smiled. He had an idea.

"_What did you say_?" Gerald muttered, not believeing what he was hearing.

"Maybe that's a bit much..." Takumi muttered to himself and then changed his mind. "Ah...I'll take it back. Nevermind. I have a better idea."

"_Wait. Takumi. What the hell are you talking about right now_?" Gerald asked, clearly very curious at the moment. "_I have never seen you this way except for_..."

"Except for what?"

"_3 years ago...with her_."

There was a long silence which caused Gerald to feel uneasy and for Takumi to become impatient. "Gerald. I told you we will never speak of it again..."

"_Sorry! Just got caught in the moment. Is this because of a girl_?" Gerald asked, smirking. "_If it is. I'm proud you've moved on_!"

"Shut up, Gerald." Takumi rolled his eyes. It was because of a girl. Because of the stressed and fragile looking girl. Takumi frowned. Why...did he feel this way? All for Misaki, someone he had only met 2 weeks ago?

"_So wait, are you taking a girl out on vacation or something? Takumi, I knew you were a pervert but not that perverted._" Gerald laughed, clearly enjoying the moment.

"Shut up, Gerald. She got into the hospital today so I'm making sure she doesn't stress her-" Takumi paused and realized what he was doing. "Just why am I telling you this...?"

"_Because you love your brother so dearly and like a little brother would do, you're telling everything to your big bro._" Gerald smirked with a sigh like he was in heaven. "_So tell me about the gir_-"

"Shut up, Gerald. I'm hanging up." Before Gerald could anything more, Takumi had already hung up on him.

Takumi threw his phone on the couch and sighed in annoyance. Takumi stood up and headed for the fridge to grab a glass of red royal wine. He then walked over to his lounge chair which was placed in front of his ginormous glass wall that showed the night view of Tokyo city.

Thinking about Misaki, he had the urge to protect her...he wanted for her to relax and not faint again...therefore, he had a brilliant idea to convey. Takumi smirked. He just wondered how he was going to do this.

* * *

**A few Days Later...  
Tokyo Diamond House**

"Welcome Back, Misaki~!" the manager, Satsuki squealed as she ran up to Misaki to give her a ginormous hug. Misaki gasped in surprise.

"Ah! Manager!" Misaki gasped as the Manager hugged Misaki tightly. "T-Thanks...!"

"Oh Misaki! Are you alright?" The manager wondered, her eyes looked distant with sadness. Misaki smiled at her and nodded. "Oh Good!"

"Ah! Misaki! Welcome back!" The other staff walked out of the staff room with a delighted face...Honoka...looked the same as always. Grumpy but Misaki was sure she saw a small smile flash her way.

"Thanks guys." Misaki smiled at each and everyone of them. At least...she had her lovely friends.

"Misaki!" a raspy voice called from the entrance way. Misaki looked over at the door to see red-headed Erika standing there with a shocked face. Erika looked as though she was about to cry which caught Misaki off guard. "Misaki...!"

"E-Erika! Don't cry!"

"Misaki! You're an idiot! How can you not tell me that you went to the hospital?! How can you not tell your _best friend_ that had alot of stress?! How can you not contact your_ best friend_ after getting released from the hospital?! How can you _not_ be mad to see me when I didn't visit you...!" Erika cried and cried and Misaki's shoulder's as she gave Misaki a huge embrace.

"Erika...It's fine. You were busy. I know that." Misaki sighed and smiled at her.

"No I wasn't! I was with Honoka the whole time!" Erika sobbed. "I regret leaving your place! I don't ever know what's happening with my dear _best friend_ anymore~!"

Misaki sighed and embraced Erika back. She truely did have amazing and kind friends. Erika...Misaki loved her so much. She didn't know what she'd do without her long-life childhood friend, Erika. Misaki continued to hug Erika as she patted her back.

"Misaki~!" The manager squeaked with her usual cheeky smile. "I'm so sorry that could not notice your stress."

Misaki sighed. Now the manager was apologizing. "Manager, it's ok. It's not your fault."

"In apology, Misaki, the staff and I decided to give you this..." Manager walked up to Misaki and gave her a small envalope. Erika pulled back and smiled at Misaki to open it.

"It better not be money." Misaki warned as she unsealed the white envelope that felt unusally light.

What was inside was a small pink paper that looked to be a ticket. Reading the ticket, Misaki felt usually nervous. It was a ticket...to California!

Misaki gawked at the ticket and then gawked at the Diamond House staff who all smiled at her with laughter. Misaki began to glare.

"Manager..." Erika chuckled. "I don't think Misaki is very happy."

"She will be!" Manager scolded. "Misaki you have to take the ticket and go rest! I don't want you fainting anymore! You're health would be bad!"

"But Manager! For you to buy me a ticket for god knows how much this must've cost you guys..." Misaki laughed and looked at each one the staff who smiled at her. Misaki felt a guilt. Guilt that they used money on her...guilt that she's turning down what has been paid for her...guilt for that if she rejected it...they would've used money for nothing.

"Accept it, Misaki." Erika sighed. "You really need it!"

"Guy...I-"

"You're _so_ annoying!" Honoka blurted with a sigh. "Just accept it and get better! What a bother."

Misaki sighed and smiled. For Honoka to say that...it was like an unusual dream where Honoka actually seemed nice. It was a nice dream where everyone cared so much for her. Maybe...life wouldn't be as bad.

She had Erika, Manager and Honoka as well as the staff.

She also had...that blond man who has also done so much for her.

She had Takumi.

Maybe...she'll just need to accept everything...she'll accept what's in front of her.

* * *

_Throw it away..._

_Forget about the past..._

_Let me take your hand and you take mine..._

_We will make an escape..._

_Together..._

_Somewhere far away and you will be the only one for me to see and I'll be the only that you will see..._

_because you're mine...I just can't say it to you nor do I think I realize it but..._

_I love you_

* * *

**Ok, that's a wrap guys! I must say that this chapter got deleted right before me and I had to start all over again...what a pain...and the first one that I wrote was so good too. But I enjoyed writing because you guys kept me going. Thanks. :)**

**...btw I love each and every one of you guys who read Romeo &amp; Cinderella. I couldn't ask for better readers. :) Truely each of your reviews give me hope to write more, it really warms my heart (dispite the fact that I'm lazy). Although I've gotten my first hate comment on R&amp;C, I don't care. I'm just glad I have such amazing Maid-sama fans to support my back. I would have never gotten this far without of all you. I can point out all my loyal readers right here and now. I'd like to know more of you guys who read my stories, instead of me seeing "Guest" and leaving such a sad feeling that I don't know who you are. Right now, I'm writing down my regular readers which is so nice...**

**I love you guys so much~! I wanna hug you guys and squish you soooo much!**

****Anyways. Review, Fav and Follow for more. Also, please vote on my profile page and like my FB page~! I'll see you next time~!****

******~WhiteAngel83******


	9. 8- Brothers & Airports

**Hey Guys~! Okay so I actually have an on time update for you all! LOL. I'm so acomplished right now. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters. **

***IMPORTANT***

_**Guys~! Please! Go and vote on my profile page! It's really important!**_

_**Also, Please! Go on my FB and like it! The link is on my profile. I have many drawings from my stories to show you~! I'd be happy if you liked it. (plus, I'd like to befriend all of you on there). Plus, you can get a heads up of when I can update garanteed as well as the time I will update!**_

_**Okay~! That's all~**_

**~Enjoy everyone**

* * *

_Sometimes,_

_life has a cruel sense of humor,_

_giving you the things you always wanted..._

_at the worst time possible._

_~ Lisa Kleypas_

* * *

**Flashback  
****8 Years ago...3 years after Mother's death**

_"Misaki?" _

_Misaki Ayuzawa, now 18 years old, looked up at the man with the short hazel haircut and amber eyes just like her. Misaki smiled as she swung gently on the swing set. "Yea, Dad?"_

_"Misaki...you only wish for what is best for me...right?" Dad asked with a smile of slight hope. _

_Misaki frowned, thinking that it was already obvious. "Of course, Dad."_

_"Misaki...you trust me completely, right?" He asked again, this time a smile which looked so distant, was on. _

_Misaki continued to stare at him, his smile broke her heart. She narrowed her eyes at him and glared, suspicion rose. "Dad. What's going on?"_

_"Misaki...since your mother died, I knew she would want me to move on. I just know it. So I must keep her happiness..." He spoke gently as he spoke about Misaki's mother, looking down at the sand. "She wouldn't want my sufferage afterall...and, I know you're also a little lonely being alone..."_

_"Dad, just spill it." Misaki said bluntly, getting impatient at the conversation about her Mom. "Where are you going with all of this?"_

_He looked at Misaki for a long moment, staring at her to search the perfect moment to tell her. As he waited, wind blew against his back and into Misaki's face, the sun setting at the horizen. _

_Her father, the kind looking man with so much heart and the one that Misaki loved and all that she had left, looked happy...but nervous and sad. Why?_

_"Misaki, I'm engaged." _

_Misaki's eyes widened at the moment. Then, her shock turned into happiness and hope. "That's great Dad! You found someone you love...!" _

_"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I found someone a long time ago." He whispered, kneeling in front of Misaki, bowing his head. "I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I was afraid that you wouldn't accept it...!"_

_"Dad, if it's for your happiness...I can't complain about all of it. It's your fate to fall in love again." Misaki closed her eyes and nodded as she kneeled down beside her father. "I wouldn't want you to live a sad life...grieving for Mom."_

_"Misaki...!" He then began to cry, holding his daughter in his arms, tightly. "You're all I have left...! I'm so glad that I still have you!" _

_Misaki huffed and smiled and embraced her Dad back which caused her Dad to cry more. "I know Dad...I'm glad that I still have you as well."_

_"Whatever happens, Misaki, I hope that you'll continue smiling...and be happy." He sobbed, pulling back to take a look at his daughter. _

_Misaki laughed and look out a napkin. "Yea, yea...clean your face! You look horrible like a dying squirrel!"_

_He chuckled as he took the napkin from Misaki's hand, but he just held on to her hand with both of his large, rough ones. _

_"So? Am I going to meet this lucky lady who decided to marry my handsome Dad, or what~?" Misaki crossed her arms, smirking. _

_"Yea...!" He laughed as he took Misaki in for another hug. "This woman...she'll take good care of my beautiful Misaki."_

* * *

_**A few weeks later**_

_"Misaki! I'm home!" _

_"Ah! Welcome home!" Misaki exclaimed as she popped her head out the door that lead to he kitchen, she ran over to the doorway. "Dad, How was-"_

_Misaki paused and stared at four people in the doorway who stood silently, staring at her. _

_"Um...who are these...?" Misaki looked at her father hesitantly, also noting that he had his arm wrapped around the tall, young woman._

_"Your family." he said proudly, staring at the family who still stood at the entry. Misaki didn't say anymore for a bit, taking in all of the new people who was going to be her new family. _

_"Ah...Hello! My name is Misaki Ayuzawa! Nice to meet you." Misaki exclaimed, bowing, still nervous at the sudden amount of newcomers._

_"Please, no need to be so formal!" The woman laughed. "We are family."_

_"Not quite, Mom. You're not married yet and I don't _want_ a new family." Misaki raised her head to see the strawberry blonde girl mutter awfully loudly to her Mom then scanned Misaki head to toe from the corner of large smothering lavendre eyes. "She doesn't look _acceptable _as my new Sister anyways."_

_"Now, Now..." the woman sighed._

_"Is this where we're crashing from now on?" the tall boy behind them asked, rubbing the back of his ruffled blond head. _

_"Well you guys can stay here, I'm not. This place is a dump." the girled glared at Misaki with disgust then turned around to leave when she was stopped by the tall blond guy and grabbed by the arm by the woman._

_"Ah, Come on! At least introduce yourself." the brother scolded, looking at Misaki in apology. "Er...Sorry!"_

_"I'm so sorry for her rudeness." The woman apologized, bowing her head slightly. "That probably was not the best first impression."_

_"Ah! It's fine." Misaki smiled at them and chuckled. "But she's right. This place isn't in the best shape."_

_The girl scoffed and glared at Misaki. "Yea, no shi-"_

_"Anyways~! Let's go on to introductions!" The tall boy smiled a really cheeky smile for her, fixing his large glasses. He crossed his arms and smiled. "I'm your new big brother, let's get along as siblings!"_

_"My name is Coriella." The mother introduced with a gentle voice, bowing. "I will be your Step-mother."_

_"I'm Ayame and let's _not _get along." the girl raised a hand and waved once then got back to crossing her arms. "Are we done here?"_

_"Yes." Misaki smiled, inside, she didn't know how to feel about her new family. She wanted the best for her father, but something told her that after today, her life wouldn't be as peaceful and happy as she would hoped. _

* * *

**Present Day  
****June 6th, 12:13 PM**

As Misaki waited in line to hand her ticket over for her to the ticket lady to aboard the plane, Misaki was also nervous. Of course, she was glad and happy that the staff of the Diamond House would be so caring as of to buy her such an expensive ticket but she was also nervous because she couldn't speak English!

Obviously she learned English during High-School years but she was nervous to go to a foreign place all of the sudden. Misaki frowned, nervous and anxious to the core.

Misaki decided to try and relax, looking on her smart-phone to see a new text message.

*****0*****

_Have a Great Vacation, Misaki, hope you come back soon~!_

_From the Staff of Diamond House_

*****0*****

Misaki sighed and smiled at the same time at the message. She really did have great people around her, it just took such a hard adventure to find them.

As Misaki waited, she couldn't help but notice the commotion at where people came off the planes to meet with their family. Misaki tried to crane her neck to see but couldn't see past the large crowd of girls who stood there. Misaki decided to leave it alone.

"Ah...that's right! _He's_ coming back to Japan today..." Misaki muttered to herself, remembering the fact that her big brother was coming back to Japan today. Misaki looked down at her phone. It was already past noon. 12:16 PM. Her brother should be coming out soon.

"Kya~! There he is~!" Misaki heard a girl screaming. As soon as that one girl had screamed it, all of the other girls began to rush up to the red rope and starting screaming and fangirling together. Misaki had also noticed magazine people running to take pictures.

Misaki sighed and crossed her arms, chuckling to how stupid her brother was, making a huge entrance.

"Look over here! Kya! Take a picture with me! Sign an autograph for me! Oh Mah Gosh~! I love you~!" Misaki had heard these phrases over and over again in the crowd of girls.

Misaki had just stood there, in line, waiting for her idiot brother to come out of that crowd. She smiled when she did see come out along with 4 other boys. Her brother was just the center of attention wasn't he?

With his ruffled and perfectly soft blond hair to his captivating feiry faint red eyes that was said to smother girls. She watched in annoyance as he took off his sunglasses and tucked him in his not fully buttoned shirt.

He came out along with other boys. They were the famous band. UxMishi who just came back from a tour in Europe. Misaki continued to stare at her brother and the fact that girls were following him and completely surrounding him and his band members.

Misaki chuckled. They looked troubled.

As she looked at him, she rolled his eyes as she noted how he was scanning the airport. When their eye's met, his eyes lit up as she waved at her, causing the girls around him to dim down a bit and couple of them following him gaze.

He looked back at his band members and pointed over to me.

"Misaki~!" Misaki had heard her brother call out in a loud voice over the screaming fans. He than tried his best to squeeze through the girls, apologizing along the way. At long last, when he had managed to pop out, the girls still followed him as he walked over to Misaki.

Misaki waved at him as he walked over quickly to Misaki and at the end, he jogged over to her, waving with a large idiotic smile.

"Hey, Sis!" Kuuga chuckled as he brought Misaki into a large hug. "Long time no see!"

"Yea. A _long _time!" Misaki laughed, hugging him back over the red tape. Misaki heard the screaming dimmed as the girls glared at her. Also the people in line watching her with curious eyes. "Er...flashy entrance you got there."

"Heh, I know right." Kuuga chuckled, ruffling his hair. "All to impress my little Sis!"

"Shut up. You cause so much distraction and the girls are imagining my death right now." Misaki scowled, pushing Kuuga away playfully.

"Ah...They think you're my girlfriend..." Kuuga murmured and then just like how they say, he smirked with smothering eyes. "Let's give the photographers something to talk about."

"Wha- Ah!" Misaki gasped when Kuuga wrapped one arm around Misaki's waist and turned them towards the photographers and held up and peace sign, smiling his usual cheeky smile, Misaki was annoyed as they took many photos and the girls gasping.

"Kuuga!" Misaki hissed.

"Wait." Kuuga whispered in her ear and then duck in to peck her on the cheek which caused and even larger amount of screaming and talking.

"Kuuga, you're an idiot!" Misaki growled as he pushed him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Misaki, please! This is urgent! The girls wont leave me alone." Kuuga pretended to cry at the end as if he was suffering. "Put on that cute smile I know!"

"I'm going to get you back for this." Misaki said, secretly pinching his sensative side on his waist as she wrapped her one arm around him. Kuuga grunted painfully but continued to smile for the Camera and Misaki still smiling for the Camera.

"You're going to die when Step-mother and Ayame see this."

"I know." Kuuga sighed sadly. "Don't mention them for now."

Kuuga stopped smiling and paused to look at Misaki, realizing that something was completely off. "Wait a minute. Where are you going?"

"...Ah! That's right! The line!" Misaki looked infront of her to see the line had moved up alot and left Misaki to have her 'moment' with Kuuga. Kuuga followed her from outside the line.

"So where are you going that you had enough money to afford a ticket?!" Kuuga asked, utterally shocked.

"I didn't rob a bank if that's what you were thinking," Misaki said with a smile. "I'm going to California"

"Cali-" Kuuga studdered. "What?!"

"Oh, the place where I'm working said I needed a vacation so they brought me this ticket." Misaki sighed, staring down at the pink ticket.

"Where do you work again?"

"The Diamond House."

"...Misaki. How rich have you gotten since I left...?" He asked, his jaw hanging.

"I'm going to get more rich once I become a secretary." Misaki laughed. "Don't worry. Your little sis hasn't changed."

"I hope not." Kuuga laughed. Misaki smiled.

Kuuga...out of the 3 new family members she's gotten, Kuuga was the most supportive and kindess. He's truely always been there for her no matter what! Even if he was a celebrity, he had made time with her at times. But he had lived under his old surnam rather than 'Ayuzawa'.

Misaki didn't mind. She had Kuuga to support her as well. He was a good brother.

Ever since he had left for Europe, she wanted him to come back.

"Ah! I have to go!" Misaki said as she noticed that it was her turn to turn in ehr ticket to board the plane.

"Bye, Misaki! Hope you a good time! Oh! Send me a pic of your _bikini_ body later!" Kuuga exclaimed, waving his hand with a large grin. Misaki decided to ignore his perverted request and leave.

"California huh...haven't been there in qu- Ah!" Kuuga gasped a little bit when a man shoulder bumped him, hard. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Ah, sorry about that. But...I'm in quite a rush." The blond man looked at Kuuga, his emerald eyes coldly reflecting and smothering Kuuga's. Kuuga shivered, seeing the hate and coldness in them as they glared with anger.

"Whatever..." Kuuga murmured, waving him off as he left. Kuuga sighed as he remembered who that was. "Takumi Walker, Huh? What a cold first impression. _Geez_!"

* * *

**A few Minutes before earliar...**

"So~!" Gerald sang as he turned to exit the highway. "Just where are you going that you don't want to ride the jet _in_ _privacy...away _from all those people?"

"None of your business." Takumi sighed, losing his patience little by little.

"You even brought two tickets!" Gerald noted. "But didn't invite me! I bet it's for my new soon-to-be _Sister In-Law_."  
"If you knew than why are you still talking?" Takumi asked.

"So you agree? I'm getting a new sister in-law?" Gerald laughed as he drove where he was in sight of the airport.

"Shut up Gerald. I just thought someone needed a little time off." Takumi said.

"But for you to buy a ticket to California for a person is quite suspicious. You gave it away to that Purple-headed lady didn't you? She looked like an airhead..."

"Gerald, you talk too much. Can you please shut up and leave me in peace?" Takumi muttered angrily, touching his forehead with his hand.

"Than you shouldn't have ask me to drive!" Gerald pointed.

"I didn't _ask_ you to." Takumi muttered again, remembering how Gerald threw the driver out of the driver's seat and began to follow the route on the GPS.

Gerald laughed. "Anyways, I hope you do send me pictures of your secret girl-friend."

"Girlfriend?" Takumi asked, sitting up that the first thing that he thought of was the certain brunnette with fiery amber eyes.

"Yea, you know, the plain, black haired girl with no fashion _whatsoever_. You know, _her_." Gerald ranted.

"How did you know?" Takumi scoffed. "Did you send out Cedric to spy on me?"

"Only at the right moment where he spotted you and the girl _several_ times together." Gerald shrugged. "You really should've told me about her."

"_Why_? Did you tell grandfather?" Takumi asked, looking out the window with anxiety. He just didn't know the feeling but...he didn't feel the urge to leave her side just yet.

"Not _yet_. I want to let my little brother have a last shot at love." Gerald smiled, looking at Takumi as he pulled into the parking lot of the airport. "I'll leave you guys alone for now."

Takumi was silent, not saying anything. He was thinking...what would've happened if his Grandfather had found out...if he did, he would most likely did what he did with _her_.

"Okay, We're here-" Gerald was interrupted by Takumi storming out of the car and into the trunk to grab his luggage. Gerald muttered to himself, "Oh, How rude..."

"Thanks, Gerald, you can leave now." Takumi called out as he slammed the trunk and headed inside the airport.

"Not so fast!" Gerald exclaimed. "I want to see my brother off."

"Your presence is not needed here." Takumi glared at Gerald.

"How rude..." Gerald muttered to himself again as he silently followed Takumi.

As Takumi and Gerald entered through the sliding doors, they heard many screams and talking from the area infront of them.

"What's going on?" Gerald murmured, craning his neck to see the commotion.

"I don't know." Takumi walked towards the line for the tickets, followed by Gerald. "so, I don't care."

"Oh I see, I can the aura of a Celebrity here." Gerald nodded, understanding.

"Celebrity huh?" Takumi murmured. "Who?"

"Hm...looks to be UxMishi." Gerald said, pointing at the 3 boys who were surrounded by girls. Gerald paused as he looked around. "Oh? One is missing."

"I know where he is." Takumi growled, nodding his head towards the front of the line.

Gerald followed his gaze to see the lead singer, Kuuga, wrapping his arms around a small brunnette as camera's flashing at them. They looked like a happy couple. Gerald chuckled nervously as he saw, "Oh look~! It's your gir-"

"Shut the hell up, Gerald." Takumi growled as he felt uneasiness.

He glared at the boy who looked to be so close to Misaki. He glared at how familiar he seemed to be with her to be able to wrap his arms around her and talking to her. Takumi felt an unusual pang of anger and coldness.

His anger blasted when he saw the boy dipping in and kissing Misaki on the cheek, his lips placed on her delicate scarlet cheeks. She didn't even seem to be bothered by it.

"Ah...It seems like your Juliet found herself a new Romeo, Taku...ah, It's so cold in here." Gerald chuckled nervously, taking a step away from Takumi. "How bothersome. Seems like that girl loves to gather boys despite her looks. You _do _always seem to pick the wrong girls."

"Gerald, Shut up." Takumi glared as he growled, walking away Takumi to the front of the line, leaving Gerald standing there with a large grin.

Takumi saw Misaki leaving to hand her ticket and to board the plane, the boy waving to her good bye.

"Bye, Misaki! Hope you a good time! Oh! Send me a pic of your _bikini_ body later!" The boy called out.

This had really pissed Takumi off with that last part. Were they _that _close in a relationship? As Takumi came up to the boy, he had no control of his body. Their shoulders clashed, and Takumi conconsiously made sure it was a hard one.

"Ah, sorry about that. But...I'm in quite a rush." Takumi made sure to take a good look at the boy, glaring. He didn't stay to listen to what he said, he just continied walking away, pissed.

He didn't like this feeling. He felt unusually angry. Uneasy. He felt anxious and extremely pissed off. The sight of Misaki in the arms of someone else disgusted him. But...she sad such a relationship with a guy? He never even knew about it either. Takumi's hate and anger turned into a little sad spark.

_Why?_

* * *

As Misaki settled into her seat on the plane, she had her luggage tucked away and now was sitting on the seat, looking around herself. She sighed. So she ran into her brother who caused a scene infront of so many people, which, of course, put more stress on her knowing the whole country will know.

Misaki noticed from the corner of her eye, 2 girls looking at her and whisper. Misaki sighed and looked away, hiding her face.

Misaki thought about how the news will spread like a rocket. It'll go to everyone in Tokyo...to the staff in Diamond House that she is sure they'll start a gossip, to Erika but oh she knows Kuuga. To her Step-Family which will not be so pleasant when she returns to Tokyo.

Misaki then sank in her seat, cursing Kuuga in her mind.

"Oh..._He'll _see it too..." Misaki remembered, the face of the man who betrayed her poping into her mind. Misaki bit her lips, feeling a tingling on the top of her nose inbetween her eyes. She covered her face and then thought about something else.

"Hm...Takumi will also see it." Misaki noticed as she frowned. For some reason, she didn't want Takumi to see it. She doesn't want Takumi to see her and Kuuga...

"What will I see?" Misaki jumped at the voice who interrupted her thoughts but froze when she knew that voice anywhere. Misaki looked beside her to see a lean man settling into the seat beside her in a quick and smooth manner.

"Takumi...?!" Misaki gawked. It was truely him! On the same plane? In the seat _beside_ her?

"About you and that boy...?" Takumi murmured, still settling in, not looking at her. Misaki didn't say anything but stare at him, knowing that Takumi saw.

"Ah-"

"It's okay...you have a boyfriend..." Misaki thought she heard wrong but she didn't.

Boyfriend? Misaki felt a pang in her heart after another. "Ah! No! He-"

"It's okay." Her heart broke when Takumi turned his head to look at her with a smile...a sad, sad, distant smile. "I'm happy for you."

* * *

_Jealousy in Romance is like salt in food._

_A little can enhance the savior, but too much can spoil the pleasure and under certain circumstances,_

_can be life-threatening..._

_~Maya Angelou_

* * *

**_Ah. Okay. That's the wrap. I worked very hard. -.- Because...the chapter got deleted without saving...so I had to rewrite everything...man! I was so pissed. _**

**_Anyways~! Review, Fav, Follow, Vote on my poll and like my FB page for more (on time) updates~!_**

**_Love you guys~!  
_**

**_~WhiteAngel83_**


	10. 9- Jealousy & Clarity

**I'm back with chapter 9 of my modern Fairy-tale, Romeo &amp; Cinderella~! Please enjoy! Don't forget to like my FB page as well as vote on my profile page~!  
**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

_I'm angry_

_I'm annoyed_

_I'm Jealous_

_...but that doesn't mean that I'll stop caring for you...!_

* * *

"It's okay." Her heart broke when Takumi turned his head to look at her with a smile...a sad, sad, distant smile. "I'm happy for you."

"N-No...wait, you've got it-"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the _Fasten Seat Belt _sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your _carry-on luggage _underneath_..." the flight attendant had spoken over the PA and all of the passengers had began to shuffle to place their belongings underneath their seats and follow the instructions as the woman continued to speak.

"Fasten your seat-belt." Takumi murmured without looking at Misaki as he fastened his.

Misaki pressed her lips together, settling back in her seat to fasten hers before the flight attendant walked by her, making sure everyone is prepared.

Misaki clenched her fist, feeling such a horrible tug in her heart. She glanced at Takumi who didn't look at her, but he had now opened a book and began to read. Misaki bit her lips.

"Taku-" Misaki began but was very soon interrupted by the PA.

"_At this time, we request that all _mobile phones_, _pagers_, _radios _and _remote controlled _toys be turned off_..." the woman on the PA continued on to speak but Misaki ignored her to quickly turn her phone off and Takumi did the same.

Misaki sighed again, wanting very badly to talk to Takumi and clear things up. Misaki shifted in her seat uncomfortably as looked outside the small window.

Although clearing things up with Takumi is her main focus at the time, she couldn't help but think about how it's going to feel when the plane begins to take off. After all, she's never been on a plane before.

Misaki fidgeted with her thumbs, swirling them around each other as she looked out the plane with anxiety. Will she be okay on this plane ride?

Misaki then felt a heavy heat exploding inside her, she was sweating wasn't she?

Though Misaki was worried, she was still curious about Takumi. Every few minutes or so, she would look over at Takumi to see if he would talk to her yet. If he was no longer angry about the misunderstanding.

But often, she would sense or see a distress from him. Like, sometimes, he would be clenching his fists, or narrowing his eyes or closing them.

This really concerned her. Was the book that interesting? But he also didn't seem to be like he was focusing on the book. He was thinking about something else.

Finally gathering the courage to ask him if he was alright, Misaki huffed and looked at him quickly.

"T-Takumi..." Misaki murmured, and Takumi slowly opened his eyes to look her. "Are you ok?"

Takumi stared at her for a moment, confused before he looked away, nodding. "Yes...but are _you _ok? You're sweating."

Feeling a sudden jolt of happiness in her heart, Misaki smiled. "Yea! Just...nervous!"

"I see." Takumi nodded, going back to his reading.

Misaki frowned, the conversation was short-lived.

Misaki settled back into her seat, rubbing her head, disappointed as she fiddled with her thumbs again.

She stayed silent for a bit, soon, the Chief Flight Attendant spoke on the PA about getting ready for lift off. Misaki held her breath then. Still nervous.

Misaki took a deep breath in and out as she fisted her fists tightly together.

"It's okay." Takumi murmured, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. His emerald orbs noting the fact that she was afraid. When Misaki had looked over at Takumi, Takumi had noticed the fear in her amber eyes. "Just relax."

"O-Ok..." Misaki nodded, it came with a nervous and unsure smile.

"You're afraid of heights?" Takumi asked.

Misaki was hesitant to answer, thinking about it. Takumi smiled in amusement but quickly hiding it behind his book which he paid no attention to.

"I'm not afraid of heights...the motion is what I feel a bit bad about..and just to fuel the fire, this is my first plane trip."

"Your first?" Takumi said, finally having his book down to look at her.

Misaki smiled at him. "You finally looked at me. I thought you were going to ignore me forever!"

"I wasn't ignoring you." Takumi sighed. "I just felt...annoyed."

"Annoyed?" Takumi nodded.

Misaki paused and tensed up as soon as she felt the plane move. "Oh gosh."

"It's fine, just relax." Takumi smiled without looking at her. At the bottom of her eyes, she found Takumi's hand holding hers, to reassure her.

Misaki blushed as she felt the warmth of his hands assuring her safety. _He probably thinks I'm taking advantage of him..._Misaki thought sadly.

For the next 11 hours, Misaki and Takumi had sat still, sharing small conversations about small things but it was awkward. When Misaki held felt a little sick, Takumi had switched seats with her so that she sat away from the window.

Misaki sighed. She was hoping to clear it all up with him during the 11 hours but failed to when nothing had helped her spike up the conversation.

"Misaki! Wake up." Misaki had awoken up from her arm being shook gently. Misaki groaned as she sat up with head rush.

"Where are we...?" Misaki muttered, looking at the time to be 11 PM.

"The plane landed...we have to get off." Takumi said, crouching over to grab his bags. Misaki looked around her to see people gathering their stuff as well as leave. Misaki did the same.

As Misaki had gathered her stuff, Takumi had left first without her. Panicking, Misaki followed after him, just in case to guide her to where she had to go.

Misaki followed silently behind Takumi to inside the airport and to grab their luggage and towards outside of the airport. Misaki sighed as she looked around her, everything as well as everyone looked totally different than Japan.

Misaki bit her lips. As she walked a few feets away from Takumi, so that he wouldn't notice her, they had walked into a crowd. Misaki gasped.

As she lost sight of Takumi, she panicked, craning her neck to find Takumi from all of the tall people.

Cursing under her breath, as she then decided to yell Takumi's name as anxiety was over her. Misaki clenched her fists when she heard no answer.

Finally being able to squish herself through the crowd, she felt completely helpless when she came out to the exit of the airport with no one there except the Americans.

Misaki stood there, holding her luggage and her bag at her side, frowning down at her shoes.

She had lost Takumi. He was mad at her because of the misunderstanding. She honestly didn't want him to ignore her anymore. She wanted to clear everything up.

She hated this. She hated being left. She hated being left alone. Misaki frowned.

Why is it that she always loses people she loved?

What was this? The 5th time she's lost someone?

Misaki's head jerked up when as felt someone touching and holding her hand. _"Hey babe, are you alone?" _Misaki looked up to see a man in only shorts as he smiled down at her, talking in English. He was a pervert.

Misaki flinched, trying to free her wrist but soon, a few other men came along with the guy.

"Let go of me." Misaki said, trying to free her hand but she knew that the men did not understand her.

_"Japanese? Even better!" _The first man laughed, touching Misaki's waist. Misaki was pissed now. Not only was she sad, but now pissed.

With the strength she learned from Aikido classes, she flipped the first guy and he was slammed on the cement without warning. _"Don't touch me!" _Misaki growled in English.

What she didn't realize was that the two other men behind was going to grab her and take hold of her wrists. _"You Bitch- Arg!"_

Misaki looked behind her to find a blond man punching the two men before they could grab onto Misaki. Misaki's eyes widened. Blonde hair, that lean body shape, the fierce yet all-too-familiar emerald eyes. Takumi...!

"Taku-" Misaki paused when she had saw the angry look in Takumi's eyes. They had flared with anger. Misaki looked down to see Takumi's hands was still in a tight fist, baring his teeth.

"Are you ok?" Takumi murmured, not looking at Misaki. Misaki nodded with a grunt and Takumi sighed. "Good."

"You're bleeding..." Misaki said, anxious. She took Takumi's bleeding fist and held it in her hand, examining it. It seems like that he punched the guys ears which had sharp piercings.

"It's nothing." Takumi said, glaring down at the three men so squirmed to move away from Takumi.

"I'm sorry..." Misaki murmured, thinking to herself how much anger Misaki had caused Takumi.

"It's fine. The thing that matters is that you're okay. I just can't leave you away from my sight." Takumi sighed, looking at Misaki, his eyes were of relief and regret. "I'm so sorry I left you alone."

"Ah-"

"Let's go." Takumi said, taking his luggage in his one hand and holding onto Misaki's hand in the other, tightly, feeling as if he didn't want to let her out of his reach.

Misaki blushed down at their linked hand and smiled slightly. Her heart melted.

She had felt so...secure.

"I'll call a Taxi." Takumi murmured, letting go of Misaki's hand to take out his phone to call a taxi. Misaki frowned, feeling a bit chilly now that the warmth was gone. But she can still feel his warmth lingering.

"The Taxi will be here soon." Takumi murmured, turning his phone off and putting it away as he took the handle of his luggage. Misaki looked down at Takumi's hand which was still bleeding. He blood had dripped onto her hand.

Misaki scratched her head and than reached into her bag and pulled out a few bandages. She hesitated as she waved the bandages in Takumi's face. "Here. Put it on...your wounds will get infected."

Surprised, Takumi smiled as he hid a blush on his cheeks. "Thanks...but could you put it on for me?"

"Er, sure. The stuff is in my luggage." Misaki said, putting the bandages away. "I'll have to put it on for you later...but that'll be bad for your wou-"

"It's ok." Takumi smiled, taking her hand again. "I have Misaki's warmth to help suppress the pain."

"Ah!" Misaki blushed down at their hand. She looked away.

"It's fine, right, to hold your hand? Ah...or not. You're boyfr-"

"Its fine!" Misaki exclaimed, grabbing Takumi's hand as he released hers.

Takumi's eyes widened as Misaki looked down, drowning in blushes. He sighed, releasing her hands gently which caused Misaki to cringe. "No. I would ruin your relationship."

It grew silent as Misaki stood there, her body turned to him but she looked down, her heart aching. She hated it. The misunderstanding was just horrible.

She couldn't even tell him that he was wrong no matter how much she wanted to.

"It's raining...?" Takumi murmured as he sighed. "I forgot my umbrella. Misaki do-"

Takumi stopped talking, feeling an uneasiness seeing the amber eyed girl shed tears but didn't have any sounds coming out. He panicked as well as it broke his heart. "Misaki...?"

It started to rain alot then, first it was little spits now it rained quite alot. The two stood still though, not caring when they heard people behind them running away to get out of the rain.

"I'm sorry..." Misaki said still looking away, her eyes red which confirmed her distress and her cries. "I couldn't bring myself to tell you...but, Kuuga is not my boyfriend, he's my brother..."

There was a long silence as Takumi took the time to progress it all in. At last, Takumi had realized his foolishness. He looked at Misaki, who stood there, not looking at him but facing him, wet from the rain.

He sighed as he regretted not confirming her relationship first. Regretting letting her hand go when she had wanted to hold him so much. Regretting leaving and avoiding her. But behind the regrets and guilt...laid relief.

Takumi sighed, reaching into his bag to take out his big blazer. Wrapping it around Misaki's head, but he unconsciously hugged her from behind when he had only meant to put the blazer over her head to protect her from the rain

"T-Takumi?" Misaki stuttered, feeling hot as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I'm sorry, Misaki...I'm so stupid that I made you cry...I just feel relieved right now..." He said wrapping his arms around her tighter. "What the hell is wrong with me...?"

Misaki stayed silent, madly blushing that he was hugging her, smelling the light scent of Takumi swirling around her from his Blazer. She was madly happy that she had cleared it up with Takumi.

"What? _Friends _can't hug each other?" Takumi smirked as he felt her tenseness under his hold.

"I guess they do..." Misaki smiled as she allowed Takumi's arms reassured her...to help her push away the storm of her life.

_I'm an idiot..._Misaki thought to herself. _Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't be trusting guys...yet...I can't refuse this jerk...  
_

* * *

"Wait a minute! You rented a apartment here?!" Misaki gawked at Takumi, who was dripping wet and was standing in front of the apartment next to hers. "This is getting too weird to be a coincidence!"

"Ah, you're right." Takumi smirked. "How lucky am I? I can stay in a place where Misaki is near."

Misaki blushed and then turned the key on her door and opened it and headed inside, soaking wet. "Idiot."

When Misaki was inside and she turned on the lights, she gawked at the huge place. Of course, she did see the outside...but she didn't realized that the inside was big!

Everything was like a high class hotel room. Neat, elegant, looks crazy pricey. Misaki then realized how pricey this would've been to rent it for a few nights.

"Oh no..." Misaki muttered to herself, realizing that they, the staff of Diamond House, had already paid for the ticket as well as 2 weeks at this hotel...who would know the price? "I will murder them...!"

As Misaki placed her bag down as well as her luggage, she walked over to the living room to get a better look at the place when she kept hearing a squish under her foot.

Realizing that she's still soaking wet, she rushed to the bathroom to as she took her luggage to go to change her cloths.

When Misaki was inside the washroom, again, she realized that she still had Takumi's blazer. _"Damn."_

Quickly unzipping her luggage to find dry cloths, she had realized something for them _millionth _time. The bandages.

Takumi was still wounded and she still hadn't treated his wound. Not to mention that the rain probably didn't make it any better. Misaki cursed under her breath.

"Why the hell do I keep forgetting things?" Misaki muttered to herself as she angrily changed her cloths and rushed out the door along with her first-aid kit and Takumi's blazer.

Locking her apartment door behind her as she slipped on her slippers and ran over to Takumi's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

As soon as the door opened, Misaki exclaimed, "Takumi! Your wound! I have t-"

"Misaki?" Takumi's eyes widened as Misaki stood there gawking at Takumi's chest which was bare and wet, revealing way too much to her. He stood there, half naked without a care in the world. His hand brushing his damp blond hair back.

"I...uh...!" Misaki blushed as she looked away, throwing Takumi's blazer at him. "You forgot it..."

"Thanks..." Takumi chuckled, taking the wet blazer. "Is that all?"

"Yea...No! I mean..." Misaki continued to blush, wishing that he would cover up his bare...muscular chest. Misaki held up her first-aid kit. "I need to treat your hand!"

"Ah...that's right." Takumi murmured, looking down at his still bleeding hand. "Come in."

Misaki didn't move an inch. She still looked away from him.

"What's the matter?"

"Put a shirt on." Misaki answered immediately.

"...Oh! That's right. Sorry, Misaki. I was still changing." Takumi chuckled at the blushing Misaki as he reached into his luggage which sat on the wall and took out a shirt and put it over himself. "There."

"I'm coming in." Misaki muttered, taking off her slippers as she came inside.

"I'm sorry. I'm used to walking around the house half naked." Takumi said as a matter of fact as he closed the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a drink.

"What a pervert...I'm going to treat your wound and go." Misaki said as she sat down and started to prepare his treatment.

Misaki looked around, feeling nervous but not overly nervous. She's been to a guys place plenty of times to get used to it. Misaki blushed to herself.

"It's amazing how we keep bumping into each other." Takumi said as he walked over to Misaki.

"I know right...I'm just shocked you're here. Sitting beside me on the _plane_, staying in the _same hotel_, _beside _my apartment, also at home you're living in the _same _building." Misaki sighed. "Sometimes I really do wonder if you're a stalker."

"I'm not..." Takumi laughed as he sat down and gave Misaki his bleeding hand. "It's just fate working her magic."

"Right...if fate was real, I'm _not_ her fan." Misaki muttered as she whipped Takumi's blood off, her eyes looked distant and sad as she spoke, remembering her days with _him, _her ex-prince...her ex-boyfriend.

"Neither was I...until she gave me a reason to keep going." Takumi smiled, staring at Misaki.

Misaki smiled as she thought about it, blushing slightly. "I guess she gave me a reason too." Misaki glanced up at Takumi and smiled.

Blushing, Takumi looked away and Misaki continued to treat his bleeding hand, oblivious at how much Takumi was blushing.

As soon as Misaki finished, Misaki took out those long bandage papers as she wrapped it around Takumi's hand. She never noticed before...but Takumi's hands were very smooth and big. Why didn't she notice when they had held her so much?

"All done." Misaki muttered, cleaning up.

"Thank you. What would've I have done without you." Takumi smiled at her, noting the fact that she knew how to tend the wounded.

Misaki blushed, standing up. "It's nothing...I'm going!"

"Hmm? Okay." Takumi stood up to guide her out. "Oh, by the way."

"What?" Misaki asked as she put on her slippers.

"I hear that the CEO of Walker's Corps is coming back from his vacation early." Takumi said with a smirk, knowing that he was the CEO.

"Really?!" Misaki's eyes lit up as she turned around to face Takumi. Her happiness was short lived as it turned into confusion. "Wait...why are you telling me this?"

"Didn't you say you're interview was there...?"

"No." Misaki said surely but hesitated. "At least I think not..."

Panicking, Takumi chuckled nervously. "Oh...I thought you did..."

"Speaking of jobs." Misaki said, suspicious as she pointed a finger at Takumi. "Who are you?"

"Takumi, your friend, your neighbor, your-"

"No! That's not what I meant. I meant, where do you work? I barely know anything about you." Misaki said, realizing the very few things she knew about Takumi. "Not to mention that you have _a lot _of money and _free time_ as far as I've noticed!"

"Um..." Takumi chuckled, running a hand through his damp hair. "You'll find out soon enough, now you better go home and dry your hair...you'll get sick."

"What do you mean by soon-"

"Bye!" Takumi waved enthusiastically as he pushed Misaki gently out the door. As soon as he was out, Takumi huffed in relief as he sank onto the floor, running a hand through his hair. "That was close..."

* * *

**An hour later on that night...  
****1:24 AM**

"A thunder storm...?" Misaki muttered as she stood in front of the window of the hotel apartment. She watched as rain was heavily falling and thunder grumbling in the background and lightning striking the highest places here and there.

Misaki clenched her fist against her heart, as she felt it aching. Her entire body then shook with fear as she took a few steps from the window.

"Oh no..." Misaki muttered, hugging herself as fear runs through her body.

Ever since a few years ago, Misaki had a fear of thunderstorms.

The night she had found out about her mother's death...it was a day where there was a thunder storm.

And one more death...was caused on a Thundering stormy night filled with lightning that harms people.

Misaki clenched her fists. Thunders and Lightning...are terrifying things.

Without knowing why, Misaki immediately thought about Takumi. She immediately felt insecure as she realized that he wasn't here with her right now.

Biting her lips, she quickly walked out of her apartment and to next door, feeling that if she's with someone...she'd feel safe.

Lightning and thunder both...made her lose important people in her life. She didn't want to make the same mistake again.

As lightning clashed, Misaki flinched in fear as she slammed her fist on Takumi's door faster and harder. Completely scared.

Misaki soon felt wetness in her eyes as she wiped them away.

_Please! Wake up! Takumi...!_

When the door opened without a warning, Misaki fell over as the door opened and Misaki came into contact with Takumi's body when she had fell.

Still scared, Misaki wrapped her arms around Takumi's waist as she fell, hugging him tightly, ignoring this embarrassing feeling. She was stupid to do this...but...she felt secure with him.

Very safe...

"Misaki?!" Takumi gasped as his body slammed against the floor, Misaki still hugging him on top of him.

Takumi touched her head to feel that it was hot. "_Misaki_?"

"L-Let me stay...don't go...I...I'm so scared...!" Misaki said, her entire body shaking and she flinched as the next lightning sounded. She squeezed onto Takumi. "Don't let me go...!"

"Misaki..." Takumi murmured, still blushing. Takumi sighed as she realized that Misaki had a fear of lightning and Thunder. Takumi sat up and pulled Misaki along with him, this moment completely reminding him of _her. _

Takumi narrowed his eyes. _This time...Misaki is different. I won't make the same mistake._

Holding Misaki in his arms, he wrapped his arms around her to secure her safety as he hugged her, placing his chin on her head. "It's okay...you're safe with me."

"Don't let me go..."

"I wont..." Takumi murmured, tightening his embrace on her, extracting his warm of reassurance. "Never..."

* * *

_The strength of a man isn't seen in the power of his arms._

_It's seen in the love with which he _

_EMBRACES you with. _

_~Dr. Steve Maraboli_

* * *

**Okay Guys~! That's all for now! I'm see you next week, August 11th!  
**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Like my FB and vote on my profile page!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	11. 10- Storms & Breakfasts

**Hey guys~! I'm back with Chapter 10 for you! Thanks for all those reviews guys! Honestly made my entire week! Also, holy moly! 90 follows! I'm literally out of my seat right now! Thanks so much for the support guys! I couldn't have had the courage to even continue this! I hope that we will reach 100 soon! **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_When you fully trust a person without any doubt, you finally get one of the two results._

_A person for life..._

_or..._

_A lesson for life..._

_~Unknown_

* * *

**Flashback...  
5** **years ago...5 months after re-marriage**  
**Ayuzawa Residence**

_"Misaki?" A sharp voice called out from the living room. _

_"Yea?" Misaki answered, popping her head into the room as she exited the Kitchen with a bottle of water. "What's wrong?"_

_"What do you mean, 'What's wrong'!?" Ayame snarled, tucking her hair behind her ears as she jabbed the buttons on the remote control furiously. "Your stupid TV isn't working!"_

_"The TV?" Misaki muttered as she put her water down. "What's wrong with it?"_

_"What do you mean?!" Ayame scoffed. "Can't you see it's all static?!"_

_"Again huh?" Misaki sighed, used to it. "I told you, Ayame, just punch it or kick it." _

_"NO!" Ayame yelled then calmed her voice as she waved her hands on her toes. "I just painted my toe nails...can't you guys just get better cable?!"_

_"Too much money." Misaki pursed her lips. "Can't afford it." _

_"What? Your part-time job isn't workin' for ya?" Ayame rolled her eyes. _

_"It's fine." Misaki said, walking up to the TV. "I'm getting paid but I'm using the money for you guys."_

_"Whatever...just fix the goddamn TV! I'm missing the show~!" Ayame growled as she plopped back into her seat. _  
_Misaki frowned. It's only been a few months and she's already bossing and thinking everything is now hers. Misaki sighed as she stared at the static TV. With a really strong punch at the top of the TV, it suddenly turned black. _

_"Did you break it?!" Ayame whispered, impatient. _

_"No..." Misaki smiled, slamming her fist at the back of the TV, hard. _

_"Yes...!" Ayame smiled as soon as she saw the screen pop up again. She paused as she stared at the screen which showed a concert live in Shanghai. _

_"Oh, It's Kuuga." Misaki noted as she saw Kuuga singing along with his band. _

_"Show off." Ayame muttered. _

_"I still can't believe that he's from UxMishi." Misaki crossed her arms, remembering back to the first day he met him. "Unbelievable."_

_"Are you a fan?" Ayame asked. "I really don't see what's great about his music. He's just making random beats."_

_"His music is fine...not my taste but fine. No, my friend Sakura really likes him though." Misaki said, taking a sip from her water. "I was dragged to one of his concerts at a festival..."_

_"Must've been horrible...I can't watched him." Ayame said, disgusted at the sight of Kuuga. "He's got alot of money I can't believe he's not sharing the money." _

_"Well he's using them on his band..." Misaki said. "It's not like he brought a mansion secretly."_

_"I would." Ayame muttered. "He hates me anyways. Where do you think he stayed for the past year?"_

_"...He brought a mansion didn't he?"_

_"Yup...When's your Dad coming back anyways?" Ayame asked as she changed the channel as well as the topic._

_"Oh right...tomorrow." Misaki said as took a quick glance at the calender behind her._

_"Hey, I'm going to my boyfriend's place." Ayame said after taking a look at her phone and then texting someone. "Don't tell the hag." _

_Misaki's eye twitched when Ayame called her own Mom a hag. _

_"What are you doing over there?" _

_"The usual..._stuff_." Ayame smirked as she grabbed her leather jacket. "Something that you'll never experience because god, I know you never will get a boyfriend." _

_Misaki frowned. "Should I say, 'Have the time of your life'?" _

_Ayame scoffed. "It was thrilling when I lost my first time 2 years ago so I'm used to it." _

_Misaki rolled her eyes. _

_"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Ayame warned as she rushed to the door. "Remember, if the hag asks, I'm out shopping and if you dare to tell her, I swear I'm going to kill you."_

_Misaki nodded once as Ayame was out the door. Not long before Misaki could go to couch to have her turn at the TV, the phone rang._

_Grunting, Misaki got up again as picked up the home phone. _

_"Hello?" She answered, swirling her finger around the phone wire. There was a long line of silence before the person at the end of line could answer her. _

_"Hello, Is this the Ayuzawa family? This is Tokyo Hospital-"_

* * *

**Present Day  
June 7th, 4:30 AM  
**

As her eyes fluttered open, Misaki stayed as still as possible, realizing that it was still night and also, realizing her actions 3 hours ago.

Pressing her lips together, she tried to forget her embarrassing actions as she pulled the blanket around her more tightly, remembering her dream...

Trying to hold it in, a tear suddenly trickled down her cheek and was absorbed into the soften of the pillow which held her cheeks softly. More and more tears fell though.

Misaki stuffed her small whimper.

Trying to calm down, she looked at the window, small trickles of rain spitted from the skies still. How much did she hate the rain and storms? Alot. Suddenly getting the whisp of the smell of the room, Misaki gasped.

She sat up immediately and looked around her.

With a tight nudge of her heart, the dark room was empty. Fear and heartbreak took the better of her, realizing that no one was here with her.

"T-Takumi?!" She exclaimed, helplessly moving her hands around the empty bed. There was no answer and Misaki bit her lips in fear. She fisted her fists as she sat there, bowing her head, tears falling. "Idiot...you said you wouldn't leave me..."

"Misaki...?" a familiar, soft voice whispered her name. Misaki's hopes rose. She looked up at the door, squinting her eyes at the darkness.

She didn't say anything...she couldn't say anything. The only things she felt was relief.

He _didn't _leave her.

"What's the matter?!" Takumi exclaimed, rushing over to her, sitting on the bed beside her. As he got closer, his two hands reached out, cupping her cheeks as he wiped her tears. "You're crying."

Blushing, her lips quivered. "You weren't here...like you promised..."

"I'm sorry." Takumi sighed, now knowing he was at fault for her tears. "I was thirsty so I grabbed a drink. I didn't mean to leave you alone."

Misaki sniffed her stuffed nose as she wriggled out of his hands. "I-It's fine..." She whispered, hiding a small hint of happiness.

Takumi smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at how the moonlight reflected on her back. "Go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night."

Misaki nodded, laying back in on her pillow, allowing Takumi to pull the blanket over her.

Closing her eyes, she felt at peace again...it was a weird sense of Deja vu but...it was better.

"Good Night." Takumi whispered against her ear as he also laid in the same bed as her.

Misaki looked at Takumi. "Why are you in the _same_ bed?"

"I was here since you ran into my arms a few hours ago...we ended up sleeping together because you refused for me to sleep on the couch." Takumi explained with a smirk. "I was just as surprised that you refused for me to leave your side."

Blushing madly, the memories slammed into her. Misaki gasped, cupping her mouth. Fear took over her and she hadn't realized anything. "Oh..."

"Yea..." Takumi chuckled and then winked. "Don't worry, nothing happened."

"Nothing _would've _happened anyways!" Misaki hissed, still blushing.

Laughing with an evil glint, Takumi slithering an arm around her waist, pulling Misaki's body closer to his...so close that Takumi's chest was less than a centimeter away from hers. "Would you like it if something _did _happen right now? I wouldn't mind."

"Idiot...!" Misaki growled, slapping his face before pushing her hands against his chest to break free.

Chuckling, he didn't allow Misaki's escape no matter how much she struggled and slapped him.

"Let me go!" Misaki hissed.

"No."

"_Takumi_!"

"Wouldn't you feel better if you knew that I'm not going anywhere?" Takumi whispered. "If you knew that my touch was still here, wouldn't you feel better?"

Frowning as she tried to hide her blush, Misaki snarled but didn't say anything further except, "W-Whatever..."

Smiling, Takumi closed his eyes, his one arm was securely around her waist and the other was underneath her head a pillow.

Feeling awkward, Misaki pressed her lips together as she madly blushed, trying to imagine that Takumi's arm was not around hers but it was no use. She felt his strong grip clearly.

Hating to admit it, she didn't really mind. As long as she knew that he wouldn't let go and leave her, it didn't bother her as much as the embarrassment did.

Sneaking at peek up at Takumi's face, which was 3 inches above her, Misaki realized that he was staring at her. She frowned with a blush. "What?"

"Nothing..." Takumi said. "Just waiting for you to sleep..."

"So you can run off?" She guessed, a strong kick in her guts.

"No...so that I can know that you slept peacefully in my hold." Takumi smiled. "So that I know that you slept with no fears."  
Misaki's eyes widened.

This moment...so similar yet so much better. Everything about Takumi, reminded her so much of _him_. It ached her heart but Takumi was...safer. Better. She knew that she could trust him she knew it too well.

"S-Shut up." Was all Misaki managed to say as she looked down and squeezed her eyes shut, the warmth of his body was so close...only a few inches away.

"Sleep...Misaki. I won't leave you. I promised, didn't I?" Takumi whispered, pulling the blanket up her shoulders.

Misaki found herself smiling, leaning her forehead against his chest before she found sleep. "Yea..."

With that...Misaki slept with no worries. Nothing except for the warm feeling of being held by Takumi as she fell to sleep.

Peacefully under a stormy night outside.

Peacefully...in _such_ a long time...

* * *

**Few hours later...  
8:30 AM**

"AHH!" A loud scream waved through the apartment followed by a heavy thud.

Gasping, Takumi sat up immediately with a head rush but he got out of bed despite the dizziness and ran out of the room to see what's wrong.

"Misaki?" Takumi called after noticing that the voice sounded like Misaki, anxious. "What's wrong?!"

"T-Takumi!" Misaki gasped as she stood up from the floor. "Uh-"

"The stove!" Takumi exclaimed, gaping at the dancing flames on the stove. Panicking, he ran for the fire extinguisher beside the kitchen. Before he put out the fire, Misaki took a step back.

"Move." Takumi warned before he sprayed.

"S-Sorry..." Misaki frowned when the fire was gone and Takumi sighed with relief. She looked down.

After a short amount of silence, Takumi stared at Misaki and laughed, catching Misaki off guard.

"What?"

"So, I found something interesting. You can't cook can you?" Takumi chuckled, putting the fire extinguisher away and leaned against the counter.

"S-Shut up..." Misaki growled with a blush. "I tried to cook before but never had the talent OK?!"

"That's...unexpectedly cute, Misaki." Takumi smiled at her. "Who would've thought?"

Misaki bit her lips and looked down. "I was only trying to make you breakfast as a thank you..."

Takumi sighed with a smile and looked at frying pan. "What were you trying to make?"

"Bacon and Eggs." Misaki paused. "A simple recipe so I thought I could do it but..."

Takumi scratched his head. "You didn't put in the oil first."

"What?!"

"The oil..." Takumi pointed at the stove. "There's nothing."

"No I did put in oil!" Misaki pointed at the bottle on the counter. "Oil-"  
"No..it's wine." Takumi laughed.

"..." Misaki cursed under her breathe and blush. She looked at Takumi. "Sorry...now you'll have to pay for the damage."

"It's ok." Takumi smiled. "I can handle the bill as well as breakfast. Relax."

"_You _can _cook_?" Misaki asked, her eyes wide with a bit of disbelief.

"Yes...don't I look like the type?" Takumi winked at her. Misaki ignored him. "I lived alone a few years ago so I learned how to cook myself...just when you thought I couldn't get anymore perfect right?"

Takumi noticed the tray of 12 eggs were in the garbage. He looked at Misaki. "You cooked all the eggs..."

"Yea. Why?"

"Did you think that _we_ could _eat_ all of it by ourselves?"

"Couldn't we?"

"No..." Takumi laughed and then rubbed Misaki's head when she bowed her head. "It's ok. I'll make something good for us."

"I was supposed to make something for you as a thank you but I ended up catching the stove on fire." Misaki frowned, disappointing in herself.

Takumi smiled. "It's OK. You can Thank me in some other way."

"I guess."

"Now, go home." Takumi pointed at the door. "I'm kicking you out."

"Hah?!"

"I plan on taking you out today if you don't mind so go get ready." Takumi smiled.

"Then I'll have twice the reason to pay you. I still haven't paid you back for the hospital either!" Misaki whined.

"I said you don't have to. Besides, we're both here for a vacation and while the fact that we are together here...why not spend it together right?"

Misaki stared at his emerald eyes. The eyes that she was so distracted by when she fell in his arms when they first met a while ago. The eyes that reassured her so many times.

Misaki frowned and nodded. "Fine."

Takumi smirked. "Alright. Now go home."

Misaki sighed and walked towards the door, putting on her slippers. She looked back at Takumi who stood there, crossing his arms and smiling at her. His morning hair like a haystack.

A perfect one. Misaki blushed.

"T-Thanks for last night...!" Misaki exclaimed, running out the door before Takumi could rely, blushing like a tomato.

* * *

**Half and Hour later...**

"Finished..." Takumi huffed as he setted up the table with plates. "I can't believe I had to go borrow eggs from people."

As Takumi finished up the table, he went to the washroom and realized that he was a mess.

His hair was all ruffle because he had forgotten to brush his teeth, wash up and all that. Still wearing sleep cloths. He bit his lips knowing then that he went around looking like this... "Damn."

As Takumi changed into a pair a knee length shorts and a white overly large T-shirt, he checked the time and then rushed a bit more. Breakfast was getting cold.

Takumi grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket along with keys and rushed out the door to next door where Misaki was.

Clearly his throat, he knocked on the door and he smooths his hair...but for some reason, the hair would still be spiky. He rolled his eyes and smelled his breathe then.

"Misaki?" Takumi called when she didn't answer the door. Instinctively, he placed his hand on the door and the door opened.

He cocked his head to the side. "Did she forget to lock it...?" He chuckled in disbelief at how careless she got. But for some reason other scenarios popped up in his mind. Bad ones.

"Misaki?!" He called out again, worried. There was no answer so he decided to walk around hoping to find her since their places are the same.

"Misaki? Breakfast time."

No answer. Going to her room, he stood silently, listening to any signs of sounds that Misaki was in there. He knocked one and twice...no answer.

"Misaki...if this is some kind of joke..." Takumi chuckled grimly and then decided. "I'm coming in."

Slowly, he cracked the door open slowly just from that little crack, he blushed at what he saw.

There she was, pulling on her bathing suit and strapping on her bra as she shrugged herself into a T-Shirt. Her long and slim bare body fascinated him as she took in a deep blush. Takumi looked at her face.

She seems to be distracted with music blasting from her headphones.

Biting his lips, he couldn't help but notice what a nice body she had...how bare and pretty was.

Finally convincing himself to look away and not stalk any further, he quickly walked away from the scene, blushing like a mad man. He had to go cool himself down.

Because he knew...that his manly instinct was telling him to go and attack her on the spot if her had continued to stare at her almost naked body.

As soon as he was out, he fell and laid on her couch. He placed his arm over his eyes and blushed more. "I'm...a freaking idiot...!"

As Takumi continued to growl to himself and blush at little memories of her in her room, oblivious of the fact that someone was staring at her change...he hadn't noticed the girl that sat silently on the couch with him.

"Are you going to notice me yet?" Misaki muttered as she brushed her wet hair.

Sitting up with a jolt of surprise, Takumi shivered, covering his mouth with a small blush. "M-Misaki!"

"What?" Misaki asked. "You sound like I just walked in on you watching porn."

Takumi inched away, a small guilt hovering over him as he continued to stare at Misaki.

Her eyes widened. "Wait. Do you really watch those things?!"

"No!"

"I knew you were sort of perverted but now it's confirmed." Misaki breathed, scoffing as he also moved away from him.

"No! You got it wrong...I was just hot so I laid down and you surprised me." He half lied.

"Alright...If you _say _so." Misaki rolled her eyes and asked, "How did you get break into my place anyways?!"

"Ah, no. You left it unlocked and I was coming to tell you that breakfast was ready and you didn't answer so I came and called your name but you didn't answer and then-" Takumi stopped and he bit his lips.

"What?"

"I got tired so I waited." Takumi finished smoothly.

"Okay..." Misaki muttered and she got up and headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink. "You're like my friend. Breaking into my house..."

"Friend?"

"Yea...she often goes to my house and crashes there." She chuckled. "That girl has no sense that it's a crime."

Takumi nodded as he went to grab his shoes, couldn't help but stare at her waist and legs a bit. Of course, he mentally slapped himself for it.

"Her name is Erika." Misaki said as she also went to grab her shoes. "She's an awesome friend...even if her does annoy me at times."

"Erika...?" Takumi asked, anxiety slamming into him.

"Yea." Misaki smiled. "Maybe you can meet her when we come back."

"...meet her?" Takumi hesitated. Thinking back from a couple of nights ago at who he had saw that night with Misaki. "I'm not sure."

"Come on. You'll love her!" Misaki rolled her eyes.

Takumi thought to himself mentally and he frowned with a sad glint, _I loved her once though..._

He looked at Misaki's eyes. She was going to find out sooner or later anyways...it wouldn't hurt...right? He sighed, regretting the fact that there was a small nature of accepting her offers. "Sure."

"Great!" Misaki chimed. "I'll tell her later."

"Is...she married?" Takumi asked suddenly. Misaki stared at him curiously.

A part of Takumi was a little hopeful that Erika was married. Another part...a very small part hoped that she wouldn't be married. Another small part didn't care...because he had Misaki now but...he was anxious when Misaki did find out that Erika was his ex-lover.

"Yea. She is." Misaki smiled, looking away. "Her husband is away on a business trip for a few weeks."

"I see..." Takumi nodded, feeling a bit of tenseness in the air. "Let's go. I have great things for us today!"

"Okay." Misaki smiled as she followed Takumi out the door and to his place.

"Enjoy your breakfast...my lady." Takumi smiled at her elegantly as she directed a hand towards the kitchen dining table.

Misaki gawked. "You got more eggs!"

"I ended up running around the hotel to borrow eggs..." Takumi confessed. "They probably thought I was crazy..."

"Why?" Misaki asked running over to the table to see delicious omelet.

"I had a bed head and I looked horrible." Takumi said, sitting at the table, pulling Misaki with him.

"You're an idiot." Misaki laughed.

"It's your fault that I got out of bed looking bad." Takumi pushed her arm playfully.

"Whatever...oh, did you tell the people that I caught your stove on fire?"

"Not...yet. Later." He smiled. "Dig in!"

As the two ate their breakfast, they laughed and chit-chated about many things. Mostly, it was just them blaming each other and teasing. It was just Takumi who was teasing her off.

As of now, it was a habit because Takumi, every few minutes, he couldn't help but look at her body like the idiot he was.

_I'm...stupid. _Takumi thought to himself.

"So where are we going today?" Misaki asked as she cleaned her plate and put it in the sink along with Takumi's help.

"Movies...lunch...beach...shopping...dinner..." Takumi listed and then smirked. "So...like a date to simply put it."

Misaki snorted. "I don't do dates."

"Okay..." Takumi laughed. "A friendly day out with your best friend!"

"_Best _friend?" Misaki rolled her eyes. "I don't know about that."

"That's so hurtful..." Takumi muttered and then smirked.

As he, for the billionth time, he stared down at her body and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, as well as Misaki, Takumi pulled her by the waist, him walking backwards and her being dragged along as Takumi looked her in the eyes.

"What're you doing?!" Misaki blushed as she was forced to follow Takumi to the couch.

Finally making it, Takumi pulled her small body as she pinned her down on the couch with him on top. Blushing, Misaki looked away, struggling to calm her heart beat.

"What _am_ I...to you, Misaki?" Takumi murmured, his eyes on her, desperate for an answer.

"A...A _friend_." Misaki cleared her throat, looking away still. "Let me go!"

"Are you sure?" Takumi smirked as he took hold of her hands, pinning them down to the top of her head. "Friends don't usually do _this_."

"S-Shut up!"

"Friends don't _blush_ at each other..."

"..." Misaki was now cursing at him madly.

"Friend's hearts don't usually beat fast for each other..." Takumi muttered. "So...why are you blushing...and why do I hear your loud heart beat?"

Finally snapping her patience, Misaki slapped his face and pushed him off as she ran away from him.

Gathering the strength to look at Misaki, he smiled but that only hid a disappointment.

"F-Fine!" Misaki bit her lips. Blushing as always.

Takumi cocked his head to the side as he sat on the couch, looking at her, a smirk of victory played. "Fine what?"

"B-Best friend!" Misaki growled and then stormed to the door to grab her shoes. "That's as far as it goes!"

Chuckling, Takumi scratched his head and smiled with a small blush. "You're so cute, Misaki."

"A-Are you coming or not?!" Misaki yelled.

"I'm coming...I'm just thinking to myself how cute you are...!"

"I will kill you." Misaki bit her lips as she glared from behind her red cheeks.

"Sorry..." Takumi sighed. "But it's true..."

"Misaki looked away as she opened the door. "Hurry up before I decided to ignore you for the rest of the trip."

"I'm coming..." Takumi said.

"Good. I need to relax."

"One condition."

"_Hah_?!" Misaki scoffed. "_You_ planned the day."

"Yea...but, if you want to relax, at least do me a favor." Takumi smiled.

"What?"

"Hold my hand for the date...the entire day." Takumi smiled cheekily, knowing she'll likely say no.

Misaki paused and chewed her bottom lip as she looked down, blushing as always. She looked like she wanted to explode and kill him on the spot.

To his surprise, Misaki huffed and grabbed his hand opened the door, dragging him without a word. "Idiot..."

Today...was going to be an interesting day indeed...his first date with Misaki after all.

He stared down at their tangles fingers. He smiled. They fitted perfectly together.

He couldn't wait for their little '_friendly_ _date_' to start!

* * *

_ Whenever you're lonely, look at your fingers..._

_Look at the spaces between..._

_and remember that, that's where my fingers fit perfectly together with yours._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review, follow and fav for more fluffy chapters! Like my FB for update news!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	12. 11- Surfing & Movies

**Hi Guys~! I'm back with chapter 11! Hope you guys enjoy! Also, check out my collab with my friend, Winnie! It's on my profile page! **

**Also, 100 FOLLOWSSSS~! WHOO HOO! I'M SO HAPPY! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! I WANNA CRY! RIGHT NOW I WANNA CRY RIGHT NOW. I love you guys more than I can say...*sniff***

**Enjoy the chapter guys~! Love you!  
**

* * *

_Feelings are much like waves..._

_we can't stop them from coming..._

_but we can choose which ones to surf..._

* * *

"Come on, Misaki!" Takumi sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned his body against the dressing room wall.

"T-This is so embarrassing!" Misaki fumed from behind the dressing room door, her muffled fuming made Takumi to chuckled.

"I'm not going to laugh! You'll look cute." Takumi chuckled. He knew it as a fact.

"Don't say such things without feeling awkward!" Misaki scowled.

"I'm saying it because it's true. Just come out!" Takumi smiled. "I want to see you."

"I can't believe this..." Misaki mumbled angrily and continued to curse under her breath as Misaki unlocked the door. "I-I'm coming out but look away!"

"Eh...?" Takumi whined. "But it's not like you'll be naked!"

"Look away!" Misaki hissed.

"Okay, Okay..." Takumi said, bowing his head and placing a hand over his eyes to assure her that he's not looking.

He heard a little click and then a few clicks and clacks of her heels walking out and then a few shuffled of her restlessness. He smiled.

"Can I look now?" Takumi asked and Misaki grunted.

Takumi laughed as he uncovered his eyes and raised his head. "Don't grunt Misaki, that's not lady l-"

Takumi was only cut off short when he saw Misaki, standing there nervously as one hand held onto her other arm in embarrassment, looking away from Takumi's stunned gaze.

Her dress was snow white and was a light silk to allow her easy movement. Her heels also suited her perfectly. A pale, hazel colored heels.

"It's bad, I know! You don't have to say anything!" Misaki says.

Takumi walked up to Misaki, holding in his attempt to look down at her body as he placed a hand on her head. "No, Misaki, you look cute."

Misaki blushed as she fumbled with her fingers. "I don't."

"You do."

"...Anyways! I'm going to go change and put these back..." Misaki mumbled, turning around to go inside the change room.

"Eh? I already paid for it though."

"What...?" Misaki snapped, turning around, her jaw dropped. "W-Wait! Why did you buy it without telling me?!"

"Well I didn't exactly buy it...I'm allowed to take anything here." Takumi murmured, rubbing his head and then realized that he shouldn't have said that.

"Eh? What do you mean you're allowed _anything_?!" Misaki hissed.

"Uh- scratch that. It was a joke. I brought that outfit when you went to change." Takumi smiled, lying perfectly.

"Ugh, Takumi..." Misaki frowned, nervous as fumbled. "How much did this even cost?"

"Don't worry about the price."

"I'm worried." Misaki said bluntly. "I'm freaking worried."

"A few hundred...now let's go." Takumi said, taking her hand in his. Misaki snapped and growled at him as she left the change room hall.

Misaki continued to scowl at him as she lightly dragged her along. Takumi ignored her the entire way.

"_Ah, , did you find the dress suitable_?" A woman at the desk in front of the change room asked in English.

Misaki didn't bother to stop hissing at Takumi that she didn't hear what that lady had said 'Walker'.

"_It's perfect. Thank you, Amanda, we're leaving._" Takumi said in English back as he left, still holding Misaki's hand.

Misaki bared her teeth at Takumi as they left. She was disappointed that she couldn't understand English and also that Takumi had to buy the dress for her. What was wrong with what she had already worn? Sure, it was...cheap and there was a hole on the shirt...but she had found alot of girls wore shirts with holes so it didn't matter right?

When they had left the shop, Takumi slowed down his pace so that he could walk beside the cute, angry Misaki.

"My hand..." Misaki said, looking down at their tangled fingers.

He had only squeezed her hand tighter. "What? We can't?"

"I'm mad...so yea, we can't." Misaki said, pulling her hand away from him. It had left a cold feeling in her hands but she quickly ignore it. "Anyways, paying you back is mandatory."

Takumi sighed and shook his head. "No it's not. This is a _date_. The guy must pay."

"That's stupid. I never said this was a date in the first place."

Takumi shrugged.

They continued to walk silently with each other. Misaki looked around herself. There was so many tanned people with colored hair. Blonde...brown...red so many colors and so many people showing off their skin. Misaki frowned.

They were at the Beach side where so many little fancy shops were just behind the beach. Many people were here. Rollerblading, biking, walking, running on the little path. And beside the path was where sand had started and that's where the beach was. People swam, played, tanned, ate beside booths, chilled and surfed there.

"Hey, Takumi." Misaki said, making a conversation, realizing that Takumi didn't look at all Japanese with his hair color.

"Yea?"

"Are you foreign?"

"...half." Takumi admitted. "My father is Japanese and my mother was from Britain."

"Britain?" Misaki gawked. "There really is alot of things I don't know about you...Is this why you're rich?"

Takumi frowned, putting his hand in his short pockets. "Does money matter?"

Misaki stared at Takumi for some time. She saw a glint in his eyes that showed he hated gold diggers.

"No..." Misaki murmured, suddenly feeling awkward. She tried to lighten up the mood. "So, where are we going?"

Takumi didn't say anything for a short moment. He then smirked and looked at Misaki. "I am going to teach you how to surf."

"...what?" Misaki muttered.

"Surfing!"

"I heard you the first time but...why surfing?!" Misaki snarled.

"My first time surfing was so much fun! You might have fun as well." Takumi smiled. "Now, let's go buy you a bathing suit...or do you have one on you?"

"I'm wearing it underneath this dress." Misaki said, pulling down on the shoulder strap a little to show her dark pink colored strap, presenting her bathing suit.

"That's good." Takumi said, looking away. Misaki wasn't sure why he had to look away but she could've swore she saw a bit of a blush. "Let's go get out surf boards then!"

"Wait! I never agreed to go surfing!" Misaki said, holding up a hand.

"Eh? Why not?" Takumi whined. "It'll be fun."

"I know how to swim but...I haven't been out in the water in a while so..."

"You're nervous?"

Misaki nodded. Takumi smiled, walking up to her and patted her head. Misaki looked up at Takumi. "It's okay. I'm here."

Misaki averted her stare. "Like that's assuring." She had to hid the feeling that she did feel safe with him...but how was she supposed to let him know that?

"Would you like to try it out?" Takumi asked. Misaki sighed and gave in almost too quickly. She liked to try new things anyways so why not? "Fine."

"Alright! The Surf Board shop is just a few shops ahead. Let's go." Takumi smiled, walking away. Misaki followed and couldn't stop muttering how stupid she was to give in so easily.

While she walked, she looked down at her shoes. "What was the point of buying me fancy stuff if we're going surfing for the entire d-"

"Misaki," Takumi nearly gasped, tugging on her arm, making her stumble and fall to the left and into Takumi's arms. A few bikers rode pass them quickly.

"Careful, Misaki!"

"Sorry. I wasn't paying much attention." Misaki murmured, letting Takumi's arms pull her up. "Thanks." She murmured with a blush.

"...You're so helpless, Misaki." Takumi sighed and shook his head slightly. He took Misaki hand in his. "Don't let go."

Misaki nodded nervously and they walked off. Her skin boiled in embarrassment. It really has been a while since she felt so safe and trusted with a man before.

"We're here." Takumi smiled. "Go pick out a board and we'll rent it for a few hours."

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." Misaki muttered as she went ahead and took a look at the boards.

"Why not?" Takumi laughed. "This is definitely something you should do before you die. It was on my bucket list until a few years ago."

Misaki smiled, staring at the many beautiful and exotic patterned boards. "Bucket list huh? There's so much I want to do before I die too."

"Then I can help you achieve them." Takumi said.

"It's not guaranteed. I can't possibly live off on you, you know. That's taking you for granted." Misaki frowned. "I hate taking people for granted."

Takumi was silent. Misaki looked at the silent boy who stood there smiling under his bangs. Misaki smiled and returned to picking out a board.

"Misaki." Takumi said, pulling on her hand to follow him. He pointed a finger at a pair of boards. "How about these?"

Misaki looked at the boards. They were both matching boards. One was a orange colored floral while the other was the same except it was a dark blue.

"Matching?" Misaki murmured, staring at the pattern on the boards.

"Couple Boards!" Takumi said enthusiastically.

Misaki's face grew hot. "Couple?!"

Takumi nodded and pointed a finger at the top of the boards. There was a sign that was in bold colors that said, 'Couple Boards!'. Misaki bit her lips a blushed.

"We're not a couple!" Misaki murmured fiercely, still blushing.

Takumi smiled. "Friends, right?"

Misaki nodded. "F-Friends."

"It's okay that friends have matching boards, isn't it?" Takumi murmured, waving for a worker to come over.

"I guess." Misaki looked away. "Fine."

"_One set please." _Takumi said in English and a dark man took the boards down.

"_Buying?"_

_"Renting." _

The man nodded and took a glance at Misaki. Misaki stared back at the back. He nodded at her with a smiled. _"Your girlfriend?"_

Takumi smiled. _"Friend...she's stubborn."_

The man laughed. "_I see. Sorry bro." _

Takumi sighed.

Misaki glared at Takumi as he continued to pass comments back and forth with the man with such ease. What the hell were they talking about?! It was strange because the dark man kept looking at Takumi in apology and then looking at Misaki. Misaki's frowned. What the hell?

"Misaki," Takumi said. "Let's go."

"Ah Okay..." Misaki said, taking a board from him.

"Want to go change?" Takumi asked, pointing to a little house at the beach. The restroom.

"okay...by the way, what were you guys talking about?" Misaki asked, following Takumi, her heels annoying her as she walked.

"Nothing..."

Misaki glared at Takumi and followed in silence. At soon as they hit the sand, Misaki took off the annoying heels and Takumi took off his sandals and they continued to restroom.

As soon as they were there, Takumi and Misaki parted ways. Takumi waved to her. "I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Okay." She said, heading inside. It was just like any other beach restrooms. Noisy with many girls inside changing and chatting away. A few showers running and just bikini's here and there but this time, there were some naked girls walking around as if it was quite normal.

Misaki sighed and walked over to a stall. As soon as she was inside, she face slapped herself and sighed. She murmured to herself, "Foreign countries are strange...I can't believe that I agreed to even go out with him today...!"

Misaki continued muttering to herself since the rest of the girls were so noisy. Misaki pulled off all her cloths until it was only her bikini on. She held the expensive cloths that Takumi brought for her in her arms and walked out the stall.

"_Hey, there's a hot guy outside." _Misaki heard one girl say along with a giggle. Although she didn't understand English, she understood reactions. The girls were giggling and gossiping away.

"_Really?! Let's go check him out_." the other girl squealed, packing her things and following the first girl. The other girls int he change room heard this news and immediately followed after them.

There was a few possibilities that occurred to her and Takumi was one them. He really is handsome...she had to admit that. She wouldn't be surprised if the girls flocked him.

As she washed her face and hands and dried them, Misaki headed outside, preparing for the fact that Takumi is the reason that the girls were so excited. For some reason, her mind was note at ease at that fact. She felt a little irritated.

When she was out, squealing was all that she heard. Misaki sighed as she looked at the flock of hungry hungry girls gathering around this one guy with blonde spiky hair. Misaki clenched her fist. She was irritated as hell. She stood there, waiting for Takumi to notice was she finished.

It wasn't long though. Takumi noticed her within 10 seconds. He smiled at her along with a blush as he scanned her body. He pushed through the girls and ran towards Misaki, half naked except with his shorts.

As he came up to her, followed by the gaze of the girls, he wrapped his arm around Misaki, pulling her so close to him.

"_Sorry girls, but I'm taken." _Takumi smirked in English.

Misaki blushed and then felt a sudden heavy amount of glares forcing on her.

The flock of girls scattered, still glaring at Misaki.

"You told them I was your girlfriend didn't you?"

"In a way, yes."

Misaki shrugged off his hand and stormed away. "I don't blame you."

"Are you mad?" Takumi asked, following her, holding both her board and his.

"I'm irritated."

"We're you jealous of the girls?" Takumi smirked. Behind the smirk was a little hope that Misaki didn't fall for him just yet. Not yet. He couldn't afford her to be angry at him when she finds out who he was.

"..." Misaki, for some reason, had no response. She wanted to deny it, but couldn't.

Takumi smiled and he wrapped an arm around her. "Rest assured, Misaki, I am all yours today."

"Screw you!" Misaki growled. Takumi laughed and lead her to an open area for Misaki who were learning how to surf.

There was alot of people, a little over 12 people learning to swim and another 12 helping those people. Takumi guided her to the water. He paused and looked at Misaki's body, a little blush forming.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing! I just realized you have a nice body." He smiled.

"P-Pervert...!" Misaki snarled. Takumi just grinned.

For the next half hour, Takumi and Misaki were in the water. At first, Misaki was nervous but eventually get used to it. Takumi had showed her all the parts of the board and showed her how you use the board on your feet. Takumi had even demonstrated how to surf.

He was out in the waters, waiting for a wave and eventually, one came and he up on his board, surfing.

Misaki smiled. It looked so much fun but that smile disappeared for a short moment when she saw on the other side of the beach, the girls were squealing as they watched Takumi.

"Damn it." Misaki muttered as she sat on her board, her hands playing with the water.

When Takumi came back, he waved to Misaki. "Misaki!"

Misaki looked up and said, "Show off!"

"I said I was demonstrating!" Takumi said, swimming closer to her, his hair was damp and his naked chest showed clearly under the clear, blue water. Misaki blushed. He was...so good looking she couldn't blame the other girls. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Misaki said.

"Would you like to try?"

"Ur..." Misaki said. "Tomorrow? I'd just like to try to get on the board."

"Okay." Takumi said, hoping on his surf board as he sat down, crossing his legs. He reached a both hands out to her. "Take my hands."

Misaki took both of them as Takumi helped her slowly stand up on her boards, Takumi also standing up slowly. Misaki shook a little. "Whoa..." Misaki muttered, nearly tipping off her board. "...if i can't stand on calm water, how the hell can I stand on moving, strong waves?!"

Takumi laughed. "It's a natural instinct."

"Hey...I think I'm getting the hand of it!" Misaki chuckled in accomplishment. She looked up at Takumi in victory as happiness rushed.

Takumi smiled at her. "I'm going to let go slowly."

"Okay..." Misaki said, preparing herself. Takumi nodded and slowly, his hand moved down from her arm and his her hand, his fingers tangled with hers.

Misaki nodded slowly and Takumi squeezed her hand and slowly let go of her hand. He still held out his two arms to grab her just in case she lost her balance and fell.

"I-I think I'm doing it...!" Misaki gasped, chuckling in victory. She looked up at Takumi and smiled brightly. Takumi sighed and smiled back, happy for her.

"Try to stay like that." Takumi says. "Try to not shake."

"Impossible!" Misaki said.

"I'm doing it." Takumi said, looking down at his feet. "See? No shaking!"

"S-Shut up..." Misaki snapped. "To think I felt so good about this..."

"Sorry, sorry." Takumi chuckled. "Keep going."

Misaki ignored Takumi and tried to her best to quite her endless shaking.

Takumi watched Misaki's determination. He took note of it. She had ambition and her determined nature can certainly do her great thing. He smiled. He was definitely going to pick her.

"Ah! Wait stop! Wait, you- watch out wai-" Misaki suddenly started screaming at a guy behind her. Takumi pushed aside his mental note and looked behind her.

There was a guy behind her who was also trying to learn how to stand on a surf board. The waters had pushed her closer and closer to Misaki. If their boards meet, Misaki would fall. There was nothing to do though.

Although the foreign guy didn't know what Misaki was saying, he got the hint that they're both going to get in trouble.

"Misaki-" Takumi started, immediately taking a hold of her arm as he pulled Misaki onto his board in a swift movement. The guy bumped into her board but he didn't fall, only shook a little but soon caught his balance.

Takumi held onto Misaki's waist securely, pulling her to him.

"_I'm so sorry guys!" _The guy said in English, flustered.

_"It's okay." _Takumi replied as the dude shakily got off his board to swim away towards his friend.

Takumi sighed and looked at Misaki. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." Misaki sighed, relieved. "Just got scared for a moment there."

Takumi smiled and then he felt a little hot as he blushed as he notices that his arm was still around her small waist. His skin touching her bare waist. Takumi gulped quietly as a perverted memory popped in his head.

"Takumi...what're you blushing for?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing much..."

"You pervert...!" Misaki snarled as soon as she realized where his eyes had been on and also blushed that they were still on his board.

Without thinking, Misaki pushed against his chest to make him pull away but she had forgotten they were on water. As Takumi lost his balance and began to fall backwards, Misaki gasped and reached out to him.

Immediately regretting that move to reach out to him, she pulled back when she saw an evil smirk on his face.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me...!" Takumi smirked, pulling Misaki with him as they both crashed into the water with a _SPLASH_

While they were both under water, Misaki opened her eyes, seeing that Takumi was under her and Misaki was on top, her hands on his bare chest. Misaki blushed when she noticed Takumi was staring at her with a gentle smile and a smirk that pissed her off.

Misaki pushed on his chest and swam away up, of course Takumi followed.

Misaki and Takumi both gasped for air as they came up. "Takumi, you're an idiot!" Misaki coughed and gasped.

Takumi laughed. "Sorry."

Misaki sighed, running a hand through her hands to pull her damp hair away from her face. "You're such an idiot...!" Misaki repeated, slapping his head.

"Want to call it a day and grab something to eat?" Takumi asked, helping Misaki get on her board.

"Sure. What time is it?"

"Quarter after 3." Takumi said, taking a look at his water proof watch. He also got on his board and sat there.

"Eh? It's been two hours already...?" Misaki murmured, fixing her bikini top's strap which had suddenly fell off her shoulder a bit.

Takumi nodded. "We can continue to surf tomorrow...but there's a movie scheduled at 4."

"A movie?!" Misaki said."When did you planned that?"

Takumi shrugged. "I saw it this morning while I was making breakfast so I reserved some tickets."

"Wow...okay." Misaki smiled. "What's the movie?"

"...Hm...I didn't know what movie you'd prefer...I reserved one for a horror movie..."

Misaki flinched as a sharp shiver ran up her spine. "H-Horror...?"

Takumi smirked. "I'm guessing you hate scary movies?"

"...What's the other one?"

"A romance about this King with a cold heart until this Queen in disguised as a maid came into his heart and then a tragic story came up...I thought you'd like it."

"Warmth of a Cold Heart?! The book written by Samantha Park?!" Misaki gasped. "I've been wanting to watch it since it came out!"

"Then we'll watch that if you want." Takumi said and Misaki nodded quickly. "We'll go back to the hotel first if you want to go and clean up."

"Okay." Misaki said and they both swam towards shore. "Thanks for doing this, Takumi."

"It's alright." Takumi smiled and under his breath, he said, "I think you'd treat me differently after this anyways...I at least want to know your true self..."

"Did you say something...?" Misaki murmured. Takumi shook his head.

As the two of them got off their boards and cleaned off the sand before walking to the restroom to change into their normal cloths. When they finished, Misaki and Takumi met up and they both went to the board shop to return the boards that Takumi rented for them.

"Aren't you going to wear your shoes?" Takumi asked as they walked on the sidewalk to the parking lot of the beach.

Misaki shook her head. "The heels are a pain in the ass."

Takumi sighed and chuckled. "Sorry. I should've taken more consideration."

"It's fine. You already spent your money...I'd feel horrible if I have to complain." Misaki said and smiled. "Thanks for having to spent so much on me...although it _does _piss me off."

Takumi chuckled and thought to himself, _You'd be more pissed if you found out that I brought your plane ticket... _Takumi decided to stay silent about the ticket.

Misaki and Takumi waited for the taxi and while they waited, Misaki began to talk excitedly about how much she loved tragic romance stories and about the movie they were about to go see. The talked about their tastes in movies as well.

As soon as the Taxi got there, they got inside and stayed silent for the rest of the drive back to the hotel.

Misaki and Takumi both went their separated ways from there. When Misaki got home, she took a quick shower and changed into something casual to get comfy while they were watching the movie. It wasn't like they were going out to a fancy dinner under the stars again.

Takumi went home and also took a shower and got into something casual. He figured as much that Misaki wont be in anything fancy. He blew dried his hair and ran a hand in his hair before heading out of his hotel room and walked over to Misaki's. Before he could knock, Misaki already opened the door.

"Takumi...!" Misaki said. "Right on time!"

"You startled me for a moment." Takumi smiled. "I was about to knock."

Misaki smiled back and then her face became serious. "I brought money._ I will pay for my own snacks_."

Takumi raised his hands. "Okay, okay, okay."

"Good then!" Misaki smiled in victory as she pushed money into her back pockets. "Let's go watch that movie!"

Takumi went ahead and took another mental note as they walked down the stairs and outside. _Romantic Tragedy is her favorite genre..._

Misaki and Takumi got into the Taxi and the driver began to drive to the movie theater. There was about 20 minutes left until the movie began. They exchanged little comments about their plan about what to do for the next 2 weeks together as they waited to arrive at their destination.

As soon as they arrived, Takumi paid and told the driver to come in around an hour and they got out and headed in to the theater.

"The movies starting in 10 minutes..." Takumi said. "Let's go buy snacks."

"Okay." Misaki said and warned him again. "_I'm buying my own snacks!" _

"I got it." Takumi sighed.

The two of them waited in line as they both brought themselves large buttered popcorn and a large drink to go along. Misaki had also brought herself a few treats as well which ended up costing her more than she had.

"I was only 2 dollars short...!" Misaki snarled at Takumi and he laughed. "You didn't have to pay! I could've put the candies back!'

'No. You looked like you really wanted them." Takumi said. "You can punish men when the movie finishes."

Misaki pushed Takumi as they both headed towards the room of the movie they were going to watch. Misaki insisted that they stayed in the middle for better view so they sat in the middle row.

"It's been a while since I watched a movie." Misaki said. She then looked around herself and realized there was no one here. "Wait, Takumi, why isn't there anyone here...?"

Takumi cringed away from her. "Misaki, don't kill me now but we're in California...Misaki, you don't know English so...I had to rent the place so that we could watch it with Japanese subtitles...!"

"You what?!" Misaki stood up, screaming. Takumi cleared his throat. "Uh...Movie is starting...you better sit down..."

"Takumi! I'm really going to-"

Takumi took hold her hand as the lights in the theater dimmed til it was dark. Misaki blushed as Takumi smiled up at her. Although she couldn't clearly see his face, Misaki blushed because he was probably smiling at her to assure her that it was okay. Misaki sighed as she slowly sat back down and calmed herself.

"I won't forgive you for this..." Misaki murmured as the movie started.

"I know...but it's worth it." Takumi said.

Misaki looked up at the large screen. A winter setting was what she first saw. A castle surrounded by light snow.

A man in the movie said in English, narrating, "_I had never gave my life much thought and how I would describe it. It's pretty obvious how it is. But if you were to ask me how I would describe my life, chances are, I would certainly be saying that it's bad. But will 'bad' even suit it? Will 'bad' even compare?"_

Misaki sighed as she sank in her seat, feeling happy that she'll finally get to see the movie she's been waiting for so long for. She had completely forgotten the feeling of anger that Takumi rented something for her..._again_.

Misaki look over at Takumi. She couldn't clearly see his face but...her heart had suddenly beated faster. He's done so much for her...so much...he's made her wish come true, saved her countless of times, made her laugh ad smile, assure her of her worries...so much.

Although she's been broken and shattered by the man she loved before...and she knew that she shouldn't trust someone else so quickly...she couldn't help it. Takumi...gave her a new feeling.

She knows that he's different.

Misaki looked at their tangled fingers as she blushed at them. Their hands had met so much before...but she still was not used to the feeling that it gave her.

Strength...warmth...happiness.

She looked back at the movie and smiled a she murmured something and made sure that Takumi wouldn't hear her. It slipped from her lips unconsciously.

"Takumi...I like you." She whispered so quietly that he wouldn't hear her. "I like you..."

* * *

_Being in love doesn't mean that you have to be lovers..._

_Sometimes, you just have to be friends._

* * *

**I'll see you guys next week for chapter 12! Sorry I changed the chapter name. I wanted to take it slowly for the both of them and I have better plans in mind as well...so...that's my excuse for not making them confess. Thanks for all the people who reviewed! I'll have to think of something up for my 100 Follow celebration! Hopefully, I'll hit 100 favs...hopefully. I must work harder! -.-  
**

***IMPORTANT***

**I made this chapter 1k-2k longer for you guys as a thank you...but I wanna do something more as a Thank you...if you review, give me a suggestion of what I should do as a thank you gift for you guys! **

**Here are the options.**

**~Manga scene of one of the chapters in this story (I'll draw out a short scene from this story)**

**~Long bonus chapter**

**~Appearance of Misaki's and Takumi's ex's **

**I'll put a poll on my profile page...and, if you're too lazy to go and vote, at least review what you want or PM me! Thanks!**

**See you guys soon~!**

**Review, favorite and follow for more!**

**Also, Check out Misaki's bikini as well as her dress on my FB page!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	13. 12- Returns & Goodbyes

**Hey guys~! I'm back with chapter 12! Please enjoy~! Ah, Don't forget to vote on my page for a present you'd like.  
**

**I'll see you guys at the end and thanks for the 200+ reviews! Let's aim for this story to get to the top guys (that's so far away but it's okay!)~! Hopefully, we will get that 100 favs guys. No pressure lol as long as you guys are reading and enjoying this story, I don't really mind as much.**

**BTW, This story might be either a bit rushed or boring but I'm sorry you'll have to bear it lol.  
**

* * *

_There's two kinds of secrets.._

_One is the one that will hurt others..._

_and the one to protect to them..._

* * *

**13 Days Later...  
On the Airplane...**

"Misaki...Misaki! Misaki...Misaki...!" Takumi said over and over again in a monotone voice. "Misaki, come on."

"B-Be quiet!" Misaki scowled, snapping a glare at Takumi, "Just be quiet!"

Takumi sighed. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you!" Misaki said and then snapping her gaze away from Takumi and out the plane window, biting her lips.

"Then why won't wont you look at me?"

"I just did!"

"You left an hour early then we originally planned to come to the airport together..." Takumi said, frowning. "You didn't answer the door for the last couple of days either...and you're telling me that you're _not_ ignoring me?"

Misaki bit her lip and growled to herself. "Shut up...I didn't feel like it."

Takumi smiled. "Well, as long as I didn't do anything to anger you..."

"Right..." Misaki murmured.

It was the day that she and Takumi went back to Japan. Right now, they had taken their spots on the plane. It was just as Takumi said: Misaki had left an hour early without Takumi. Why?

Refer to the fact that she said embarrassing words slipped from her mouth during their little day out on the 2nd day of the trip.

Misaki blushed. _Am I an idiot?!_

It would seem that Takumi did not hear her, thank goodness for that! Misaki was able to be hang out with her for a few more days but later on, she got embarrassed and ended up avoiding Takumi for the rest of the trip.

Misaki had thought about her feelings for Takumi for the times when she ignored him. It was too soon for her to like someone again. But, she couldn't help it or could she deny it.

Misaki peeked a glance at Takumi from the corner of her eyes.

Takumi wasn't looking at her. He was on his phone texting someone. Misaki blushed. His golden blond hair and stunning emerald eyes were everything that all girls would love...was it her really fault that she fell for him?

Every girl would fall head over heals with this guy!

Takumi noticed Misaki looking at him. He smiled at returned her gaze. "Is there something you want?" He smirked.

Misaki looked away quickly . "No!"

A voice screamed inside Misaki's head in embarrassment as she covered her mouth with one hand. _I'm such a idiot...!_

For a while after the plane took off and was off to Japan, Misaki stole glances at Takumi for unknown and personal reasons where as Takumi was reading something but his thoughts were actually on Misaki.

He felt a little bad that the last few days of the trip went to waste but he was more concerned on why Misaki was ignoring him.

She didn't hate him right? It didn't seem like it but it sure made him uncomfortably at unease. He tried his best not to speak to her...who knows? She might flip out and hate him more.

His phone rang. _DING _

Opening his phone to read the text message, it was Gerald. He sighed.

* * *

**On Takumi's Phone**

_-Are you back yet?_

No

_-Alright. Should I send Ceddy to get you when you come?_

No.

_-Could you tell me about your lovely trip with her?_

No.

_-Could you stop saying No?_

No.

_-You're so mean. Since you're returning, Mila said that you decided to come back a little early?_

Yea.

_-Fine. The Walkers Corps is a little bit in trouble though. They need you returning ASAP._

What did you do this time?

_-Nothing. By that, I mean I literally did nothing ever since the SAMSUNG cancellation. _

Gerald, you're an idiot_._ I thought you were smart.

_-I am. I just hate work. Oh, also, for the secretary interview..._

Oh don't worry, I already have my eye on someone. She'll be the secretary.

_-That's not what I meant. I meant, you have someone else trying out. She signed up but it seems like we missed her file._

Not possible. Are you sure you didn't add her in at the last minute?

_-Okay you got me._

Gerald.

_-No seriously. I found her profile quite interestingly pleasing. I think she will also be a pretty good secretary. _

No Gerald. I told you, I already have someone.

_-And I'm telling you that she's also a good option. Just consider her. I can tell you she's alot more promising. It seems like she's going through tough times. _

Since when did you become sincere?

_-I always had it. What can I say? I'm an amazing man. _

I'll let her tryout but I can guarantee you that I won't pick her. What's her name?

* * *

"Who are you texting...?" Misaki asked. Takumi looked at Misaki who had her eyes staring at the phone in curiosity.

Immediately, Takumi turned off his phone, ignoring the DING from his phone. Misaki couldn't find out that Gerald was his half brother from the Walker family. "It's nobody."

Misaki frowned and sat back in her seat.

"Misaki." Takumi sighed, feeling a little regret. "Listen."

Misaki turned her attention away from the window to Takumi but as soon as she did, a blush formed.

Takumi looked awfully sorry. Too sorry that his gaze was so sad. Misaki's heart felt a pang.

"Misaki, Whatever I did to make you angry during our trip, I'm really sorry." Takumi apologized, looking straight into her eyes. "I don't know what I did and I'm a idiot to not realize my mistakes...but can you forgive me?"

Misaki's jaw dropped a little but she quickly snapped it back into place before it was noticeable. She looked down, her face was a tomato.

"Y-You didn't do anything wrong- You just...er..." Misaki says. "Like I said! You didn't anything wrong! I've just haven't been in my best condition."

Takumi sighed in relief. "Then, there's nothing wrong that I did?"

Misaki blushed when he leaned in just a little. "No..."

"That's good." Takumi chuckled, leaning back.

Silently in her head, Misaki murmured, _You did nothing wrong except making me fall for you..._

* * *

**11 Hours Later**

"Thanks for the last two weeks...although the last few days went to waste..." Misaki mumbled on in shame.

In the last 11 hours, Misaki managed to turn the awkwardness about them over and managed to befriend him again. There wasn't anymore Misaki ignoring him. It was not just how they normally are.

The plane landed and they both off, Together this time, with little smiles.

"It's okay." Takumi chuckled and patted her head gently. "At least the first few days were fun, right?"

Misaki's eyes lit up. "Yea, I guess."

"Good then. Should I you walk back home?" Takumi asked.

"Are you stupid? We live in the same building."

"Oh yea..." Takumi said, realizing his stupidity. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." Misaki said and her phone rang. She answered. '"Hello...yea sure. Okay..."

As Misaki continued to talk, Takumi saw in her eyes and expression that they were dimming...they were becoming more and more sad by every word she spoke into the phone.

He frowned as he examined her.

"Um...sorry, maybe I can't go home right away. I have to go to my Step-sister's place for a bit..."

"It's okay, I can still walk you there." Takumi said, hating the way her eyes were now distant.

"You don't have to. It'll be a burden." Misaki said taking a hold of the handle of her luggage.

"It's okay. I don't anything to do tonight. Besides, I need to make sure you get there safely."

"Ah, right. Safety." Misaki nodded. "Do what you want."

The both took their luggage and exited the airport. Takumi had called for a Taxi and they got in.

"I'll pay when we got off." Misaki said with a smile as she settled in and buckled her seat belt.

Takumi laughed. "If you want."

"I do!"

"Hey, you said to your step-sisters place?" Takumi asked. "You have a step-family?"

"Oh..." Misaki murmured, suddenly feeling a bit sad. "Yea...my Dad re-married and then I got myself a step-brother and a step-sister."

Takumi stared at Misaki who sat beside her for a bit. She looked out the window as the Taxi drove away. "You don't like them?"

"I guess that's the case...I don't hate Kuuga though." Misaki said smiling. "Kuuga's an amazing brother...but I guess the step-sister is someone who you would usually not like..."

"And your mother?" Takumi asked.

"My mother is gone...I only have a step-mother..." Misaki said, still not willing to look at Takumi. "She died in an accident as well as my little sister...accident with my mother."

Takumi didn't say anything for a long moment, regretting to ask Misaki about her family.

"Now that I'm telling you about my family, may as well say that my Father also died." Misaki murmured, her voice cracking. "I don't know how my heart managed to get through those hard times but I guess it was because _he _was there for me."

"He...Your ex?"

"I wouldn't say that we were officially dating according to him but...I had always thought we were but I guess he thought it was a game." Misaki smiled very sadly at the memories of meeting her first love.

She continued. "I never liked my step-sister since I first met her. Her attitude said everything about her hatred towards me. My step-mother seemed so kind...it was a big hoax though...such fake smiles she offered me."

"It's been hard for you huh?" Takumi murmured. Even if she hadn't told him much, the few sentences said it all. "Were they reason you were crying that night in the park?"

"...Yea."

"...Since we're talking about this, I guess it's only fair that I shared my family past." Takumi smiled at Misaki. Misaki hesitated but she said, "If you want..."

"My family...is a little twisted I should say?" Takumi said. "My mother had an affair with her Butl- I mean...with someone my family didn't really liked. She was supposed to marry someone else. When she did, she had a child. That child is now my older brother but my mother had still had an affair with the other guy. Resulting, giving birth to me...but she had died giving birth to me because of her weak body...my Father was sent away and my mother died...I never met either of them. I grew up being hated by both my Half- brother as well as my grandfather...but, lately, they've both been better towards me. But, I still live under a world of chains, being tied up by my grandfather."

"..." Misaki stayed silent. "Er...Let's not talk about this anymore..."

"Ah, you're right." Takumi said, "Let talk about something else."

"Okay." Misaki said thinking for a bit before an idea popped up. "Did you know? My interview turns out to be held in a few days!"

"Your interview?" Takumi asked, pretending to be clueless and succeeding. "Oh right. The job that got held up."

"Yes, that one!" Misaki said with a smile. "I'm glad I came back early and the fact that the CEO decided to come back early is also really lucky!"

"Seems like that flower ring I gave you gave you even more luck huh?" Takumi smiled.

"Yes!" Misaki exclaimed. "This is so exciting, I'm telling you! I can finally get the interview done and I'll be able to get the money I need."

Takumi frowned when she said money but it was only natural. Money was needed in these years. Dept and loan-sharks were everywhere.

"Misaki, do you know who the CEO is?" Takumi asked.

"No...I actually never heard of the company until recently." Misaki chuckled. "It was weird...I never knew the company was so powerful..."

Takumi was in shocked. The fact that the Walker Corps was so famous and powerful, there were people who never knew they even existed.

This made Takumi laugh in shock.

"W-What?! Is it that bad that I didn't know who they were?!" Misaki exclaimed, flustered.

"You just never seem to surprise me, Misaki. To think you want to work for them without knowing who they were when you lived here for so long...you don't even know who the CEO is..." Takumi chuckled.

"I-It's not my fault! I never expected for myself to be working somewhere so high in my life!" Misaki said. "I never thought about being in business."

"Don't be too shocked when I find out who your boss is going to be..." Takumi murmured quietly with a sad frown.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"A-Anyways! I don't think I'm going to get accepted." Misaki crossed her arms.

"Hm...? Why?"

"Well...they need a diligent and responsible secretary...They have to postpone my interview because I couldn't make it that day...doesn't that show lack?" Misaki asked, worried.

"I suppose...but you had a reason behind it right?" Takumi smiled. "I'm sure if you told the CEO, he would be reasonable and willing to forgive you."

"I don't feel like he's that kind of a man at all..." Misaki said, disgusted. "Powerful people are scary after all."

"...Oh, we're here." Takumi said as the Taxi came to stop, holding up the conversation about his probably so-called coldness as the CEO.

"Oh yea." Misaki muttered, grabbing her luggage and Takumi grabbed his.

They both got out and Misaki, willing and happily paid while Takumi sighed that he allowed the girl to pay.

"This is where you live...?" Takumi asked quietly, staring at the small house. It was dark outside but he could see it clearly.

"Use to." Misaki corrected as she walked up to the gateway and unlocked it. "I'll only be a sec. Can you stay here?"

"Sure." Takumi smiled. Misaki nodded and walk inside in the gate and to her home.

Takumi frowned as he waited outside. Hating to see Misaki so happy about her job when...she might get nervous and mess up her whole interview since she's going to see who her boss is going to be.

"Should I tell her...?" Takumi murmured quietly to himself.

"Tell _who _what?" A voice like lilac and sharp asked from beside him.

Takumi turned his gaze to the girl standing in the moonlight. Her purple eyes reflected off of the moonlight was stunning and her almond shaped eyes were captivating.

She wore a dress that had clearly hugged her body. Make-up on her eyes make her eyes stand out more.

_A Gold Digger..._Takumi thought immediately.

She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing outside my house?"

"Your house...?" Takumi cocked his head. "You are...?"

"Ayame Sakurai." The strawberry blond said with a serious face.

"Eh? So you're _not_ a resident here." Takumi pointed.

"No...the name Ayuzawa disgusts me...I am not going to use that name." Ayame said closing her eyes and opened them to examine Takumi as she tucked a blonde strand behind her ear.

Takumi knew it the moment she examined him. From her good looks and sharp attitude. The step-sister was someone who bosses Misaki and ruins her self esteem.

"So? What is it you want...? Did that bastard send you here? Look, I know I'm hot but I wont date just _anyone_!" Ayame snarled, flipping her hair.

Takumi frowned. He really did hate girls like her. "No...I'm waiting for Misaki."

"Misaki?" Ayame growled, utterly stunned. "Why _her_?"

"I was bringing her home...but she said she had to do something."

"No I mean, why are you with someone like her? Isn't she a bit too plain for you?" Ayame asked and smirked as she leaned in a bit, the alleyway of her breast revealing under her dress. "You and your good looks are better off with me."

Utterly disgusted, Takumi took his luggage and took a few steps away from Ayame. "No. Sorry but, I'm not interested."

Ayame's eyes grew darker and she pulled away. "Whatever...your loss. But, if you're going to let Misaki down one day because of whatever reason, you're always welcome to come to me."

Takumi rolled his eyes in the darkness. _That wouldn't happen in a million years._

"Ah, Ayame..." Misaki called from the distant. Ayame looked at Misaki who came running down the steps with her luggage. "I did everything you needed. I'll take my leave now."

"You are really are an idiot Misaki but thanks." Ayame smiled wickedly. "Don't let anyone take advantage of you except for me got that?"

"You're welcome...I'm leaving.." Misaki said, looking down as she walked past Ayame. "Takumi...come on..."

Takumi glared at Ayame a bit before he saw the shock in Ayame's eyes. Realization was in there.

"Takumi...?" Ayame murmured before glancing at Takumi. "You mean...!"

Before Ayame could say anything more, Takumi followed Misaki quickly before Ayame could scream out who he really was to Misaki. Misaki could not find out right now. He wanted to reveal it to her.

As soon as he caught up to Misaki, he sighed. "That was the step-sister?"

"Yea..." Misaki muttered, quickening her pace.

"Everything I expected of a step-sister and a gold digger." Takumi sighed.

"Don't be so stereotypical." Misaki said but chuckled a little. "But...I guess so."

Takumi smiled and then said bluntly, "She tried to seduce me."

"I'm not shocked. She's dated 13 guys and slept with all of them...that was around a year ago. I stopped counting." Misaki sighed. "I just wonder how Kuuga and her are even related sometimes...their personalities are different."

"The reason she seduced me is because I'm hot right? Is that what you're saying?" Takumi smirked.

Misaki blushed. "Don't be ridiculous!" She exclaimed, pushing his shoulder.

* * *

**Later at the Building...**

"I'm so tired...I'm so glad we're home...!" Misaki sighed as she saw the bright lights of the building that Misaki and Takumi lived in."I can get rest!"

Takumi chuckled. "You need to rest to prepare for the interview right?"

"Yea...But to be completely honest, I never went to a serious interview like this...I don't know to expect."

"Well, I have." Takumi said, remembering attending to all the interviews he's ever been to as CEO. "I'll just give you an advice. Don't lose your composer."

"...I know that." Misaki sighed. They crossed the street and soon they were in front of the building. "But I'm scared I will though."

"No matter what, Misaki..." Takumi said seriously. "Don't be shocked by whatever happens."

"I'll try..." Misaki said, staring curiously at Takumi's change of mood. "No promises though but thanks for advice."

Takumi only nodded once. When he told her to not lose her ease...he meant for her not to lose it when she see's that he was the CEO. The Takumi she's known for a weeks was the one and only Takumi Walker.

As they both headed inside the building and walked towards the elevator in silence, Takumi didn't smile now.

In a few days...the interview will begin and after that day has passed, Misaki wont see him the same man anymore. She won't see him as the kind and mysterious Takumi, but as the Powerful and rich Takumi of the Walker's family.

He wasn't sure how she'll react but he knew that she will be shocked out of her mind.

Takumi thought about it. If she knew who he was...and then what? Their relationship won't be the same anymore right? Takumi clenched his fist. He knows the real Misaki and he's glad he was able to find hope again but...it won't last will it?

The Takumi she knows was just a fake after all...

After hearing about her family...he got closer to her but...he had to draw a line between them. He had to.

He didn't want her to see him as the real person he was. He was, after all, faking his personality just to know about her out of pure curiosity. He never meant to get close to her.

Takumi closed his eyes.

I can't get close to her...yet. I can't let her experience hardship again.

The elevator doors opened and Misaki and Takumi walked in.

"Floor 10 for you right?" Misaki asked and Takumi nodded. Misaki sighed. "Seriously. I've known you for a few weeks but...I don't seem to know you yet..."

"You're right...I'm so mysterious aren't I?" Takumi murmured.

"You just realize?" Misaki muttered and looked down with a blush. "You know, I would like to know you better Takumi...I feel like you're distancing yourself from me..."

Takumi didn't smiled. She wasn't completely wrong...he was. He was trying to the secret...

"Then...allow me to introduce myself..." Takumi smiled at her. Quickly, Takumi selected a fake name. "My name is Takumi _Usui_..."

_Just lie to her..._

"Usui...?"

_Lie...Don't let her get too attached to this fake Takumi...It'll only cause her heart break..._

"Yes." Takumi smiled and then there was a loud DING. Takumi frowned as he took Misaki arm and pushed her out her elevator when the doors opened.

"Takumi!?" Misaki gasped when she was pushed. Her head immediately looked back at Takumi who smiled at her gently. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Misaki...let's not meet up again..." Takumi said, smiling at her sincerely. "Let's pretend that...Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui...never met. Okay?"

"Wait- what?!" Misaki gasped, her eyes wide with shock as she immediately started running towards the elevator...but, it was too late. The doors close and last thing she saw was Takumi frowning and clenching his fist as another hand waved goodbye.

It...was quiet. Misaki sat there on the ground as a tear strolled down her cheeks.

"It's too sudden you idiot..." Misaki whispered a sob. "What the _hell_...?"

_Takumi Usui..._

Was her heart-break number two.

They met a few weeks ago...

She liked him...

A one sided love...

And he sudden said they would never meet again...he said to forget about him.

Misaki stood up and clenched her fist. She whipped her tears and murmured. "It's not _that_ easy..."

* * *

Takumi, angry and sad, he stormed into his ginormous apartment and slammed his bag on the floor.

It wasn't really his intention but...it had slipped from his mouth and now, it just destroyed his relationship with Misaki. For what he knew, she's crying by now.

Clenching his fist, Takumi wanted to punch something. He wanted to scream.

"Misaki...I'm sorry but...It's for the best." Takumi growled. "If I want to get close to you...you should at least know my real side..."

Misaki had to see his real side...not the Takumi Usui side...but the Takumi Walker side. It's what she had to know to actually have a relationship with him...

Or...they won't have a relationship at all...

"Damn..." Takumi muttered to himself.

Going to the washroom to wash up his face, Takumi took out his phone to read one unread message from Gerald.

-_The girl's name is Ayame Ayuzawa. _It read.

"..." Takumi didn't say anything except he continued to stare at the name, Ayame Ayuzawa...Misaki's step-sister is her rival for the position as the secretary...

_I'm obviously not going to pick her..._Takumi thought to himself.

* * *

_I don't like to hurt you intentionally.._

_but sometimes, it's for the best._

* * *

**Hello you lovely Rocella readers (RomeoXCindella)~! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm deeply going to apologize if it's a little bit rushed...lol i didn't know what to write for the most part tbh XD. But I finished. 200 reviews? Thanks a bunch! Makes me happy to know you guys really enjoy this story~^^**

**I shall see you guys next week hopefully! I'm starting school in two weeks so updates might become a bit slow but I'll try my best! Don't forget to vote for a present on my Profile!**

**Review, Fav, Follow and vote for more chapters guys~!**

**I love you all of you Rocella's!**

**Ah, right, if you guys are feeling a little bit rushed about Misaki's kindness towards Takumi, lol, it's all intentional. The drama begins next chapter guys!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	14. 13- Surprises & Interviews

**Hi guys! Thanks for waiting like...2 months for this update! Lol, first month of school FINALLY ended. T.T It was utter hell...anyways. **

**Please, if you could, check out Violet167 and IamGio's collab, Love Will Find a Way! It's great! Also, check out Violet's newest story! It's called All I Need!  
**

**Thanks for all the Favourites guys! It's absolutely overwhelming...! Let's reach 100 favs and I'll accept ANY request. LOL. I don't care what it is! Be sure to check out Warmth of a Cold Heart too! So close to 200 follows! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_We can't decide what will come out later in our lives  
_

_But we can always prepare ourselves_

_For the BEST_

_For the WORST_

_Or for the SHOCKING_

* * *

**Day of the Interview  
7 AM**_  
_

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Mm...Hello...?" Misaki groaned, rubbing her eyes and checking the time as she laid in bed on her stomach.

"It's Kuuga, Misa." A happy toned voice said from the other end.

"Kuuga...?" Misaki mumbled. "Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Uh...could you go and open the door for me first? I'm really hungry..." Kuuga asked, his voice sounded alot more hushed this time.

"Wait...what?" Misaki nearly yelled as she jumped out of bed and rushed out of her room. "Why the hell are you...?!"

Misaki unlock her door and she pulled the door open to see Kuuga sitting in front of her door, casually leaning against the wall, his hair ruffled. He had wore sun glasses and non-attractive and expensive looking cloths with a hood to hid his identity.

"Kuuga..." Misaki sighed, putting her phone away and glaring at the blond singer in front of her door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Urm..." Kuuga smiled, scratching his cheek with one finger. "I may have gotten kicked out of both homes..."

"What...?"

"The guys were pissed at me for accidentally pushing a fan out of the way because she may have climbed on stage and...uh...and uh, I may have gotten kicked out when Ayame and Mother yelled at me for-"

"Just shut up and move you ass out." Misaki said simply, looking down at him. "You're not needed."

"..." Kuuga stared at her in amazement. "What happened to the sweet sister I knew for years?"

"Good question!" Misaki said sarcastically. "I think she died."

"Very funny, Misa." Kuuga said, taking off his glasses and rolling his faint red eyes. "Seriously."

Misaki frowned at her step-brother and took a step to her right. "Come in."

Kuuga stood silently, still having a serious frown on her lips but as he entered, he pecked Misaki's cheek before running inside and plopping on the big couch.

"Want anything?" Misaki asked, shutting the door.

"I want a story...the story of how my sweet little step-sister, Misa became such a cruel monster." Kuuga said. "Oh and...I'll have any leftovers you got."

"I don't know if trusting you is a good idea." Misaki mumbled, searching for anything in her fridge.

"Come on. It's...7 in the morning. You got time and you know that trusting me is a good idea." Kuuga murmured. "I brought you this condo didn't I? You owe me."

"You're a bastard." Misaki muttered. "But thanks for the condo. It's great."

"Don't the change the stupid subject and tell me what happened on your little vacation." Kuuga said.

Misaki pursed her lips and took out some Kraft Dinner from a cupboard after not finding any leftovers. She held firm, not budging to spill.

"Tell me." Kuuga pressed from behind her, still laying comfortably on the couch.

"I got dumped." Misaki mumbled quietly.

"What?" Kuuga yelled, raising a hand at his ear. "Speak up."

Misaki turned around and glared at Kuuga. "No." She hissed.

"Misaki Ayuzawa." Kuuga glared back. "You will tell your older brother."

"Get out. Don't you have money? Go buy your own food. I'm busy today." Misaki said, slamming the Kraft Dinner box on the counter.

"Wha-" Kuuga choked, realizing what he's done. "Wait! I'm sorry! I'm hungry and I left my things at the mansion and the guys most likely took them and used all my money!"

"Oh well." Misaki shrugged, walking away and towards her room.

"Misaki! I'm only worried for you." Kuuga said, his eyes proved it all. "You know I care about you. Can't you understand that I hate it when you're sad?"

Misaki held Kuuga's gaze for a long moment before she sighed and dragged herself over to Kuuga on the couch. She sat down, a foot away.

Misaki looked at him. "I got dumped."

"..." Kuuga stared at Misaki in amazement, his eyes furrowed. "You got what? _Dumped_?"

Misaki nodded slowly. "W-Well...we weren't going out bu-"

"AHAHAHHAHHA!" Kuuga busted into a roar of laughter, holding onto his stomach with his arms as he fell backwards on the couch.

"Don't laugh?! How is this funny?!" Misaki blushed, slapping Kuuga's legs in anger. "Shut up!"

"Ahaha! I'm sorry, Misa. It's just that-" Kuuga laughed again. "I'm sorry. I never expected Misaki to get _dumped_ and act all _childish_ for that."

"N-No but..." Misaki frowned and then she decided to just stop talking until Kuuga stopped laughing so much.

"Wait a minute." Kuuga chuckled. "Did he like...flat out said it or...?"

"Well- no not exactly. Well he pushed me out of th-"

"What." Kuuga said, his eyes were suddenly dark as he narrowed then. "_Pushed_ you? Misaki, why the hell are you liking a guy that pushed you?!"

"Well he wasn't that type of a guy as I thought." Misaki bowed her head, playing with her fingers. "I didn't think he'd cut off our connection so easily."

"When did you meet him?"

"Um...a few weeks ago?"

"Weeks?" Kuuga scoffed. "_Weeks_? You can't like someone within weeks, Misaki. Are you joking?"

Misaki shook her head and for the next half hour, she told her older step-brother everything from how they met and how Takumi cut off all their connections to each other.

"Misaki you have very bad taste in men." Kuuga muttered, pissed.

"And you don't?" Misaki growled. "Who the hell are those girls you sleep with after a night at a club or a bar?"

"They're not the same!" Kuuga rejected, secretly guilty. "I never liked any of them and I wasn't heart broken when I left them."

"It's the same thing Kuuga. He left me after a few weeks. It's the same when you left the girls in one night. They were most likely bawling about it afterward." Misaki exclaimed.

Kuuga flinched at the knowledge and decided to back off. "So what's his name?"

"Takumi." Misaki murmured, standing up. The way his name sounded through her mouth was numbing.

"Takumi? As in Takumi _Walker_?"

Misaki froze, giving it some thought. She turned around and stared at Kuuga. "_Walker_?"

"Misaki I can't believe you don't know who the CEO is of the company you're applying for."

"No I don't think so...His name is Takumi _Usui_." Misaki said cautiously.

"Usui?" Kuuga muttered and shrugged. "Thanks. I'm going to hunt the guy down."

"Well if you want to hunt him down, I think he's still living here." Misaki said. "But I'm not going to tell you where...I'll be frank, I don't even know where he lives in this building."

Kuuga rolled his eyes. "Misaki, who do you think I am?"

"Do you want food or not?"

"Yes."

"Then shut up." Misaki muttered, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Kraft Dinner will do right?"

"Why would you ask me that? Kraft Dinner all the way~!" Kuuga sang, hoping over to Misaki's side as she poured in some water in a pan.

"I think I should make it." Kuuga said, taking the pan from her.

Misaki glared, rejecting. "What? Why?"

"No reason." Kuuga said then whistling innocently.

"Look I know I'm a bad cook but I can at least make something from a box!" Misaki yelled, slapping his head.

Kuuga laughed. "Yea, the last that happened, you turned it into a glob mess. You cooked it too long and at the wrong temperature!"

"Well how the hell would I know that it would be ready faster then normal?!"

"You don't know how to read?!" Kuuga laughed

"Shut up! No one reads the back label!"

"Damn it, Misaki! How the hell are you supposed to make something that you've never made before, without reading how to make it?! It's common sense." Kuuga rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP, KUUGA. If you don't like how I cook then get the hell out of my apartment!" Misaki yelled, grabbing Kuuga by the ear, causing him to lean down.

"Ow!" Kuuga exclaimed, making little hissing sounds of pain. "Misaki, technically, I brought this apartment for you so-"

Misaki, pissed, let go of his ear as they came to the balcony entrance. Pushing the door open, Misaki took Kuuga by the arm and dragged him out. "Stay there and starve!"

"What-"

Misaki slammed the door before Kuuga could complain anymore and she locked the door and stormed away towards the kitchen to make the Kraft Dinner for herself.

She heard sound booms from the window but she ignored with jamming earbuds in her ears. As she made the Kraft Dinner, she scrolled through her phone to call Erika to give her a ride to her interview.

"Strange." Misaki muttered as she tried dialing Erika's number. "Why isn't it working?"

Misaki dialed Erika's number once more but again, the number got cut off, saying, Erika's number didn't exist. "What the hell."

Misaki sighed, taking off left earbud and kept scrolling through her contacts and realized, she didn't have many people in there that was willing. She knew everyone was busy.

Misaki stared at a name that laid there in her contacts, not ever touched.

_Takumi Usui_

Misaki frowned and turned off her phone, not having the strength to look at the name any longer. Nor was she in the mood.

Misaki turned around at look at Kuuga outside, who was sitting against the balcony wall, looking like he was dying of hunger. Misaki turned to the all finished Kraft Dinner and poured it into a bowl, grabbing a spoon and marching over to the balcony entrance.

Swinging the door open, Kuuga jumped in surprise when Misaki had sudden yelled. "Here's your stupid breakfast, asshole. In return, drive me to my interview. 8 sharp."

* * *

**8 AM  
**

"I'm stuffed." Kuuga sighed heavenly as they drove down the road. "Kraft Dinner is _amazing_."

"That's _great_." Misaki murmured, fixing up her hair with a really small comb, looking up at the mirror. "Glad you liked it."

"I loved it, s'cuse you." Kuuga smiled. "Oh there's a thick strand sticking out at the back."

"Ugh. What." Misaki muttered angrily. "My hair is so stubborn."

Kuuga coughed. "Like you."

Misaki rolled her eyes and ignored Kuuga. "Since a bun wont work...I'll just leave it down."

"So how was your vacation, I forgot to ask." Kuuga said as she they to red light.

Misaki shrugged, putting her comb away. "It was actually good. I learned how to surf...sort of?"

"Did you uh...get drunk and did it with some random guy?" Kuuga whispered.

Misaki glared at him. "I'm glad we're at a stop light so I can slap you." Misaki hissed, officially slapping his head, causing his hand to guard to fall and a loud honk blasted.

Misaki smirked, watching Kuuga apologize to a screaming guy in car in front of them.

"That was so nice of you, Misaki. No wonder I love you." He muttered.

"My pleasure." Misaki smiled.

"By the way, I saw Takumi Walker there." Kuuga said, pressing down on the petal and they were off again.

"Where?"

"At the airport. I think he went on the same flight as you."

Misaki's brow furrowed, confused and suspicious. "Are you joking, right now?"

Kuuga shook his head. "I'm not joking. After I waved goodbye, he '_accidentally_' bumped into me and then _glared_ at me with these dark eyes...!"

Misaki stared at him doubtfully. "Glared?"

"Yea! I don't know what I did but he did! It was so terrifying!" Kuuga said, goosebumps running down his spine. "I saw him go on the same flight as you."

"Kuuga, do you realize how powerful he is? Why would he go on a public plane?" Misaki scoffed. "That's stupid."

Kuuga sighed, knowing his step-sister wont be believing a word he says anytime soon. "It's true though."

"Uh huh." Misaki frowned, looking out the window, thinking.

_The same plane to the same destination? _Misaki thought. _Takumi Walker...Takumi Usui...both rich...it couldn't be. Right?  
_

Misaki leaned her head on the window and looked down at her phone. It was 8:15 AM. The interview was beginning at in 15 minutes. "How much longer until we get to the Walker building?"

Kuuga pursed his lips. "We're almost there. It's just around the corner."

Misaki huffed. "Alright. Thanks for giving me ride."

"No problem." Kuuga said, turning a corner. "You want this job so..."

As they drove around a corner, two huge glass buildings appeared before them, looking majestic as always. It was the Walkers Corps. The largest company in Japan. Misaki bit on her lips. She was, indeed nervous to the core.

"Are you ready for this?" Kuuga asked, driving into the entrance way.

"No." Misaki whispered.

"You'll be fine~!" Kuuga sang. "It's not like there's going to be anyone else there."

"I'll be the only one! It's going to be so awkward!" Misaki hissed. "I'm just lucky they gave me a second chance."

"You're right, so don't waste it. Now, get out." Kuuga waved a hand to shoo her out.

"Shut up!" Misaki growled looking out the window to say that they were at the entrance where people get dropped off. "I-I'm going."

"Yup! Want me to pick you up?" Kuuga asked as she opened the door slowly.

"Uh yea...could you get me in like 1 or 2 hours?"

"Sure."

Misaki didn't look at Kuuga as she stepped out of his Chevy, her black heels clacking against the cement and her hair flying with the wind. She closed the door and stood there in front of the ginormous buildings.

She gulped, fixing her _clean_ (people who paid attention to chapter 1 will get it, lol) blazer. "Okay...here I go."

With great strength, she deliberately walked in towards the automatic sliding glass doors. When they slid open, Misaki started to chew on her lips as she looked around the ginormous lobby.

"Excuse me." Misaki smiled at the lady behind the counter. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. I'm here for the secretary Interview."

The lady behind the counter looked down at her computer and typed a few things in before she looked up and smiled. "Of course, the interview today will be on the 3rd floor, room 307 to your right when you exit the elevator."

"Thanks." Misaki nodded, going off towards the elevator.

Misaki looked down at her phone. It read: 8:20 AM. Misaki sighed and quickened her pace.

Once she was at the elevator, she pressed the little circle and it lit up blue.

"Welcome Back, ." Misaki heard a deep male voice say, his voice booming throughout the lobby.

_The CEO? _Misaki thought, catching her attention as she turned her gaze to the entrance way.

Misaki heard a bunch of murmurs around her then. Some giggles from girls and relieved sighs from others. Misaki pursed her lips as she craned her head, trying to see the CEO but really, everyone was in the way.

Misaki's eyes caught a slight speck of bright golden hair sticking out from the crowd of most dark haired people. Misaki's head flicked away. _It's not Takumi. It's just a coincidence. Yea. _

_DING!_

Misaki cleared her throat and then she entered the elevator, clicking on the 3rd floor button. Misaki sighed. She really had to get her mind off Takumi and _Takumi _Walker. Now, she had to focus on her interview and hope to get the job.

_DING! _

She exited the elevator in a swift movement, looking around at the large bright hallway of glass window walls and brick walls. She walked over to her right as she was instructed, revealing the lobby all revealed with a very wide range. Misaki could see everyone at the lobby from the 3rd floor. How cool.

Cocking her head to the side, she noticed a blond head guy surrounded by many other businessmen just behind him, following.

"R-Room 307..." Misaki muttered to herself, turning her attention to her real focus. "307..."

Misaki continued walking until she saw a room on her right labeled, 'Waiting Room 307.'

Opening the door very slowly, Misaki took a peek before she stepped inside. It was a very small room with two dozen chairs laid neatly against the beige walls.

Misaki quietly closed the door and took a seat, noting there was another door on the left side of the room. That was probably the interview room.

"_Misaki_?"

_It couldn't be...!_ Misaki's mind screamed at the all too familiar voice. She glanced at where the voice came from. "A-Ayame...?!"

"Misaki what the hell are you doing here?!" Ayame hissed angrily, sitting at the edge of her seat, her long strawberry blond hair tied into a neat ponytail.

"I should ask you that!" Misaki said.

"Just fucking tell me!" Ayame growled.

"Interview. I couldn't make it to the original interview so they allowed me another chance." Misaki explained. "What about you?"

"I applied and they accepted me late." Ayame said, sitting back in her seat.

"What?!" Misaki exclaimed. "How?!"

"I have my ways." Ayame quietly smirked. Her face suddenly turned dark. "But Misaki, I'm after this job. Do you hear? I'm going to get that job."

Misaki growled in her head. There just wasn't any chance that Ayame would get accepted and get the interview. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked coldly, narrowing her lavender eyes, crossing her long legs.

"Nothing." Misaki muttered. "I just can't believe you're here."

"I just need the money. It's not like I'm really going to do this job." Ayame said, examining her eyes. "I only need the first paycheck and obviously, I'll quit."

"Then why not get a part-time?"

"You mean behind the table and touching other people's things or making greasy food? No thanks." Ayame muttered. "I prefer here and get over the first week."

Misaki snarled silently. "Then what's the point? I'm getting this job for all of us. To pay the house which you always fail to pay and also for my apartment!"

"Then you can have the job after I get paycheck number one."

"That's not the point, Ayame! The point is-"

"Alright girls, enough chit chat." A young lady in her early 20's said loudly. Misaki sighed and straightened her posture and Ayame sat back.

A lady with a blond bob cut came in, her deep sapphire eyes indicated seriousness. "Misaki Ayuzawa and Ayame Ayuzawa?"

"Yes." Misaki and Ayame said together. They looked at each other and looked away in annoyance.

"Are you two related?"

"We're-" Misaki started.

"No." Ayame smiled. Misaki shot a '_what?!_' look at Ayame and she only gave her an innocent look.

"Alright...that's a really big coincidence then." The lady muttered.

"Indeed." Ayame's voice completely changed. It went from an annoying attitude to a professional, lady-like sound.

"Well. My name is Mila Walker. I am the temporary secretary for a while now. Behind that door, the CEO and 3 other people including myself with ask you questions and you will answer then when asked. Since there is only the two of you, it's quicker to send you both in and get the interview finished." Mila explained.

Both Ayame and Misaki nodded.

"Keep in mind that the fact that the two of you are late, will be affected on your overall score and it may bring you down alot than the girls who came on time." Mila reminded them.

Misaki, in her mind, sighed in disappointment and knowledge. She knew there would be some catch.

"Any questions before we start?"

Both Ayame and Misaki stayed silent until Ayame spoke up. "Yes. What happens if the two of us gets the same score?"

"That wont be possible but I guess it is. Then, the CEO determines which of the two of you he prefers." Mila said. "Is it a problem?"

"None." Ayame nodded.

"Alright then if that's all, let's get started." Mila said, turning around, her clipboard in between her arms.

Ayame and Misaki stood up at the same time and followed Mila. Misaki glared at Ayame who glared back. _What? _Ayame's eyes said.

Misaki ignored her and followed Mila as she opened the door, revealing a larger and brighter room with a long wooden table in the of the room. 3 men sat there with a black chair that was turned away.

"Just take a seat in those chairs." Mila instructed, pointing to the 2 black chairs that sat in front of the long table.

Ayame grabbed the first seat and before sitting down, she gave Misaki a look. Rolling her eyes, Misaki went to the second seat.

As she sat down and placed her things down, Mila strolled over to a seat beside the large black chair that was turned towards the windows in front of them.

"We're going to start." Mila whispers towards the person in the chair. Misaki bowed her head slightly. That was the CEO just behind that chair. Looking at the label in front of the chair, it read, "CEO Takumi Walker"

"Alright girls." Mila smiled. "We're going to start. As I explained to you in the other room how this will work, just do it. We ask questions to one of you, you answer and then the other."

"Yes." Misaki and Ayame said together.

"Alright." Mila nodded and the 3 men and Mila flipped through two files. Mila gave one to the CEO who reached a hand out and took it. Misaki took note how smooth and elegant the hand looked.

Misaki, nervous, watched the people look through, their brows furrowed.

"Misaki Ayuzawa?" a man from the far corner called.

Heart beating quickly, Misaki raised her voice. "Yes?"

"What was your High School reputation? It's not included in here." The man said.

"I was the Student Body President, sir." Misaki smiled. "Seika High School."

Misaki watched the people exchanging looks and they began writing. "Do you think that it'll help you?"

"Yes. As President, I handled alot of paperwork and discussions with the council. Overall, I have experience in paperwork and organization." Misaki said.

They wrote again, this time a few nodded in approval.

"What about you, Ayame?" Mila asked, "What's your reputation and how will that help us here?"

Ayame smiled brightly. "What a coincidence, Mrs. Misaki. I was the _vice_-president and after that on my final year, I was Student President."

"Where?"

"Miyabigaoka Academy." Ayame said proudly.

Misaki cringed. Ayame wasn't telling a complete lie. It was the truth. Ayame really was the vice-president of Miyabigaoka but it was for one year until when she had to move to Misaki's place, she became a normal student.

"Very nice. Miyabigaoka is a great school." Mila said.

"Indeed."

"What do you think, ?" A man who sat beside Mila asked.

Misaki, suddenly wanting to run, stared nervously at the back of the black chair.

Misaki and Ayame saw an arm stick out and reached for the table, allowing him to turn himself around.

Misaki stared wide-eyed at the CEO. His golden blond hair which was spiky and his emerald eyes were bright with wisdom and dark with a cold handsome vibe of tenderness. They were both...all too familiar.

"It really doesn't matter what school you went to. You're only in that school because of money. It's how your grades and knowledge are." The smooth and spine shivering voice was just right now.

The CEO glanced at Ayame before looking at Misaki. His eyes pierced Misaki's golden ones with familiarity.

_Takumi...? _

* * *

_Sometimes, things are never as they seem in the first place,  
_

_so just give it a chance_

_and understand the reason._

* * *

**Alright! Aaaaaaaaand, we're finished chapter 13! EEEE~! I can't wait until later chapters! Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to favorite (we're almost at 100!), follow and review for more**

**~WhiteAngel83 **


	15. 14- Walker & Phone Calls

**Heyyo Guys! I'm here again with another R&amp;C chapter and unfortunately...it's late. Also, WOACH is also late. -.- Sorry guys. I'm trying my best to get the updates on time. Unfortunately for me...I don't have unlimited Wi-Fi so the end of the months are so slow for me. God.**

**AND WHOOO HOO! OMG. 100 favs!**

**Anyways.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Maybe a side of you isn't real  
_

_Maybe a side of is dead_

_Maybe a side of you is dark_

_Maybe a side of you is hideous_

_Maybe a side of you is childish_

_That doesn't change the fact that _you_ are the one I fell in love with_

_so..._

_Show me all of your sides_

_and I _will embrace them all.

* * *

_**Interview Day**_

"T-Takumi?!" Misaki blurted, staring with utter disbelief at the blond CEO that looked stubbornly like Takumi Usui, the guy she knew for weeks.

The expression on Takumi's face didn't change but the expression's on 5 other people in this room, certainly did.

"M...! Ayuzawa!" Mila yelled, on her feet.

Misaki, not thinking, ignored Mila and focused on Takumi who looked her unemotionally. "Takumi, _you're _the CEO? You!?"

"Ms. Ayuzawa! I'm speaking to you!" Mila yelled again, "Calm yourself!"

Misaki's face suddenly drained, ignoring Mila completely. "Why are you the CEO?" Misaki murmured.

"I am the son of the Walker family...It's my duty to take on this position." Takumi answered calmly.

"Don't give me that! You know _very _well what I mean, _you idiot_!" Misaki growled, standing up. her brows were scrunched in confusion.

Mila was now furious. "Ms. Ayuzawa! How _dare _you call _the _most powerful man, an idiot?! Are you mad?!"

"Mila. Like you said to her, calm down." Takumi muttered, grabbing her wrist and forcing Mila to take a seat.

"Takumi!" Mila hissed, disgusted. "T-This girl! She's the one you wanted to give a second chance to!?"

"Mila." Takumi sighed, closing his eyes and then opening them to look at Misaki in the eye. "She had merely mistaken me for someone else."

Misaki felt something stab her heart. Mistaken him for someone else? What was that supposed to even mean?

Mila glared at Misaki. "She called you by your name. How could she be mistaken?"

Takumi shrugged. "There's a slight possibility that I have a twin with my name."

Misaki didn't say anything, she only stared at Takumi with a sad and confused look.

Rich...Blond hair...green eyes...

That voice...that body...the airport...this is Takumi right?

Misaki looked at the other people at the table, they all had a concerned and a disappointing look in their eyes. Misaki, just forgot about her interview.

There was only one thing she wanted to focus on.

It was Takumi.

Reaching into her pockets, Misaki took out her phone.

"Why are you on your phone at a time like this?!" Mila scoffed angrily.

"Tak...Mr. Walker." Misaki said quietly. "C-Could you take out your phone."

There was a long line of silence. Misaki looked down at her phone, not meeting Takumi's gaze.

"Sure." Takumi shrugged and placed his phone on the table.

Misaki unlocked her phone and went into her contacts, opening up Takumi's number.

She hesitated. If this was Takumi and he gave her the right number, this phone on the table would ring. Slowly she pressed the 'call' button and placed her phone to her ear.

Misaki listened to the phone ringing her ear as she stared at the phone on the table, which sat quietly.

"_Hello_?" there was a male voice. A voice she didn't know on the other end.

There was no voice from Misaki. She couldn't say anything.

"Are you done?" Mila asked coldly.

Misaki turned off her phone and sat down quietly, keeping her head down as Takumi also quietly took back his phone.

"Let's resume then." Takumi said.

"What? You want her to continue?" Mila asked, in disbelief.

"I said, she had merely mistaken me for someone else." Takumi said. "It's fine."

"When did you get so generous?" Mila tusked and glared at Misaki. "Seems like the CEO is giving you a _third _try. I hope you realize that your score just lowered greatly."

"Mila-" Takumi began.

"That's fine." Misaki nodded. No matter how much she wanted the job and needed it, she knew from the moment she saw Takumi's face, she couldn't do it.

Even if she got the job...she won't be able to work with him.

"Good then." Mila said, scribbling down a few things and her page followed by the other men. Takumi didn't move. He merely sat there, staring at Misaki with a frown.

Misaki felt Ayame nudge her shirt. Looking over, Misaki saw Ayame frowning at her and then looked away with a small smirk of victory.

"Now." Mila murmured, finishing up her marking. "Both of your resumes are looking good. You both are very equal to your grades, her professional acts, your skills. I believe what's left is individual interviews."

"We will start with Misaki Ayuzawa." Mila said sourly. Ayame obediently stood up and left the room, a smirk on her face saying she's already won.

As soon as Ayame left the room, Mila began to asked questions.

"Why did you want this job?" She asked.

Misaki looked up, looking at Mila instead of Takumi. "Money."

Mila blinked, her brows furrowed. "That's it?"

"I need to pay off bills." Misaki explained. "I'm paying off 2 house bills so I need this money. I'm taking my skills as a former student council president onto this job to help me."

"Don't you think that we've heard of the 'bill' problems and excuses these days to get a job?" Mila asked. "And why 2 houses?"

"I know people are getting a job with the 'bill' excuse and maybe they aren't true. But there's people who are serious about it." Mila explained."My parent's home which my step-sister now lives in, and my own."

Mila started writing. "And? What does your parent's do?"

"They're gone." Misaki said, her eyes getting hard. Mila and the other men didn't react. As if they've seen it all.

"I see." Mila said. "Then what did they used to do?"

"My dad worked for a record company...Seika Records and often went overseas and my mother, she was an author." Misaki said, trying not to think too hard about her family.

"And your siblings?"

"My- step-sister doesn't have a job as far as I know and my step-brother is...um...he's taking after my father and working at Seika Records."

"Why do you think that we discovered Walker Corps? What do you think is our purpose?"

"To create and to bring us to the future we dreamed of." Misaki said, her eyes catching Takumi's. Her eyes stung but his stayed emotionless.

"What do you think of the Walker Corps?"

"I'll be honest." Misaki murmured, looking away from Takumi. "I've never heard of this company just until recently from a friend."

Misaki saw a few disbelieving looks from them, and a disgusted look from Mila. She looked down when she saw Takumi's little smile at the corner of his lips.

Mila looked down at her wrist-watch and then back at Misaki. "Your interview is done. We've collect the rest of information from the things you put down here on your resume. If you can, wait out there and we'll call you in a few minutes."

"Yes." Misaki stood up quickly and hurried towards the door, her chest hurting. As she placed her hand on the handle she looked back at Takumi who still stared at her.

"Mr. Walker." Misaki called. Everyone looked at Misaki.

"What?" He answered.

"I apologize for today." Misaki bowed her head. "Like you said, I had merely mistaken you for someone else."

Everyone was silent, looking at Takumi to hear his reply.

"That's fine." Takumi nodded and looked away from her.

Misaki left the room. Maybe it was honestly true that it wasn't Takumi or it was a lie.

"Why." Ayame smirked, sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. "Look who screwed up big time."

Misaki didn't say anything, she just took a seat a few seats away from Ayame silently.

"I thought you were serious about this." Ayame continued, her eyebrows raised. "Why'd you dig up your own grave?"

"It's none of your business." Misaki muttered.

"Come on." Ayame scoffed. "How did you meet the CEO?"

"I don't know him."

"Really? It was clear when you suddenly started yelling at him."

"I thought it was someone else." Misaki said, "It just turns out that it wasn't him."

"That's a stupid excuse." Ayame said. "No matter. I got this job."

"You can have it." Misaki murmured. "I'll find another job."

"Misaki..." Ayame growled. "It's no fun if you're like this. Cheer up and actually argue with me!"

Misaki didn't say anything.

"You're as frustrating as ever."

"Ayame Ayuzawa." Mila called loudly from behind the door.

"Now, excuse me, it's my turn." Ayame huffed. The muttered, "I seriously hate acting all professional. I can't wait to get this finished with."

As soon Ayame shutted the door and began her interview, Misaki sat back in her seat and stared up at the ceiling, sighing.

"Takumi Usui..." Misaki murmured as she placed an arm over her eyes. "Why..."

Misaki sat there for the next few minutes. Wondering. Even though she said that Takumi Walker was someone else, she still had a bit of suspicion that it was him.

That it was Takumi Usui.

If Takumi did lie to her...and Takumi Walker was the real him...she didn't know what to think. Mad? Sad? Or just happy?

"That was faster than I thought." Ayame said, coming out from the interview room.

"It's been 10 minutes." Misaki muttered, sitting up. "Longer than mine."

"Then I guess they were simply more curious about me." Ayame said, pleasing herself, taking a seat at where her purse was.

As few minutes later of waiting and Ayame bragging, they could hear the people inside the room leaving.

"Alright girls." Mila sighed, coming out from the room with 2 portfolios and a clipboard. "We've calculated the scores and you two seem to have done well."

Misaki frowned and Ayame just smiled innocently. "You two can leave for today and we'll be making calls from 2-3 days from now. So, cross your fingers. That's all. Thank you for coming today."

Ayame and Misaki gathered their stuff and stood up. As Ayame opened the door, followed by Misaki, Mila interrupted.

"Oh, Misaki Ayuzawa. The CEO would like to speak to you." Mila said, catching both Misaki's and Ayame's attention.

"What is it about?" Misaki asked, her heart skipping a beat in nervousness.

"I don't know." Mila said harshly, stepping aside and opening the door. "Go see for yourself."

Misaki looked back at Ayame before hesitantly going into the large room.

Misaki could hear Mila telling Ayame to leave...but it was a little buzz because now, she was focused on Takumi. The CEO. As Mila shut the door, she gestures Misaki towards the table.

"She's here." Mila informed, walking over to Takumi who sat silently in the black leather chair, facing away from Misaki.

"Great." He says, turning his chair around so he could face Misaki. "Mila, you can leave."

"What?"

"I want to speak to her _privately_." Takumi repeats, staring at her in the eyes. Mila glared at Takumi before taking her leave.

"Take a seat." Takumi smiles a little at Misaki.

Misaki blinked once, then twice before sitting down. "What's the matter, Mr. Walker?"

"Please." Takumi said. "You may call me Takumi."

"Mr. Walker." Misaki repeated, trying to hide the coldness in her voice.

"Fine, _Ms. Ayuzawa_." Takumi said courtly.

Misaki stayed silent, holding eye contact with Takumi who just stared at her, his hands folded.

"What is it you want?" Misaki asked again with a sigh. No matter how calm she sounded, she was trying her best not fidget or do anything rash.

"I simply wanted to see if you were alright." He said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Misaki asked.

"Well- you screamed at me and then slacked off on your interview and got yelled at my Mila, my vicious cousin...I thought you'd be down." Takumi explained.

Misaki stared at Takumi and blinked. "I'm perfectly fine. I was just...upset."

"Is that so." He murmured. "Why?"

"I thought..." Misaki's eyes turned sad as her back slumped a little and her gaze went down. "That you were someone I know...that I _once knew_."

"He never existed did he?" Misaki looked up to see him smiling gently. "Right, _Misaki_?"

Misaki frowned as she held his gaze. "How would I know. He lied to me about his identity."

"But he showed you who he really was." Takumi said, standing up.

"He still lied." Misaki said, following his eyes as he stood up.

"Perhaps. He's not a man then. _But _it's better than knowing the fake side of him right?" Takumi asked, walking around the long table.

"I don't know. He's an idiot anyways..." Misaki murmured, her heart beating faster as Takumi came closer and closer.

"I bet he'd be pretty sad to hear you said that." Takumi chuckled, stopping just 2 feet away from Misaki, who still sat down on the chair.

"He deserves to know what kind of a sick bastard he is to lie to me and then leave me instantly." Misaki growled.

"He...is very sorry for everything." Takumi said softly, his eyes were sincere and he leaned down to push her chin up lightly with his finger, forcing her face to become closer to his.

"I don't forgive you, _Takumi_." Misaki hissed, pushing his hand away as she stood up. She glared. "Why'd you lie to me in the first place?"

"Well-" Takumi hesitated, taking a step back. "I thought you'd know who I was when you met me but-"

"But?" Misaki pressed.

"You didn't know who I was and I knew who you were and I was just curious as of to weather you were one of those fake girls or not." Takumi explained, raising both his hands when he saw her brows furrow.

"You shouldn't be talking." Misaki nearly yelled. "You're the _most _fake right now! Hiding it from me for _weeks_!"

"I planned to tell you when you had your interview again." Takumi said. "I wanted you to see who I was. I didn't want you to fall in love with someone I'm not."

"Well- too late!" Misaki yelled, slapping his face, causing him to flinched.

Misaki watched Takumi with hard eyes as he bowed his face to the right. He glanced up at Misaki, who was now in tears. "I already fell for him."

"I'm sorry." Takumi murmured, shocked that she was crying. He reached out for her, cupping her left cheek. "I'm really sorry."

"You should've told me from the start." Misaki said softly, tears still falling.

Takumi sighed, wiping away her tears. "Then, you wouldn't have treated me the same. You would've treated me with respect. I wanted to see who the real Misaki was."

"Just shut up." Misaki hissed through her tears.

"I'm sorry." Takumi repeated.

"I'm not forgiving you." Misaki repeated her answer. "It'll take more than a stupid sorry."

"Do you want a deep, french kiss?" Takumi asked seductively, licking his lips.

"Do you have a death wish?" Misaki asked, her eye twitching in disgust.

"No."

"Then shut up." Misaki growled, pushing him away from her, whipping away all her tears. "Because- I hate you...so much, Takumi Walker."

"Then...I'll just _make _you fall for Takumi Walker...just as much." He vowed. His vow...was final.

"Definitely." He said again, looking over at the table and grabbed a flower which was on the vase. He took it and wrapped the stem around her wrist. Making a flower bracelet.

Misaki blushed and then she composed herself to glare at him. "Damn idiot."

* * *

**That Night**

"You're in a pretty good mood." Kuuga murmured, examining his step-sister who was humming cheerfully on the couch.

"Oh yea." Misaki nodded. "I didn't notice."

"Bull." Kuuga spatted. "The last time I heard you hum was when...was when you got accepted in college."

Misaki looked over at Kuuga. "Want to order pizza?"

"Yes." Kuuga said immediately. "Order an extra large with pineapple, chicken and bacon...and super soft crust."

"Order yourself." Misaki muttered, standing up to stretch. "Oh and get 2 cokes and 2 Iced Tea."

"I'm too lazy to order." Kuuga groaned, falling backwards on the couch and then tossed and turned like a stubborn kid.

"Fine then no pizza." Misaki shrugged. "I'll make my home-made chicken stew!"

After a few seconds of silence, Kuuga reached into his pocket and starting dialing the Pizza store in such a quick movement, Misaki got offended.

"Hello? Yea- I'd like to place an order..." Kuuga began talking into the phone.

Misaki glared at Kuuga. "So rude. My cooking isn't _that_ bad." Misaki muttered under her breath. Slightly annoyed, Misaki walked to her bedroom and shutted the door, not wanting Kuuga to bother her.

As she went over to sit on her bed, Misaki took out her phone and went straight to her contacts. "They said they'll call everyone is 2 to 3 days but..." Misaki murmured to herself, looking through her contacts. "I hope they'll call tonight..."

As Misaki came to the 'T' section of her contacts, she immediately saw Takumi's name was first.

"..." Misaki thought about it. It was actually Takumi today so she wondered what about the number. When another man answered, it wasn't Takumi's voice...

Bravely, she clicked on her messages and then typed in "Takumi's" number. Misaki stared at the phone and then typed in a simple 'Hello'

"..." Slowly, the longer she stared at the sent message, the more she regretted it. "Shit. No! Why the hell did I-"

_BING_

Misaki cringed in surprise and then stared at her phone. Someone replied!

'_Misaki?_' was the reply. Misaki blinked in surprise.

'Takumi?' she sent.

'_Oui, madame? Did my lady need something?_'

Misaki's jaw dropped. It was Takumi?! Misaki began typing quickly.

'I thought this wasn't your number!' she texted, her mouth was still open. 'Don't call me your lady! Who the hell is your lady?'

'_I lied...? The phone I put out was fake..._' he texted. Misaki blinked once and then twice before feeling the need to smash her phone.

"What the hell?!" Misaki suddenly yelled before texting back:

'So this is actually your number?!'

'Yes, my lady.' he texted back. Misaki bit her lip. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Before Misaki could reply, her phone rang, causing her to squeak in surprise. It was Takumi.

"What?!" Misaki yelled when she answered the phone.

"_Ah...Misaki, please don't yell. My ear drums will burst._" the all too familiar smirking voice on the other end replied.

"So be it!" Misaki practically yelled into the phone. "What do you want?!"

"_Come over to my place_." he answered simply.

"Are you a pervert?" Misaki answered finally, disgusted. "You're a pervert right?"

"_No..._" Takumi murmured. "_Just come over_."

"No..." Misaki hissed. "Like hell I would. I don't know if you remember me saying this today- but I hate you!"

"_And I vowed, I'll make you fall in love with me!"_ Takumi reminded her. "_Just come over_!"

"Screw you." Misaki said quietly, hanging up and throwing her phone on her bed, staring at it. As the seconds passed, Misaki's face went from pale out of surprised and then red, out of embarrassment.

"To his...apartment...?" Misaki murmured to herself, blushing madly. "W-Why...?!"

Misaki thought about it for a second. Now that she thought about it...she did sleep in the same bed as him during the vacation...

Taking a book, Misaki threw it against the wall and screamed in frustration.

_WHAT WAS I THINKING?! _Misaki's thoughts screamed as Misaki's face continued on being a deep shade of red.

_BRRRIIINNGGGG_

Misaki glared at the ringing phone on her bed and stormed over to it.

"What?!" She yelled again as soon as she picked it up.

"_Oh nooo, Misaki is angry..._" Takumi gasped, his mocking tone pissed Misaki off. "_Come over_."

"I said no!" Misaki said. "Don't you speak Japanese?!"

"_No. I'm an alien and I don't know what you just said. I only know how to tell you to come over to my place_."

"Why can't you just tell me over the phone?!" Misaki asked.

"_Because I need you over here._" Takumi said. "_Quickly! It's important_!"

"You, are not important!" Misaki growled. "I have things to do!"

"_Like_?"

"C-Cleaning my apartment!" Misaki excused quickly from the top of her head.

"_Liar._" Takumi said with a scoff. "_Just come over in a few minutes after you get a call. You'll feel the need to come and punch me in the face_."

Misaki said nothing. She was only confused at the moment. Misaki took the phone down and hang up.

Phone call? From the interview?! Misaki blinked and waited with her phone in front of her, mentally preparing herself for whatever call was coming.

Just as Takumi had said, her phone rang loudly after a few minutes.

"H-Hello?" She answered. Nervousness taking over her.

"_Misaki Ayuzawa, this is Mila Walker_." Mila answered from the other end of the line. Misaki perked up.

"Oh. Hello! I thought the call was going to be in a few days." Misaki answered, suddenly sitting up straight. She couldn't help but feel that she was either in luck...or was in the worst luck ever.

"_Well yes, but the score was finalized and so it's out early_." Mila said.

"And...? Did I...?"

"_No, Misaki, you did not get the job_." Mila sighed. "_I'm sorry_. _I told you that your score would be lowered from your behavior today."_

"I-I see..." Misaki whispered, her eyes wide. "T-Thanks anyways."

"_I'm sorry._" Mila said once more before Misaki hang up. Misaki frowned, anger building up. But also, understanding of why she lost the interview.

Misaki got off her bed and stormed out. As she came into the living room, Kuuga spoke up, "Misaki! What was all that of yelling?!"

"I'll be right back." Misaki murmured, exiting the apartment.

"Wa-"

_SLAM _

Misaki was practically speed walking towards the elevator now. She couldn't describe the feeling. She lost the job she really wanted. As she entered the elevator and as she got off on the 10th floor, Misaki looked to her left and to her right.

On the right, she saw a lean, blond figure standing outside on door.

"Takumi." Misaki said, glaring harshly.

"You came?" He smiled, looking over at her, hands in the pocket of his track-pants.

"I lost the job?" She murmured angrily, nearly. "Who has the job?!"

"Why are you mad?" He asked. "Just because you know personally doesn't mean I'll give you job so easily. You have everything I need for a secretary but-"

"That's not what I mean!" Misaki groaned. "I needed it! I really did! Don't you see that?"

"I do." Takumi said, pushing himself off the wall to face her. "I know you need a job but Misaki-"

"Then?!" Misaki pressed. "Who got it?"

"Your step-sister got it." Takumi sighed. "Ayame did."

* * *

_You may not get everything you want in life..._

_but maybe you'll get something better..._

* * *

**GUH. FINALLY FINISHED. Anyways. That took longer to type then I expected. I used my homework hours to finish this -.-. Anyways, in celebration for my 100 favs, I'll accept any request! Just tell me in PM or review! **

**Fav, follow and review! Until next time!**

**~WhiteAngel83 **


	16. 15- Offers & Threats

**Yo loserz! Lol jokes! I think I'm the loser right now though XD I'm so late with the update~ Like...almost 2 months late and I am terribly sorry guys. Hope you can forgive me. I honestly have no excuse except for the fact that High School really got me busy 24/7...ANYWAYS! Thanks so much for all those reviews. I can honestly say...I saw angry complaints from me way lol!**

**Also, by a request...Misaki and Takumi's ex's will show up very soon but I thought that was already obvious :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_You should always..._

_Take advantage of unexpected  
_

_OPPORTUNITIES _

_~Truett Cathy _

* * *

**Few hours Earlier**

"We need to decide on this. I need to make phone calls as soon as possible!" Mila said, arranging out all the files of the people who cam for the interview. She laid them out on the large round table. "Well?"

"None of them..." One of the man said his opinion, his hazel eyes shimmering and ruffled hazel hair pulled back. "I personally am not fond of any of them except for the last 2 Ayuzawa girls."

Mila raised an eyebrow. "Really? I though Ayame was perfect but it was Misaki who I concerned about."

"So..." Another man in a dark blue suit said. "She was rude...rudely mistaken the CEO for someone else and halted the interview. That action says all over it, 'My personal problem in far more important than this interview'."

Mila nodded in agreement. "She doesn't have dedication to this job."

"They've both been in student councils and are both _president_." the first man said. "That should gain Misaki some points."

"Ayame has that advantage. She's been in a private school." Mila pointed out. "I'm in favor of Ayame...even if my cousin, Gerald, got her in last minute. She seems promising."

"Right. Misaki was late for the interview the first day for _personal _reasons." the man in blue said. "If we hire someone, we can't have them constantly choosing their life over the company's."

The first man frowned and looked down. "I don't want to believe that. I believe she has some dedication if we give her a chance!"

"We gave her chances...she wasted all 3!" Mila exclaimed, staring into the droopy hazel-eyed man. "Hinata! Don't you see?!"

"Of course I see." Hinata muttered, crossing his arms. "I just feel that Ayame seems very _fake_."

"I looked into her background and searched at the private school. Her name was under there. It confirms the truth." Mila gave a crooked smile.

"Aren't you taking your _personal_ dislike towards Misaki as well?" Hinata challenged.

"What?" Mila scoffed.

"I know you really do like her for these interview reasons. That, is stopping you from logic." Hinata smiled.

"No." Mila said firmly. "I just do not think she's suitable for this position."

"And does Ayame with her face of make-up...look more promising then Misaki who lack that?"

" ...you are judging by looks." Mila said through her teeth. "It's not right."

"And _you_...are judging by words and past. What matters is who they are as a person." Hinata smiled. "Don't forget Mila, I have authority over you, a stand-in secretary with no _official_ authority."

Mila tightened her lips and crossed her arms and sat down. "I am the secretary for now...I have the right to chose as well."

"But I, am the head of all the secretaries in his company. So I have more right and I want Misaki Ayuzawa. I feel good about her." Hinata said, putting his hand the table with a smile.

"Takumi...what do you think about this?" Mila murmured, pissed over Hinata's smirk.

Takumi, who was sitting so quietly and listening in to the conference, turned his chair around and leaned on his hand on his cheek and sighed. "Hinata, in my personal ways, I think Misaki is very suitable in my taste."

Mila scratched her head and bit her lips. "What about Ayame?"

"Mila I have ways to see the lies in people and I'll tell you...Ayame is _fake_." Takumi said firmly.

Mila snapped. "Hah?!"

Takumi shrugged. "Sure...her file in very promising but I'll agree with Hinata...I don't want someone with a fake smile, smiling to me every morning."

"So? Who's your pick? Whoever you pick is official...Are you choosing Misaki?" Mila asked cautiously. "No. How about you take more time to think about the mistake you're making by doing this."

Takumi raised a hand and looked at Hinata. "Hinata. I agree with you about Misaki and Mila I don't agree with you...but,"

"But?" Hinata presses.

"For private reasons...I want you to hire Ayame." Takumi smiled politely.

Takumi saw from the corner of his eye as he saw Mila smiling devilishly at Hinata in victory. "However, Mila, be prepared to have to hire another secretary ready when she decides to suddenly quit."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see in a few weeks or so." Takumi sighed, standing up. "Anyways I'm going home. Tell Cedric that I'll move back to the mansion on the mountain in a few days."

"Wai- I don't understand. What do you mean by she's going to quit?!" Mila exclaimed.

"You'll see," Takumi stated and before he could exit the conference room, he turned around and looked at Hinata. "Shintani Hinata?"

"Yes, sir?" He answers.

"What do you think about Misaki Ayuzawa?"

"She interests me." Hinata smiled. "Her actions had my attention...I would love to hire her but your choice is Ayame."

Takumi frowned and just nodded and shut the door behind him, muttering, "Hands off, Hinata."

* * *

**Present **

"May I grab you anything?" Takumi offers glancing back at the angry brunette standing with her arms crossed in his living room.

"Sure." Misaki nodded. "How about you give me an explanation?"

"I meant food wise." Takumi sighed. "Tea?"

"No thanks." Misaki said. "I just want-"

"To why I didn't hire you when I had a choice to not to hire her?" Takumi guessed with a half smile.

Misaki nodded. She watched Takumi pour boiling water into 2 mugs and then placed in two pinches of Oolong tea leaves. "I said I don't want tea."

"I think you'll want it to calm yourself...later." Takumi peeked a glance up then back down again to pick up the two mugs and walked over to Misaki who was still crossing her arms.

"Will you tell me now? I thought, since you met Ayame before for a few minutes, you know her true side." Misaki shrugged.

Takumi chuckled. "Of course I know. She _loves_ money. I know she isn't really dedicated."

"Then?" Misaki urged. "Why did you give it to her?"

Takumi just shrugged, sitting down on the couch. "That's my own problem. I've dealt with worse people then her. My reason is something else."

"What's that?"

"How long is she hoping to stay for the job?" Takumi asked, changing the questioning to Misaki.

"A week at least. She really only wants the first paycheck." Misaki explained. "For something...stupid probably."

Takumi chuckled. "Sit down. I have something I need offer."

"Takumi," Misaki murmured. "I really need a job. An offer? I don't know. Since my chance of getting this job blew...I need to go home and find another one quickly. I have bills to pay. Since you are dodging my questions...I'll leave."

"No-" Takumi started, grabbing Misaki by the wrist. "You have to listen to the offer."

"Is it a waste of time?"

"No...At least I don't think so." Takumi said, giving out a crooked smile. "I think...you'll be pleased but- angry."

"Okay..." Misaki said cautiously.

"I have another job offer for you." Takumi smiled.

Misaki paused and clenched her fist and then un-clenched them. "W-What is that?"

"What I know is that I'll pay you _handsomely_." Takumi said.

Misaki bit the edge of her lips and said through her teeth. "You make me sound like a gold-digger."

"Maybe so but you are probably the baddest...gold-digger ever...the worst." Takumi snorted. "But you're not. You an earnest and devoted person."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, come work for me." Takumi said with a smirk.

"Are you dumb? I had a chance to work with you but you gave it away to my evil step-sister." Misaki shrugged. "So it turns out, this _is_ a waste of time."

"No I mean, there's another job. Just let me explain." Takumi sighed. He looked into Misaki's eyes who got the message and crossed her arms.

"The job," Takumi continued on. "Is to work in my mansion up on the mountain, as the house-keeper."

Misaki's mouth just dropped a bit whereas one eye was slightly squinted in confusion. "Is this is joke right now?"

"Well- I have a big house and I need someone to help clean the house so-"

"If you're joking with me...this isn't funny." Misaki said seriously. "There's no way I'm going to be a house-keeper."

"You're right." Takumi sighed. "My other option for you was being a _maid_-"

"Takumi!" Misaki scoffed. "A maid?"

"Yes. Now, that's one of your jobs for the me. The second job is to keep being my secretary." Takumi said.

"Secretary? I believe Ayame is now your secretary so how's this going to work?"

"Ayame maybe the secretary but I'm never going to think of her as my own. You'll secretly be the secretary for whatever work Ayame refuse or forget to do." Takumi explained. "The maid job is that you'll obviously cook, clean and obey me like a maid would."

"Hold up I never agreed." Misaki snarled. "I didn't agree to maid part or the secretary part."

"Then what job are you going to go after? Takumi asked. "I doubt the job at the Diamond House would hold up your bills."

Misaki bit her lip. "That's true but I refuse to work as a maid! I can't cook!"

"Then I'll cook." Takumi offered. "Please come work for me."

"Why is it me that you want? Couldn't you hire professional maids out there?" Misaki sighed rubbing her bridge of her nose.

"Because I don't want dozens of girls walking around my mansion and disturbing my peace and then faint at the sight of me." Takumi said simple which caused Misaki to scoff in disgust.

"Since you practically hate me now..." Takumi continued. "I doubt that fainting at the sight of me would be a problem."

"Precisely and that's why being under the same roof as you and being a maid is unbearable." Misaki said with a smile. "So my answer is no."

Just when Misaki was about to get up and leave, Takumi reached from his blazer pocket an envelope and slammed it lightly on the table.

Eyeing Takumi and then the envelope, she asked, "What's that?"

"Open it." He smiled. "Open it before you leave and then decide."

Misaki sighed in annoyance. "I told you, I refuse to work as a maid!"

"Just open it."

Misaki wanted to go but it seems that if she wanted to go, she'd had to listen to him so quickly, she deliberately took the envelope and immediately, she knew what was inside.

When she opened the envelope, all she was a stack of green paper. Money.

"$3500" Takumi said loudly. "That's your first paycheck."

"T-Three _Thousand_?!"

"And $500." Takumi smirked. "As my secretary, you earn $2000 a week and as my maid, you earn $1500...that's around $17,000 a _month_ correct?"

"You're abusing your filthy richness." Misaki said lowly. She really didn't know what to say at a time like this.

"I am aren't I? Now what's your answer?" Takumi smirked. "Will you work for me?"

* * *

**A Few Days Later  
**

"This is _not_ your home," Misaki's mouth dropped, staring at the large mansion that seemed to have lead up to the sky. "Then again, it's Takumi _Walker_. The filthy rich CEO of Walker's Corps."

Misaki continued mumbling to herself quietly as she hesitantly stalked up to the door step that seemed abnormally large and rang the fancy doorbell. There was no answer so she rang it again.

"Are you kidding?" Misaki sighed angrily. "If you're going to give me time and date and tell me to be _on_ time...you may as well be _on_ time yourself."

Misaki turned around from the door and sat on the porch where the steps were and leaned her head on her chin and stared around the field that surrounded the mansion.

Misaki cocked her head to side as she stared at the little river to the right.

"Beautiful isn't it," A man asked to the left. "the river?"

Misaki glanced quickly over the voice of man in dark raven, silky hair with the deepest sapphire eyes. Somehow, looks awfully familiar. "And you are...?"

"I should be asking you that," He gave a crooked smile and cocked his head. "Who are you and what are you doing outside my house?"

"_Your_ house?"

"Yes. I brought it. Signed papers. Its been mine for years."

"Oh...then I must've gotten the wrong address," Misaki said with an awkward smile, standing up and was ready to leave. "I'm sorry about that."

"Could I get your name?" the man asks.

Hesitant, the words slowly came out. "Misaki..."

"Oh..." the man with strange dark hair smiled. "Misaki Ayuzawa is it?"

"Yes," Misaki nodded. "How'd you know?"

"That, would be my brother. Takumi," He explained with a smile, approaching her. "I am Gerald Walker, Takumi's older brother."

There. That name again. Walker. Although Misaki didn't know who he was professionally, Misaki gave out a sigh and offered a kind smile. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm very sorry for how late my brother is, that would actually be my fault. I may or may not have held him back a little," Gerald smirked. "So I got a head start."

"Eh? So where is he now?" Misaki asked, craning her neck down the far end road to see any sign of cars coming.

"He's coming," Gerald assured. "Perhaps in a few minutes."

"Alright then I should wait," Misaki said, sitting down again, hiding the fact of her annoyance. "I don't mind."

"Ah but you do," Gerald said, sitting beside her on the steps. "I know you're annoyed that he's late but he was really desperate to get out of the house this morning."

Misaki said nothing.

"Did you like my brother?"

"W-What?" Misaki shuddered, flashing a look at Gerald. "_Like_? No. I hate him."

"I know," Gerald smiled. "I meant _did_ you like him _before_ you knew he was all rich and powerful? See what I did there? Past tense."

Misaki frowned and looked down at her thumbs which was quietly playing with each other. "I don't know."

"Tell me honestly."

"I don't know," Misaki said more clearly. "Sure I did like him but I guess the secret that he kept...really shocked me."

"_Shocked_ you? In a good way right?" Gerald's voice was still normal but his tone behind the voice, held something darker. "Shocked you as in, you were _glad_ that he's rich aren't you?"

Misaki couldn't held but have her brows furrowed in confusion. "What-"

"You think I haven't met girls like you," Gerald looked at Misaki dead in the eye, they had a different gleam. "Girls who are thirsty of money, sex and men?"

Without Misaki knowing, Gerald's hand had moved up to her chin, two fingers lifting her chin up at Gerald's command. He continued while Misaki glared at him, speechless. "As I've heard, you were angry when you knew that he didn't give you the job over your sister...and taking the job he offered last night...really exposes how hungry you are."

"You've got it wrong." Misaki said firmly, struggling to pull away.

"Wrong how?" Gerald murmured, his dark eyes piercing to hers as his face was only a few inches from hers. "You won't get anywhere near my brother as long as I'm here. The Walker Corps needs to keep holding up on that first place and I wont allow a commoner to bring to it down because of a stupid love affair once more!"

Misaki bared her teeth as she felt his hand tightening around her chin, a nail of his digging into her skin. "I told you that you got it wrong. I have no intention of falling in love with him."

"Lies." Gerald muttered angrily. "As long as you stay away from him, I wont bother you. Leave."

Gerald's fingers carelessly pushed Misaki away as he stood up quickly. "Leave this place now and I'll gladly tell Takumi that you decided not to have the job."

Misaki bit her lip as she rubbed the small little part of her chin as she looked up at Gerald who had two hands in his pocket while staring out that the large open field.

"I'm going to have this job." Misaki snarled. "You'll have to bare with it. I told you I have no intention of falling for him anymore. My only intention is to pay my life expenses."

Misaki continued. "Your brother, lied to me for around a month about who he was and I was starting to not care anymore and I would believe I fell for him but...I'm over it and now, I need money. You're right. I'm digging for money because I have hardship unlike filthy rich bastards like you."

"You..." Gerald looked in her eyes. "Just leave."

"No," Misaki said again. "I need this job! I can promise you I won't love your brother. I'll work for him and if it makes you happy, I will _not_ have any affair."

"Good." Gerald smirked. "What will you do about your pathetic sister?"

"It's your brother's fault for hiring her." Misaki sighed. "She's not even blood related to me so she's not my problem."

"Here comes my brother." Gerald pointed to the road where a red Chevy made its way to the mansion followed by a large moving truck.

"How many cars does he have...?" Misaki murmured to herself, watching Takumi's window pull down to reveal a devilishly handsome blonde man.

"Only an entire basement full of them in our original home." Gerald said and just as the red car approached to park, Gerald placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Falling in love with him in strike one. Leaving him is strike 2. If I see that he is slacking work...that's strike 3 and after that...I will destroy your life. Do you see how those 3 strikes add up? Here's my suggestion. Do not fall in love with him."

Misaki felt goosebumps and he squeezed her shoulder tightly and then released her to run down the steps towards Takumi's red car.

"Oh and Misaki?" Gerald stopped walking to look back at her with a smirk. "His old girlfriend that broke his heart...I think you'll be very shocked to find out who it was..."

Misaki was practically clenching her fist which was hidden behind her. Weather she wanted to punch Gerald, strangle him, or both, really had a burning desire.

"His old girl-friend..." Misaki murmured. She knew it was bad to ask but she had to. "How did they break up...?"

Gerald just smiled. "It's not _how_ but _who_ broke them up, and I'll gladly do the same to you."

* * *

_Love isn't perfect. _

_No matter how perfect the relationship,_

_There's always a little black smudge that will only grow bigger and bigger_

_until it destroys you._

_So cleanse it and stay stay strong_

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring lol. I needed to get Gerald's true face here and once again, I apologize for the late update guys. I'll try (no promises) to update next week! **

**Fav, Follow and review for more!  
**

**~WhiteAngel83 **


	17. 16- Troubles & Him

**Hey guys! Late update again huh -.- sorry...but I did say I was on hiatus but now I'm back now! Although, updates will be kind of slow now since, I have school and it's the middle of the year, I have 2 collabs (violet and jui) and also, I'm currently planning another story for you guys!  
**

**Also, I'm trying my very hardest not to hunt down this certain hater on the archive right now ^^ and burn them to a stake...okay well, enjoy!**

* * *

_A tiger doesn't lose sleep_

_over the opinion of a sheep _

* * *

"You're late." Gerald smiled at Takumi as Takumi walked right past him. "Did something happen?"

"Very funny." Takumi rolled his eyes as he approached Misaki. He nods at her with a pathetic grin. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up."

Takumi narrowed his eyes at Gerald who stood there with a frown until Takumi looked at him. Gerald's small shoulders slump. "Don't look at me."

"Anyways," Takumi looked away from Gerald and continued smiling at Misaki. "Thanks for coming."

"Well, I don't have a choice." Misaki rubbed her neck. "I can't refuse that money you're offering to be honest."

"Well I hope that it's not completely about the money that you came for." Takumi smiled with a seductive look. Misaki blushed and looked away.

"Fortunately, that's all I came for." Misaki muttered, eyeing Gerald.

"I see." Takumi shrugged, frowning. "Let's enter shall we?"

As Takumi walked behind her to push the key into the keyhole, Misaki caught Gerald's glare. She stared long and hard at him until Takumi spoke.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Misaki shook her head and looked away from Gerald. "No it's nothing. I have a question though."

"Hmm?"

Misaki looked behind her at Gerald. Gerald gave them a confused look. "What?"

"That is Gerald Walker. My half brother and was supposed to be the Walker Corps. successor but, he handed the position to me. I have no idea why he's here if that was your question." Takumi explained, eyeing Gerald. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted to help my little brother out...is that such a crime?" Gerald asked politely.

Takumi gave him a dirty look. "We don't need it. The movers will bring everything inside and we're done. You don't need to be here."

"What if I said I wanted to meet your new maid." He looked at Misaki. "She's quite an interesting one."

Misaki couldn't control her expression. Her disgusted expression. _I saw your true face, you damned moron_\- was what she wanted to say.

"W-Well it was nice meeting you, Mr. Gerald Walker." -was what Misaki actual said, to her disappointment. "I'll take great care of the hou- er..._mansion_."

"Hm." Gerald nods once with a bright smile. "I'll leave it to you!"

_Fake moron. _Misaki's head sang as she smiled back. She turned back to Takumi quickly, dreading the short conversation with Gerald.

"Let's go in then." Takumi said as he entered first, followed by Gerald and Misaki.

As they entered the empty and quiet mansion filled with large, white sheets to protect the furniture, Misaki gazed around for the first time.

"What the hell." Misaki whispered to herself as she saw the size of the inside.

"It's rather smaller than I remembered." Gerald murmured as he walked around, his voice echoed.

_Smaller_?! Misaki hissed.

"Maybe you grew a few inches and maybe _gained weight_." Takumi patted Gerald's shoulder with a serious face. "It's okay…"

"Now _what_ gave you that idea?" Gerald's eye twitched. His happy expression masked the anger behind it but both Takumi and Misaki wasn't fooled.

"Oh I don't know~" Takumi snickered.

"Either way, it's huge!" Misaki interrupted nervously. "It's such a waste that neither of you use this mansion."

Takumi turned to her. "It was too big for one person like me and it felt lonely in a huge mansion with no one but me,"

"It's still a waste of money." Misaki muttered. "You could've had your family move here."

"Hah? We own 9 mansions in Japan, 13 mansions in Britain and oh! Not to mention a castle, 5 mansions in the US, 11 villas, a mansion in Italy, Germany, Spain, France, Canada, Korea and Thailand, also, we own_ several islands-_"

"Gerald shut up. You're bragging too much." Takumi glared at Gerald and as he turned to look at Misaki, her face was completely pale. "Misaki…?"

"_H-H-H-H-H-How_ much money do you guys own?!" Misaki exclaimed as an arm unconsciously flung up in the air. Every part of her body shook until she exploded. "_What_? A _castle_? You own a castle?! A castle in- _what_? _Britain_?! _WHAT_, a castle isn't enough for you guys so you brought 13 _mansions_? 13?! For what?! Wait..._ISLANDS_?! _SEVERAL_ OF THEM?! IN WHAT WORLD DOES ONE HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY?!"

"Nothing special." Both Gerald and Takumi shrugged simultaneously with dull expressions. They looked at each other and nods in agreement.

Misaki bit her bottom lip. Damn! She wanted to punch these rich dudes who aren't even in their thirties and owns so much money! "Y-You rich bastards…! What the hell are you…?"

"Anyways, we should start taking off all these sheets." Takumi walks over to a large lump with a sheet covering it. He grabs the sheet and pulled it off, revealing a large, elegant white couch. "Gerald, if you're going to be here, be use of me and help."

"Shouldn't your maid be doing this?" Gerald asked.

"Well I'm giving her a minute to recover from the shock you gave her." Takumi says, continuing uncovering the furniture.

"I'm fine!" Misaki shook her head and placed her bag down to go help Takumi. She quickly took off all the sheets within 5 minutes and had even folded them in a neat pile.

"Oh!" Gerald whistled. "Seems like you hired an impressive little maid."

"You've done this before?" Takumi asked, cocking his head to the side. He was also impressed.

Misaki nods as she placed the pile of sheets in a corner. "10 years of experience, cleaning and doing chores for myself and my family."

"Impressive!" Gerald clapped his hand. "Maybe I should hire you sometime."

"No." Both Takumi and Misaki flatly answered immediately along with a glare at him.

"Okay...okay...I get the message." Gerald rolled his eyes as he took a look around the room. "Now, where's Cedric when I need him to be my hands…?"

"Hey...the wallpaper seems a bit old." Misaki states as she touched the old, floral wallpaper that seemed to have lost its colour. "Do you think we should change it?"

"That's a great idea." Takumi grinned. "We should paint it then."

"Seriously now," Gerald exclaimed. "I _really_ need Cedric to be my hands now. I'm not painting."

"Then leave." Takumi says, there was no reason and use for Gerald anyways.

Gerald said nothing, staring at Takumi as if he was used to Takumi being cruel to him. "I-"

"I think the room would look good in either a light grey...or a light sky blue." Misaki and Takumi continued as they ignored Gerald completely.

"It _would_ compliment the white furniture here…" Takumi agreed. "Why not? Should we go buy the paint?"

"Don't ignore me you two!" Gerald sighed impatiently.

"Misaki...do you hear that..._buzzing_? A fly?" Takumi looked around the room. "I didn't think that flies were in here."

"Takumi, my half younger brother, you're too cruel to me." Gerald looked like he was about to cry to none of Misaki and Takumi's concern.

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

"This colour?" Misaki grabs one of the shading papers and directed it to Takumi. "This blue is really nice,"

"It is," Takumi agrees, taking the strip of paper. "Shall we settle with this colour then?"

"I much prefer a nice, light grey." Gerald interrupts, placing a strip in front of Takumi's face, pushing Misaki away.

Takumi sighs. "Then you can paint your home grey, I'll take the blue."

"Eh?!" Gerald furrowed his eyebrows as he eyed Misaki once before pouting. Misaki had a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Misaki, come with me to find some supplies," Takumi reaches out for her wrist, which was swiftly interrupted once more by Gerald's annoying presence.

"I'll go find the supplies with her," Gerald grabbed Misaki's wrist to her own surprise.

"Gerald-"

"No, No! It should give me some time to bond with the new maid," Gerald chuckled, taking Misaki away from Takumi and going to the aisle beside them. "leave us be,"

"But-" Misaki began to protest. She most definitely didn't want to be alone with Gerald at all.

"I said," Gerald slowly turned his sharp, cold gaze on hers seriously, causing shivers down her spine. "you'll go with me."

"I'll come as well," Takumi offered, going over to Misaki's side.

"Nope~" Gerald held an arm out to guard him from Misaki. Gerald stared at Takumi. "You- go get the paint guy over there to mix our paint."

Misaki frowned as Gerald continued taking away. As they came into the aisle, leaving Takumi alone, Gerald halted and glared at Misaki. "I thought I told you,"

"To stay away from him? You've made yourself clear, Mr. Walker." Misaki muttered, examining the painting supplies on the shelves. "Like I said, I'm not interested in the CEO."

"Of course you're not, you're after the money." Gerald muttered, crossing his arms.

Misaki glared at him doubtfully. "Perhaps you haven't noticed my rage when I found out how recklessly money is spent by you?"

Misaki went back to grab the supplies before glaring at Gerald and walked away back to Takumi. "I promise you I won't be in love with him again. Lay easy. If I ever do, punish me then if it makes you feel better."

* * *

**Hours Later**

"Finished!" Misaki sighs with relief as she collapsed onto the ground.

After the three of them brought what they had needed to repaint the mansion's living space, they had agreed to paint the room themselves, as suggested by Misaki, who wasn't accustomed to having people do work for her.

"Here," Gerald handed Takumi a damp handkerchief. "there's paint all over you."

Takumi took the handkerchief and stared at it before walking over to Misaki.

"Misaki," Takumi crouched down in front of Misaki, who closed her eyes to rest her tired arms.

"Takumi…?" Gerald muttered.

Takumi unwrapped the folded handkerchief and placed it on the cheek which Misaki had paint on. The sudden touch caused Misaki's eyes to snap open in shock.

Gerald grimly examined Misaki who had suddenly blushed and got up immediately.

"What?" Misaki spatted quickly as she pushed Takumi's hand away.

Takumi had only frowned, and yet, smiled of her regular reaction. "You have paint all over you."

Misaki quickly glanced at Gerald before looking back at Takumi. "I could've wiped it myself, thank you."

"Yes you could," Gerald muttered coldly, snatching his handkerchief from Takumi's hand abruptly. "not with my handkerchief though…"

_What the hell, _Misaki's eye twitched.

"Well then, it's getting late. We should start eating dinner." Takumi stated as he stood up and stalked over to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am." Gerald smiled, walking away from Misaki, who just glared daggers at Gerald's back.

"I wasn't talking to you Gerald. I was talking to my new maid." Takumi rolled his eyes. "You have a home to get back to don't to?"

"Actually, I think I might move in. I want to live with my half-brother again," Gerald said, patting Takumi's back as if they were close.

Both Misaki and Takumi just gawked at Gerald for a long moment before Takumi broke the silence. "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time." Takumi said, annoyed. "I meant, _why_?"

"Because I'm afraid that you'd be lonely of course." Gerald smiled.

Misaki only sat there doubtfully at him. _He wants eyes on me huh?_

"I'm fine here Gerald. I have Misaki with me and I never knew you'd be so concerned for your half brother," Takumi said, grabbing some ingredients from the fridge. "You shouldn't be concerned now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means- get out. Leave." Takumi simply said. "Where's the frying pan…?"

Gerald frowned at the fact that his brother didn't want him. Moreover, he needed to keep an eye on Misaki. He turned around to peek a glance at Misaki but she only ran past him.

"Here- it wasn't unpacked yet." Misaki murmured, handing a pan to Takumi. "Er- actually. Could I cook for you guys?"

"Huh?" the brothers said.

"In thanks for letting me have this job and also, letting me resident here." Misaki explained. "I want to cook for you guys everyday in thanks."

"Well you're a maid...cooking is one of the jobs." Gerald muttered, causing Misaki to ignore him.

"Absolutely not." The two brothers had simultaneously. Misaki grew pissed.

"What?!"

"Misaki, I recall you setting the stove on fire once," Takumi sighed, remember their little vacation trip and Misaki had somehow set the stove on fire while trying to cook. "Remember?"

"I-I'm sure I've improved!" Misaki encourages.

Takumi gave her a smile. "No can do. I'll cook tonight for you while Gerald runs on home."

"But I-"

_RING RING RING_

"Hello," Gerald answered the phone that made his pissed that it interrupted him. "...what? But I'm busy-okay...fine, I'm coming right now."

Gerald presses his smart phone and sighed. "Something important came up."

Takumi nods and turns away. As soon as he did so, Gerald's hard gaze bored on Misaki's amber ones. The two of them glared at each other for a long moment before Gerald muttered something only for her ears. "Don't do anything,"

Misaki glanced away.

"Well, brother, I'm leaving. I'll drop by tomorrow at the company," Gerald said, pulling on his jacket.

"Okay...also, give the Hakusen group a call for me when you're free." Takumi called before Gerald had left.

Gerald grunts and closes the door. As soon as the door close, Misaki breathed out. It seemed like she was holding in a breath for a very long time. Which she was.

"Your brother is so-" Misaki slapped her mouth shut as soon as she realized she was speaking aloud.

"Creepy? Annoying? Persistent? Bullshit?" Takumi continued her cut-off sentence as he poured in oil in a pan. "I agree with you."

Misaki grinned crookedly and nervously. She sighed as she stared at Takumi cook for the next 10 minutes. It was amazing watching him cook. It was her first time seeing it. Fascinating. Like a god working his magic.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Misaki asks in the middle of Takumi frying the rice.

"Self taught. When I started living on my own, I had to learn." Takumi said. "Speaking of, you live on your own right? How come you can't cook?"

"Did you have to put it so bluntly?" Misaki asked loudly. She frowned. "Never had the talent."

"Well, maybe I'll teach you sometimes," Takumi grinned. "In the meantime, dinner is served."

Takumi walked over to Misaki and placed a bowl of fried rice with eggs in front of her. Misaki's eyes widened as she perked up. "Smells delicious!"

"Dig in, you deserved it for having to deal with my brother all day." Takumi said as he sat in a chair across from her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Takumi said as he began eating. Misaki looked down and she practically stared in awe as her mouth literally watered at the smell and sight of the food.

"I'll learn to cook like this." Misaki said with confidence as she dug in. "So I'll return the favour for you one day!"

Takumi smiled up at her as he watched her eating.

* * *

**Half an Hour later**

"Sorry, I'll come back soon. I just have to go home and get some stuff," Misaki huffed as she sat in t he back seat of the taxi driver.

_"You could've waited to tell me when I finished," _Takumi's voice answered.

Misaki frowned. "It's best I went alone to get everything I need."

_"Okay, just be careful. It's really late." _

Misaki sighed. "Got it. Bye."

Misaki took the phone off her ear and hung up and looked out the window. How should she have known that she was moving into the mansion today? She really thought he was joking when he said that she could be a in-house maid for him…

After dinner, Takumi said that he'd go wash up in the shower. Misaki had quickly washed the dishes for them and left the house quickly to go home.

Alot happened today...firstly, Gerald. Misaki wanted to slap herself.

"We're here miss," the taxi driver said. "That'll be $20."

"Ah- yea…" Misaki murmured, reaching into her purse when she realized the car stopped. She gave the driver the money.

When the driver took the money, Misaki got out of the car. "Thank you,"

Misaki took a breath in and muttered curses about her meeting with Gerald today. The man had problems...meaning, the man is serious about the company's success and yet, he isn't CEO.

Misaki turned around and began walking towards the building where she lived.

"This is going to be troublesome…"

_"Ahaha! Really?" _

_Erika's voice…? _Misaki quickly turned around on her heels to search for her friend's voice. She hadn't heard from Erika since so long ago!

Then Misaki saw a girl with long, beautiful dark red hair walking inside the building. Misaki called out for her, "Erika-"

"_That must've been hard…" _She heard Erika mutter to a man beside her. The man, tall, blonde and had a lean body.

"Who is that…" Misaki murmured as she craned her neck pointlessly, trying to see the face of the man. It hit her. "Her husband!"

Unconsciously, Misaki had a straight face on of curiosity and unconsciously followed the man and Erika as they entered the building, arm in arm.

As she followed them quietly into the building, they stopped at the elevator and entered the elevator. Misaki's eyes bulged. _Hide! _

She quickly ran towards a door that lead to the stair case. Her heart raced. She didn't know why she was hiding...she could've just greeted them...but...she just hid.

Misaki frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why am I stalking them? I should just go home and get my stuff and leave... who cares?"

Misaki huffed and left the staircase door and pushed the button to signal the elevator to come down. When the doors opened, she entered silently and pressed her floor number.

She glanced around the elevator. _This is where 'Takumi Usui' dumped me…where he gave me his number and asked me out..._

"This is where I should've beat the crap out of him and threw away his number…" Misaki scoffed. When the doors opened again, Misaki exited the elevator and turned to go to her apartment.

_"Don't worry, it's here. I'll just go in and grab my heels…" _she heard Erika again.

Misaki looked ahead to see her picking the lock to Misaki's apartment. Typical. Her eyes dragged to the man standing beside her. Then he spoke.

_"Do you need help Erika?" _the voice...caught Misaki off guard. Made her heart drop and every blood in her body race.

That's when Misaki dropped her bag. That's when Misaki's heart squeezed. The man and Erika turned to Misaki curiously.

"Misaki!" Erika exclaimed. "Good timing! I need to get my shoes in your house I left here...Misaki?"

Their eyes met. Amber...against the cold, lime green eyes. His blonde hair that swayed to the side...the familiar face structure...the face she never forgot...the face that could usually make her heart race…

"Tora…" Misaki muttered.

_The prince...that was supposed to marry her…_

_The prince that left her…_

_Tora Igarashi...is Erika's husband?_

_Eh?_

"Hey...Misaki..."

* * *

_It's a small world,_

_It just keeps recrossing itself_

_~David Mitchell _

* * *

**I'll see you guys in 2 weeks or so :) Keep smiling, keep your head high, and slap those hater hoes. The Maid-sama archive, is strong the way, I'm really sorry if this chapter was boring and not good :( I'm just not in the mood for writing right now but, I wanted to update for you guys.  
**

**Review, Fav and follow for more!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


	18. 17- Tora & Comfort

**How long has it been...? 2-3 months -.- I am such an idiot I'm so sorry guys. I'm feeling pretty much ashamed but since it's almost the end of the school year, I'm pretty much busy. Even Violet is angry at me for taking too long for updates XD. Thanks to all of you for 300+ reviews! Yay!**

**One last thing is: after this chapter of Romeo and Cinderella, the story will be on HIATUS until summer vacation which is the end of July. The reason for that is that: I really want to focus on WOACH and get the story finished. **

**Here is the next chapter ^^**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_I'm sorry I mistook all our laughs, long nights, sweet texts and moments as if you_

_cared._

_Did you honestly cared...?_

* * *

"So~" Erika hummed as she sat on the couch awkwardly. "How do you guys know each other…?"

"More importantly," Misaki said, daring not to look at the man in-front of her. She looked at Erika. "Your name….I thought it was Erika _Kyou_?"

"Uh-" Erika cringed, her eyes drifted to the man in front of Misaki. "Since Tora has such a well known surname, we thought it'd be best if I kept my surname private or if something really needed to know, I'd give them my maiden name…so-"

"But, legally, her name is _Erika Igarashi_." The man, Tora, said. Erika looked down and blushed whereas Misaki pressed her lips together on a firm line.

_His voice_...Misaki thought. She didn't know what to feel...anger? Sadness? Relief probably? Confusion...She hated this…

Misaki slowly turned her head to look at Tora. The man with lime green hair, the man with those devilish eyes, the man that was her everything. She'd never thought she would see him again. She never thought that, he was already happily married to her best friend.

She felt it, tears stinging her eyes. Misaki blinked them away and held a straight face.

"Doesn't the name suit her?" Misaki watched Tora reach out to touch Erika's hand.

Misaki could only watch the married couple. Her eyes were blank. _Igarashi...I was supposed to have that name…_

Erika moved her hand to touch his as well, smiling. That really caused Misaki's heart to ache further. The way Erika smiled warmly at Tora and the way Tora returned her love was as real as anything.

_How can he act so normally..._

"Let's get back to it." Erika said. "How do you two know each other…?"

"We're…" Tora glanced at Misaki. Misaki didn't look at him. "She was an acquaintance of mine in the past."

_Acquain...tance? _Misaki's heart began to speed. She was only someone...a person in his life. A person that he could just toss aside wasn't she? She was just a girl with a number on her forehead...a person that he could use. She wasn't anyone special to him wasn't she?

Misaki felt her hands tremble as her body tensed up.

"Ah...I see," Erika nodded. When she had looked at Misaki, she stopped when she saw tears tearing down her cheek. "M-Misaki?! What's wrong-"

"N-No, it's nothing...it's…." Misaki hadn't realized she was crying but she should've known.

Years, it's been years since that day that she found out he was married with someone. Now, she found out that woman was her best friend, Erika.

Now, she found out that she was nothing in his life.

"Misaki…" Erika murmurs, trying to calm her suddenly crying friend.

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

"How is everything?" Tora's voice made her jump in surprise.

Erika had borrowed Misaki's shower for bit a few moments ago. Because she did, she'd left the two of them alone. Misaki frowned and looked at her still hands.

It was now right. Misaki, alone with her ex. Or, otherwise, with the guy. The guy that she thought she held a special place in his heart.

"You need to ask?" Misaki replied.

"Yes, when I met you, you weren't exactly in a great condition."

"You left me in that same condition too," Misaki muttered harshly.

"Right...so, is everything great? Erika told me that you're interviewing for a great jo-"

"What are you doing here…?" Misaki interrupts him bitterly.

Tora stared at her for a moment. "Erika needed to grab her shoes so-"

"No." Misaki shook her head. "I meant why're you still here in my home? Get the hell out. You can wait for Erika outside because I'm not putting up with you."

Tora only stared at her with his dull, cold eyes. Staring into those eyes brought back memories for Misaki. She clenched her hand.

"The day I proposed to you-"

"Was a mistake on my half. I shouldn't have blindly agreed."

Tora shook his head. "I understand that I hurt you when I proposed to you and suddenly disappearing but I had my reasons for that so if you could just listen-"

"There's nothing to listen to Tora!" Misaki screamed, standing up from her seat with enraging eyes. "You understood my feelings for you! We were together! I thought we had something between us! In the end, I was just an _acquaintance_.!"

"Misaki…"

"Shut up! You have no right to say my name! You have no right to be sitting here in my home! How could you just disappear from my life knowing that you were so important to me and get married with Erika, my best friend!? How could you suddenly come back after so many years and not even say sorry to me?! The only thing you said about me was that I was just some person!"

"Look at me-"

"I'm looking!" Misaki screamed. "I was always looking at you since I met you! I was always looking your way but apparently, you weren't looking in the same direction!"

Tora waited. Waited for Misaki to calm down so that he could talk but he just continued to stare at Misaki who was now breathing heavily with these fierce eyes that wanted to kill him.

When she was quiet, Tora could only let out these two words, "I'm sorry…"

She began to break down in tears as she collapsed on the ground, her face buried in her hands.

She shook, "You were so important to me…"

"...I know…"

"And you left me without a word…"

"I did…"

She bit on her lips as she hated the tightness in her heart. She couldn't look at him. She had loved him too much to look at him without any lingering feelings because even though he betrayed her, the feelings didn't go away.

"I hate you…" Misaki sobbed.

"I know…" Tora sighed. Tora stood up and slowly, cautiously crept over to Misaki who was still crying. When he was close, he couched down and was about to place a hand on her shoulder but something stopped him.

He had no right to touch her anymore. He sighed. "You have every right to hate me...I should've came to you and explained everything sooner. Me and Erika had an engagement while we were still together."

Misaki stopped.

"I didn't like her, obviously. Which was why I stayed with you. But as me and Erika spent more time together, I slowly began to love her. It was frustrating because I had feelings for you as well in that same moment." Tora whispered. "I was frustrated because me and her got into a fight. A week later I proposed to you in anger, wanting to get away from Erika...I proposed to you but...I couldn't ignore my strong feelings for Erika."

Misaki looked up at him finally. Her heart ached even more.

"When I got home that day...Erika was packing her bags…." Tora explained as he too collapsed. His legs felt week. "Erika packed her bags and left the mansion and that's when I realized that I just could let her go. I obviously ran after her because she had feelings for me too. I'm sorry, Misaki. I'm sorry that I was too scared to face you again. I know I tampered with you while I was engaged."

"I hate you so much," Misaki cried as she began to lash out punches at Tora. Yes, she was frustrated. She was upset and heart broken. Even though he just confessed everything, she couldn't see the light to forgive him.

"Misaki-"

"Please shut up," Misaki murmured. "I don't want to listen to you anymore. Why didn't you just tell me your situation in the beginning? Why did you just keep your life a secret from me?!"

"It happened that way…" Tora whispers. "I'm sorry."

"It _happened_. There wasn't even a moment that you thought to trust me with your situation? Instead, you used me like a fool did you?"

"I just explained why-"

"BUT YOU STILL USED ME TO TRY TO CLEAR YOUR FUCKED UP FEELINGS!" Misaki stood up and began to storm towards the exit to her apartment.

"Misaki!" Tora exclaimed, trying to grab her wrist but it was too late because Misaki was at the door, pulling her shoes and grabbing her things. When she got everything, she opened the door and stormed out without another glance behind her.

When she ran towards the elevator and got inside, she sunk onto the ground and began to sob once more.

"No…"

* * *

**2 Hours Later…**

When Misaki had gotten out of the taxi, she sluggishly dragged herself away towards Takumi's mansion. At the moment, her eyes were swelling because of all the tears she had shed.

She sighed, unsure whether she should go inside and make Takumi worried about why she was crying, or just stay outside in the dark.

Misaki held her head down, walking up the long pathway to Takumi's mansion.

Even though it was slightly painful after her reunion with Tora, she was relieved that she could go back to Takumi.

She couldn't deny that even though Takumi had also lied to her, it was pure and she admitted that she still _felt _something.

"Misaki!"

Misaki glanced up at the call of her name. She spotted Takumi standing outside his mansion with an upset look. Misaki's eyes grew.

Misaki couldn't help but notice the upset expression on his face as he stormed off the mansion porch and towards her quickly.

"Takumi…" Misaki immediately looked down, not wanting to show him that she was crying. "Sorry I took too long...I ran into some problems so-"

The next thing she knew was that she was in someone's arms, someone's large and warm arms that encircled around her shoulders.

She was still for a moment, blood slowly boiling to her cheeks. "T-T-Takumi…!"

"I...where were you…" Takumi breathed, breathless. His arms tightened.

"At my house...let go of me…!" Misaki mutters, trying to refrain herself from hitting him. "Hey…!"

"Then why did it take you so long? You said you need to grab things." Takumi continued, ignoring her constant struggles. "Why did it take so long…?"

"It…" Misaki blushed, sure, Takumi had embraced a few times before but it wasn't as long. She lied, "I couldn't find what I needed so…"

She felt his hold tightened. "I was worried that something might've happened to you."

Misaki scoffed when Takumi pulled back. "What will happen to me? I know a lot of martial arts, I can protect myself you know…"

When Takumi pulled back and held her arms, his eyes were dead serious, Misaki could see that. "You should've given me a call, Misaki, I was concerned you know. You weren't picking up."

Misaki blinked. "I wasn't? Oh...my phone was probably dead, I'm sorry, had I known I would've picked up-"

"You were crying."

Those words struck Misaki like a cord and she had forgotten that the swelling of her eyes hadn't faded yet. She clenched her fists and looks down. "I wasn't."

"You were."

"I _wasn't_." Misaki urges, pushing him away from her as she took a step back. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "A-Anyways! It's getting pretty dark...and cold, let's get inside."

Misaki hesitantly walked quickly towards the entrance of the mansion, brushing pass Takumi but he had quickly grabbed her arm before she could go further.

She snapped. "Takumi! Let go of me,"

He slowly turned his emerald gaze on her, his eyes were so dead serious that it caused a shiver up her spine. He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you hiding it Misaki?!"

"What-"

"Why are you hiding the fact that you were crying?!" Takumi exclaims. "Misaki, don't. I've seen you in the state of fear, in the state of tears, you have no reason to hide from me!"

She really hated how she felt those tears stinging her eyes again because it's true, he's seen her when she had completely broke down. Why did she need to hide it though?

She blinked them back. "I-It's fine! It's not important right now, get inside!"

"It's not okay. Misaki! I won't go inside; not until you tell me what happened." Takum urges. "Misaki, I don't want to know that you're in pain while in my home! I hired you so you can get away from all your pain! Explain to me why you have been crying! Can't you see that I'm worried for you right now?"

She really couldn't hold it back anymore. She found herself spreading tears down her cheeks like a waterfall. She pressed her lips together to keep the sobs from escaping. "I...I know….I'm sorry…."

"Misaki…" Takumi whispers, his eyes softened when he saw that she was breaking down again. He sighed and slowly brought her into his arms again, placing a hand on the back of her head.

It was embarrassing to suddenly break down in front of Takumi but, he's right. He's seen her in this state before. She shook her head back and forth as her hands clenched onto his shirt.

She knew that her tears were soaking his white, silky shirt that had his familiar scent. She admits, she really loves the scent.

It was upsetting. Takumi, although for just knowing him for such a short amount of time, its amazing that she's beginning to become attached to him. That she was beginning to _really, honestly _like him.

He's been there for her when she was at her worst. Comforting her, calming her, making her experience the sense of _like _and _happiness _again after so many years of heartbreak.

Misaki felt his arm encircling her waist and another arm on her back to pull her closer to him. He whispered, "It's fine to cry Misaki...let it out."

Her thoughts drifted to Tora...the face of the man that used her. She knew Tora had reasons for his wrong-doings but, it was still painful because Tora was her first love.

She allowed a small sob to escape but now, it was uncontrollable, continuous sobs.

"It's okay…" Takumi whispered against her hair. "Just cry…"

* * *

**Later… **

"So...that's what happened." Takumi frowned as he watched Misaki looking down at her hands.

Misaki had thoroughly explained everything that happened when he had left the mansion. From meeting Tora again and how painful it was for her to listen to him explain himself to her.

They sat on Takumi's large bed, Misaki and Takumi sitting side by side and Takumi was listening to her silently.

"Yes…" Misaki closed her eyes. "T-Thanks for listening...I'm sorry to bother you with my life, Takumi, I know it's bothersome."

"It's not." Takumi assured. "You know you can always come to me with your problems. Had I known that you were in the middle of meeting him again, I would've come to save you."

Misaki rolled her eyes and wiped all her tears away. "It was unexpected that's all. I mean, after so many years of not seeing each other, he comes back and acts normally."

Takumi didn't say anything.

"I didn't know what to feel. A part of me was glad to see him, another part was angry at him but I was mostly sad." Misaki murmurs, opening her eyes. "It's painful…"

"I know it is," Takumi murmurs. "But, you must forget about him."

"It's not that easy...he's my first love after all." Misaki said bitterly. "I have a horrible taste in men, really. How could I have not seen through the fact that he never really liked me."

Takumi shook his head, squeezing her small hand. "Men...are monsters Misaki. You can't expect the best of us."

Misaki blushed and she scoffed. "That includes you, you're a monster too."

Takumu thought. "Hmm...I guess I am, but, I won't become a monster. That doesn't mean that I'm _not _a monster."

"What." Misaki laughed. After a moment of silence, she looked at him and smiled. "Thanks again, this is...I'm not sure but you had to deal with my cries so many times."

Takumi smiled.

Misaki looked at their still tangled fingers. For a full length of time, they held each others' hand the entire time. Misaki blushed, whenever she had tried to pull away, Takumi refused to let her go.

Takumi looked over at the clock. "It's getting pretty late."

Misaki looked also. She perked. "Uhm, I should get to my room as well and sleep…" Honestly, she really didn't want to go away and leave Takumi. But, she knew she had to, after all it's bothersome.

Takumi laughed. "_Where_ is your room in my mansion exactly?"

Misaki hesitated. She mentally slapped herself, "Uhm…."

"What bed or futon in your 'room' do you have to sleep on exactly?"

Misaki pressed her lips together. She said, "I don't have one here…."

"Exactly." Takumi smirked. "Looks like you'll have to stay with me tonight."

"..."

Takumi smirked when he watched Misaki's face go red in embarrassment. "You've slept with me before, what's the problem?"

"H-How can you say such a thing so easily…!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi innocently said, "Why? We're only going to share the same bed for tonight...or at least until we purchase you your own bed."

"I'll sleep on the ground!" Misaki finalized. She quickly jumped off Takumi's bed and heads towards the exit but Takumi had took her wrist and pulled her back so that she was now sitting on the bed in front of him with her back to him.

Takumi immediately wrapped his arm around her so that she couldn't escape. "Unless it's a backpain you want, I don't think so."

Misaki blushed at their contact but before she knew it, Takumi pulled away and gently pushed her so that she was laying on the pillow. "What're you-"

"It's okay," Takumi whispered with a smile. He was the one who got off the bed and grinned. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Eh?! No! This is your home, are you an idiot?!" Misaki exclaims angrily.

"Idiot?" Takumi smiled. "I'm being a gentleman…" with that, Takumi turned around and starts towards the door.

"Wait-" Misaki's voice came out hushed, she indeed felt guilty, making the man who owned this mansion sleep on the couch. But, he was the man who helped her and comforted her many times in such a short period of time.

"If you need anything, tell me." Takumi says before he quietly closed the door. "Goodnight."

Misaki could really only sit on the bed helplessly in the dark room. "Goodnight…"

* * *

**The Next Morning **

Misaki had awaken very peacefully and yet, very reluctantly. After Takumi had left her to sleep alone, she managed to cry some more, still due to the shock of seeing Tora again. Misaki pushed herself off the bed and looked around her in the pale white room.

Rubbing her one eye, she glanced at the digital clock beside her.

_12:45 PM _

"..." Misaki glared at the clock and blinked. "It's….LATE!"

She gasped at the time and cursed to herself as she pushed herself off the bed and rushed to the door. She didn't know that she had slept so much, to be more concerned, she wondered whether or not Takumi was still sleeping. If he was, he was late for work.

Misaki had rushed down the stairs and towards the living room do see it empty. No a single person sleeping on the couch. Misaki sighed.

"He's not here…" Misaki presses her lips together and looked around the room.

She saw a thin white paper sitting on the kitchen table and decided to approach it. When she picked up the paper, she read it.

_To do List for Misaki Ayuzawa _

_Wash up and get ready for the first day as a Maid_

_Eat breakfast _

_Look through the catalogue for home furniture and chose out the furniture that'd like for your room _

_Place order using the debit card attached to this letter (don't worry about the money)_

_Try on the uniform (in the bathroom) _

_Clean and sweep the house _

Misaki just glared at the paper and her eye twitched. What's with this 'to do list'. She looked down at the kitchen counter again to see a few plates of food neatly wrapped in clear plastic wrap.

Immediately, she took out her phone and called Takumi.

He had picked up on the second ring.

"_Yes, Takumi Walker is speaking._"

"What is this 'To do List' I found?" Misaki asked harshly. "I am not using your money to buy myself a bed! This isn't what a maid does!"

"_Heh...so you found the checklist_?" She heard him chuckle. "_It's okay, go ahead and do so, it's okay_."

"It is not okay!" Misaki exclaims, slapping the paper on the counter. "A maid is supposed to clean and serve you!"

"_Then do me and favour and follow your master's order and do what the checklist says._" Takumi says, she could hear the smile in his voice.

Misaki's jaw dropped. "Master?"

"_Master_."

Silence.

"Goodbye." Misaki said after a few straight minutes, very calmly, she pulled the phone away from her ear but Takumi's voice stopped her.

"_Wait_." She heard him whisper. "_Are you okay_?"

Misaki paused and blinked a few times. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"_You were crying last night, I heard you__._" Takumi says without hesitating. She could hear the serious tone in his voice but he tried to let out a chuckle. "_You must have such puffy eyes right now_."

Misaki touched the bottom of the eyes and blushed. He heard her crying..."No I'm...fine now…thanks…"

She heard him chuckle, which unknowingly made her smile a tiny bit. "_Well, make sure to eat well. When I come home tonight, I'll go over your job again for you...ah, and don't leave the house either...don't let anyone come in either. No matter what__._"

Misaki frowned. "I'll have you know, I'm very skilled in martial arts. Am I a kid to you?"

"_I'm sure you are good at martial arts...but I'm serious._" Takumi said. "_I'd rather not come home to see that you've been kidnapped__._"

"Okay…" Misaki smiled but before she could say goodbye, she said. "Thank you, Takumi…"

And she hung up.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

As soon as Misaki had hung up, Takumi's smile turned around into a dead serious frown. He shoved his phone into his pocket and looked up at the man in front of him.

"Sorry about that," Takumi apologized in a low voice.

"Who was that," the man with lime green hair laughed. "Your girlfriend?"

"It's no one." Takumi answered and gathered his papers and look through them very quickly. "Now, back to the contract of the companies working together…"

"Takumi, you don't have to be so uptight with me," the man said. "We're friends after all."

Takumi slowly gazed at the man in front of his desk and frowned. "You're right Tora...we're _friends_…"

His emerald gaze moved away from Tora and landed on the slim, beautiful redheaded girl sitting next to him with a serious and anxious expression. Her chocolate gaze met Takumi's.

"Erika...I'm assuming, we're _friends _also." Takumi asked coldly.

* * *

**Lol okay, no quote at the end this time sorry :p I'm saving all those quotes for future chapters of course. I hope you enjoyed the chapter...time check- 6:41 AM. I'm going to go get ready for school. **

**I'm hopefully going to update WOACH next week I think. **

**I also look forward to posting a new story soon, it's going to be called, 'Years to Remember' **

**Review, Favourite and Follow for more (if you're willing to excuse my slow updates XD)!**

**~WhiteAngel83**


End file.
